Shadowed Kisses
by Miluiel-Apsenniel
Summary: We all know the typical zutara.after along time fighting they finaly discover their hidden feelings for eachother bla bla they all live happily ever after.but.what happenes when betreyal is the only way to save the one you love? what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0.5

Ok so as many of you may know I have already started this story but from a different point.

So I'm going to go back a chapter and continue it from then, this is chapter 0.5, the one before captured. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara awoke suddenly, her heart pounding in her head as she clutched at her chest.

Groaning with irritation, Katara pulled her sleeping bag back round her shoulders and laid her head back down on her pillow.

It was only a few days away from the full moon and already her dreams were restless, haunting images flooded her mind, dancing faces and dark shadows disrupted her sweet dreams. Pushing the bad images from her head, Katara closed her eyes and let her mind wander to better places that lay far from her reach, the scenes taking on a new life as she fell back into her deep sleep.

Morning came soon enough for the weary travelers, groans of exhaustion and hunger filled the camp as everyone emerged from their tents.

"What's for breakfast?" Sokka asked rubbing his back as her scrambled out of his tent, half in half out of his sleeping bag.

"I think we ate the last of it last night" Aang replied, rummaging through Appa's saddle and shrugging back at the gang as he came up short.

Katara, hearing the ruckus outside, pulled herself wearily out of her warm sleeping bag and climbed out of her tent. Yawning and stretching as she enjoyed the room out in the open, Katara realized that she had become the focus of everyone's attentions.

"What?" she asked, checking herself incase something had become attached to her during the night.

"We're all out of food" Aang replied, holding up the empty food bag for emphasis.

She sighed "I'll go catch us some fish". Aang handed her the food bag as she swept past him on her way to the lake "I'll be back soon, you had better get a fire started" Katara replied disappearing into the thick shrubbery that sheltered the camp from the vast open lake.

"God, I slept like a log last night" Sokka laughed, stretching out his back as she walked to the middle of the camp where the fire pit sat "how about you guys?"

"I would have slept better if sugar-queen hadn't kept tossing and turning all night" Togh complained, rubbing the sleep out of her blind eyes.

Sokka and Aang exchanged confused looks "I wonder why she couldn't sleep? She seemed pretty exhausted when we landed last night?" Aang wondered aloud.

"You guys honestly don't know?" Togh laughed ironically, wasn't she supposed to be the blind one "the full moon—she sighed, answering their puzzled looks—Katara always gets restless around the full moon".

Aang and Sokka groaned, they all knew how Katara got around the full moon when her sleep patterns became irregular and her power flared. They were in for a long week of dancing around Katara's mood swings and.

"Hey—Togh called, arousing the two men from their thoughts and bringing them back to the real world—where's Sparky?" Sokka and Aang looked from Togh to Zuko's tent and then back again.

"Dibs not!" Sokka cried, running off into the forest to find spare wood for the fire, avoiding Aang as he called after him.

"Don't look at me twinkle-toes, you're the guy, what if he's bathing?" Togh argued holding up her hands and backing away from the bald monk.

"Then Katara's in for a big surprise" Aang smiled to himself, remembering the direction Katara had just disappeared off into. Laughing as his mind produced images of Katara standing at the edge of the lake with her water whip out, as Zuko scrambled to find his clothes.

Katara followed the lightly trodden path from the camp to the lake; the forest seemed so much different during the day. Upon landing in the clearing late last night, Katara had scanned the area nervously, it was such a place that could conceal a fire nation army.

But now that she was able to see clearly into the dense forest, her worries seemed to disappear like the rising sun before her.

"If two distant lands I scatter, if I sail to farthest seas, would you find and firm and gather, till I only dwell in thee?" Katara sang, remembering the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her all those years ago in the South Pole.

Katara sighed as she reached the banks of the gigantic body of water, smiling as she felt comforted by being so close to her element again. The feel of the water pushing and pulling against her as if inviting her into its wet warmth.

Katara beamed as she pulled at the sash at her waist 'an few extra minutes of waiting for breakfast never killed anyone' she laughed, pulling away her yukata and letting it fall in a pile of soft material at her feet.

It felt good to be able to walk around in just her under wrapping again, she had worn that same item of clothing for so long she was surprised she didn't have fly's trailing after her everywhere she went.

"Mmm, that feels so good" Katara whispered to herself as she walked swiftly into the water, stopping once it reached her waist.

The water swelled around her like an old friend, welcoming her back into its domain.

Taking a deep breath, Katara closed her eyes and sunk into the coolness of the blue liquid, letting it engulf her whole body from head to toe in one swift movement.

Zuko sat off to one side of the path, close to the rocky shore that mirrored the cliffs above him.

He hadn't felt this clean since joining the avatar and his gang and as much as he loved the freedom, Zuko missed the heated baths that he used to visit every day back at he palace.

The fire bender sighed as he thought of the life he could never return to, the title of the banished prince scorched into the back of his mind.

A soft rustle coming from the trees to his left, alerted him of the approaching person, concealing himself against the rock face as he recognized the sound of the persons voice.

Katara appeared seconds later, a large bag swinging in her hands as she sung, thinking herself alone.

Zuko continued to watch in awe as she sighed and looked out over the lake longingly, his eyes bulging as he watched the young water bender remove her obi and slide out of her dress.

Never had he seen a sight so beautiful and natural, as he watched the woman gave herself over to her element.

He watched as Katara smiled and floated through the water like the goddess she was, his whole body completely entranced by her beauty and nature. The water seeming as if it were alive as it moved fluidly around her perfectly curved body.

Zuko's stomach lurched in panic as she was suddenly submerged beneath the smooth surface of the water, he held his breath as he watched the spot where she had been standing seconds ago, eagerly awaiting for her to re-surface.

Katara felt the press of water as it engulfed her every fiber, encasing her in a protective shell cool liquid.

She sat submerged for a while loving every minute of her watery exile, finally coming up for air as her lungs began to scream in protest.

Katara pierced the tranquil surface of the water as her head shot to the surface, her mouth opening wide as she sucked in as much air as her screaming lungs would allow.

Her eyes flickered as her vision re-adjusted, the shapes becoming more defined as her sight began to focus on the area around her.

A large hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around in a 180 degree turn, her eyes meeting with two of the most beautiful irises she had ever seen, melted gold in the center, amber in the middle and a deep rich hazel that skirted the edges of his eyes.

Katara stood entranced as she gazed up at the stunning eyes that captured her attention and burned her insides like molted lava.

"Katara, did you hear what I said?" Zuko asked anxiously, staring deep into her eyes as he placed another hand on her shoulder to steady her swaying form.

Katara snapped out of her little world, returning her attention back to the tall handsome man standing before her. It wasn't until she heard his voice and felt his other hand on her shoulder that she realized that she was only in her under-garments.

Katara screamed and whipped Zuko with the water that surrounded her, pulling free of his grasp as she attempted to push past him and up onto the shore.

"OW!" Zuko cried, as the whip hit him straight across his back, leaving an angry red line that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Her eyes bulging with embarrassment Katara threw herself in the direction of her clothes, the water supporting her weight as she glided along the surface.

"Katara, wait!" a stunned Zuko called, rushing after her through the water and up onto the sandy banks.

"Stay away from me!" she called reaching for her yukata and wrapping it around herself in a feeble attempt to cover up before the banished prince.

"Please let me explain?!" Zuko called back, stopping in his tracks as he saw the horrified and scared look written all over her face.

"You see I was taking a bath and then, before I could get to my clothes you showed up and began taking off your clothes" Zuko justified, still staying submerged in the water to give the water bender her space.

Katara's eyes flew open with horror as the prince shared his side of the story; she hadn't even known she was being watched the whole time. The whole idea sending shivers down her spine, but what frightened her most was that she liked the idea of the prince watching her.

"—and then suddenly popped up from the water" Zuko continued, unknown to him that Katara's mind had wandered so that she was no longer paying attention to him.

"I was afraid that you were hurt" he finished, his shoulders sagging as he watched her clasp the robe tighter around her form.

The water bender watched the prince as he continued to re-tell his side of the story, her anger suddenly flaring up again as she realized how stupid shed been, how embarrassed she felt as she stood there half naked. How could he, how could that blackguard stand and watch as she stripped down to her bare essentials and not say anything.

"I am perfectly able to look after myself, you…….you…….pervert!" Katara fumed at the half naked fire bender as he stood there his lower half safely submerged under the water.

"I know you're probably used to getting your way all the time—Katara hissed at the astonished fire bender—but let me make one thing clear, if I find you spying on me again, I'll make sure it is the very last thing you see on gods green earth!" and with that Katara stormed off into the sheltered recesses of the dense forest to make herself decent before heading back to camp.

'Although' she thought, a dark though creeping into the back of her mind 'it would be entertaining to watch Sokka beat the pulp out of him'. Katara laughed evilly, pulling her clothes back on and beginning the short walk back to camp.

"Hay Katara" Togh called from where she sat prodding at the meek little fire in the centre of the camp.

"Um, Katara, where's the fish?" Sokka piped in, walking past her and grabbing the bag from out of her hand, only to find it empty.

Katara bit her lip; she had completely forgotten about breakfast for everyone, she was still too shocked and embarrassed from her little encounter with Zuko earlier this morning.

"I couldn't find any" she mumbled, averting everyone's gazes and climbing into her tent and attempted to tidy her self up, bending the water out of her hair and into her water pouch. Outside she could hear Sokka groan about his stomach "I'm so hungry" she heard his muffled tones whine "Couldn't find any? Couldn't find any my ass! She was probably too busy playing with her little water whips".

Katara felt her anger flair for the second time this morning as her brother continued to falsely accuse her, if only he knew what had happened.

Zuko watched in shock as Katara stormed away from him and into the bushes, blocking his sight of the beautiful bender.

"What's she getting all worked up about?!—Zuko fumed in return—I was only trying to help her".

"Zuko!" Aang called, landing in a small clearing near the lake, folding his glider away as he began walking through the shrubs.

"Over here" Zuko replied, wading through the water towards the shore and his clothes, pulling the coarse material of the shirt over his damp hair and smoothing it over the hard plains of his abdomen.

"I thought I'd find you around here" Aang sighed as he spotted the older man through the thick shrubs; it was obvious that he _had_ been bathing like Togh had predicted.

"I'd cover up too if I were you, the last time I checked Katara was heading this way" he warned, laughing as the image of Katara kicking the fire benders butt as she caught him swimming around half naked.

Zuko watched curiously as the young monk began to laugh hysterically at something he'd just thought of, leaving the prince to get dressed in peace before following the avatar back to the camp.

"If you want breakfast so much, why don't you go get it!?" Katara screamed, flinging back the tarp sheet that worked as a front door to her tent as she stormed up to Sokka and glared at him.

Sokka glanced nervously over at Togh, looking for some support but instead ending up empty handed with only so much as a 'I _did_ tell you' look from the small earth bender as she sat idly on a rock, observing the whole scene by sensing the vibrations in the ground.

Sokka—seeing the fury in his sisters eyes—picked up the sack from the floor and headed towards the lake, passing Aang and Zuko on the way.

"Hay Sokka, why have you got the food bag?" Aang asked confused as his friends brushed past them as he headed for the lake.

"I'm off to get us some breakfast!" he huffed, giving them a weary smile before disappearing back into the bush.

Aang shrugged and continued to walk silently next to Zuko, thinking of how one day—once they had finally defeated Ozai—Zuko would be the next fire lord, it sounded strange to him but it gave him hope.

"I wonder what was up with Sokka?" Aang thought out loud, hoping that it would spark some conversation between them.

"I don't know" Zuko replied to Aang's relief. "He said something about breakfast, maybe he's just hungry".

Aang smiled and nodded "Sokka is one for his food" he joked, looking up at the banished prince, hoping for a reaction of some sorts. But it was obvious that Aang had run short, Zuko just nodded and kept walking, his eyes focused and concentrating, almost as if he was somewhere else entirely.

Aang shrugged and continued to walk; he'd tried to reach out to the older man but it was obvious Zuko had other things on his mind.

"There you guys are" Togh called from where she sat perched on a rock, cleaning her feet. "Katara was beginning to worry" Togh giggled, as Katara poked her head out of her tent at the mention of her name.

"Aang there you are, I was wondering where you'd gotten to—Katara smiled, brushing aside the tarp door and stepping out into the open—I thought we'd do some training today?!"

Katara watched as the young avatar nodded his head enthusiastically "I haven't had a good fight in ages" he laughed, stretching his arms over his head before gliding over to where Togh was sitting.

"Hay Katara—Aang called from where he sat, a puzzled look crossing his face—whys Sokka off fishing?" Katara stared at the air bender, a pink blush spreading across her face as she remembered the humiliation she had felt earlier this morning.

"I couldn't find any fish, _something_ must have scared them off" she added acidly, glaring at Zuko from across the camp, she wanted to put as much distance between them as she could.

Aang shrugged and looked at Togh, a smile breaking out across her face "good god, sugar-queen, calm down. Your hearts beating a mile a minute" she giggled, pointing in the direction of the abashed water bender.

"Its not, I'm perfectly fine" Katara lied, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at the blind earth bender.

"I'm going to find Sokka!" she huffed, storming away from the camp site, any excuse to get away from a certain fire bender that sent her pulse racing every time their eyes met.

"What's up with Katara?" Aang sighed; everyone had been acting so weird lately. 'Maybe it's just the stress' Aang thought, dismissing it to the back of his mind, in a few days they would pack up and continue their journey to the fire nation. The thought of dueling Zuko's father sent shocks of lightning down his back that was definitely something he didn't want to think about.

Aang pulled back from his thoughts "hay Zuko you want to…" Aang stopped mid sentence, suddenly noticing the prince's disappearance 'what had happened to Zuko?' he questioned, looking quizzically at Togh.

"Don't look at me!—Togh exclaimed—I'm not a mind reader".

Aang sighed annoyed at the fact that both Zuko and Katara had promised to train him, and now here they were disappearing at every chance they had.

"Brighten up twinkle-toes" Togh smiled, hopping off her rock and heading off away from the camp. "Katara and Zuko aren't the only bending masters" Aang smiled, he could always count on Togh to make him feel better.

"Ok!" he laughed, floating up next to her, the pair of them giggling as they disappeared off to find a clearing.

"Katara, wait!" Zuko called, striding up to the water bender ahead of him and stopping in front of her so she too had to stop.

"What?" she spat back, her words holding such venom it would shame a two headed-viper-snake. She didn't know how or why her body reacted to the banished prince the way it did, but it scared her, making the young master more aggressive than she ever thought she could be.

"I thought we were all past this? I thought you trusted me now?!" Zuko asked confronting Katara, his anger beginning to rage like the fire he could produce and control but at that moment, Zuko wasn't sure whether he could control it or not, she just made him feel so fervent.

Katara stepped back, wondering what to answer to that, what Zuko said was true, she had forgiven him, made him feel like part of the group. "I…I…do, I mean I did" Katara stuttered, trying to find the right words as she found herself falling into the dark princes golden eyes.

"But that's beside the point and you still haven't explained what you were doing spying on me this morning!"

Zuko shook his head and stepped forward, closing the gap between the confused water bender and him self.

"I told you, I wasn't spying, I was bathing and before I could warn you, you began undressing!" Zuko's temper flared again, his hinds shaking as he towered over Katara, loosing himself as he stared into her large, opal blue eyes.

Katara blushed at the memory of Zuko's hands on her bare skin as he pulled her towards the surface, her skin tingled from the memory and she looked away, unable to meet his golden eyes, she knew deep down that he was right. The sight of the cool, familiar liquid had made her feel so free and relaxed she had been unable to help herself.

"But you know I'm right—Zuko continued, grasping Katara's arms, causing a shudder to run through the beautiful water benders body—deep down you know that you have no real reason to hate me right now!"

Katara shook her head and looked up at Zuko, flinching as she saw the fierceness in his eyes.

"Well do you?!" Zuko asked, shaking her so that she wobbled unsteadily on her feet.

"No" she sighed in defeat.

Zuko smiled down at her in triumph, his heart pounding as he watched her shiver under his touch. A greedy grin washing over his face as he watched Katara's reaction, straining to control himself Zuko stepped closer to her, pushing their body's together as he continued to hold her gaze. His body exploding in a wave of desire and passion as he held her close.

Katara could feel his heart race in time with hers as she stood locked in Zuko's embrace, hot flushes running wild through her body.

Zuko looked into Katara's bewildered expression, that one look said it all; she was feeling the same, mind numbing pleasure as he was. Closing his eyes, Zuko let go of his self control and cupped Katara's cheek tightly in his hand, swiftly lowering his mouth onto hers.

Katara's heart began to hammer harder—making her fear the moment it would fly out her chest entirely—as Zuko gripped her chin in his hand. Katara quivered again at this sudden act of dominance and passion, fearing but eagerly anticipating his next move at the same time.

They stood there for a second, completely wrapped in them selves as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

Katara's heart stopped completely as she felt Zuko's arms circle her waist before he leaned over and covered her lips with his. Katara's eyes flew open with the shock of the whole situation, however it wasn't long until she had given over to him, his lips causing her such pleasure she wondered how long it would take for her pass out.

Zuko smiled to himself as he felt Katara melt against him, her lips moving with his as she got over the shock of his sudden actions. Grasping her waist, Zuko plunged deeper into the kiss, running his tongue along Katara's bottom lip, asking for permission to explore her mouth.

Katara sighed angelically and opened her mouth, letting Zuko lick at her as if he were feeding, her hands making their way up the front of his body to wrap loosely around his neck.

"Katara!" Sokka cried, stumbling across Zuko and his little sister locked in a passionate embrace.

"Um…this isn't what it looks like, Sokka" Katara said, pulling away from Zuko and stepping toward her brother, preparing herself for a lot of damage control.

"Oh, really, I think it's exactly what it looks like" Sokka scoffed, letting the dripping bag fall to the floor as he strode menacingly past Katara and up towards Zuko.

"Sokka, please it was just a kiss!" Katara interrupted, drawing her brother's attention back to her and away from the angered Zuko.

"Just a kiss? JUST a KISS!" he fumed, stomping back over to where his sister now stood "_That_ was _not_ just a kiss!"

"I'm a grown woman, Sokka, I know the difference between a kiss and other things!" Katara fumed, her anger beginning to rise as the shock of Zuko's kiss began to wear off.

"That may be so, Katara—Sokka yelled, his face turning red—but I know what I saw, and no matter how much you deny it, I know where it was eventually going to lead to!"

"Sokka, calm down so we can discuss this like rational adults" Zuko called over the sound of Sokka's straining voice.

"Calm down! Calm down!—Sokka screamed, turning all his fury from Katara and directing it a Zuko—don't you tell me to calm down after what I saw you doing to my sister".

"I told you Sokka, nothing happened! Zuko replied, striding over the to the infuriated water tribe warrior.

"Nothing happened _yet_! You mean" Zuko rolled his eyes as the warrior began to stomp around the two of them.

"I don't know how it works over in the fire nation, but where we come from—Sokka explained motioning to Katara and himself—that sort of thing is unacceptable until _after_ marriage".

"Sokka!" Katara cried in horror "do you really think so little of me".

Sokka sighed and turned to face his younger sister "no, I don't think that lowly of you, all I'm saying is that I wouldn't put it past _him_" emphasizing his words as he jabbed Zuko in the chest.

Zuko growled at the water tribe warrior, he had gotten away with many things in Zuko's book, but questioning his honor was something Zuko didn't take lightly.

"How dare you question my honor—he snarled, his gaze locking with Katara's for a split second before he tore it away to stare at Sokka—I have the deepest respect for Katara".

"You're all the same, you fire nation folk, thinking you can take what you want when you want!" Sokka retaliated, reaching out behind him self and grabbing Katara's wrist.

"This is why Katara will be sleeping in my tent tonight and for the rest of the journey until I feel as if I can trust you again".

Zuko scowled at Sokka, his gaze softening as he caught Katara's eye.

'I'm sorry' her look read as she gazed into his face, one that she now felt universally linked to.

Zuko smiled weakly in return as Sokka dragged Katara back towards camp, trailing the dripping bag with him.

"Hay Sokka—Aang called, hopping off the rock where he had been sitting with Togh—did you get us something to eat, I'm starving".

"Wow what's wrong with you?!" Togh called, her feet picking up the tense vibrations that ran through the group of three that had just emerged from the dense forest.

"Nothing!" they all snapped in unison as Katara pulled herself away from Sokka, breaking the grip he had on her wrist.

"Ok, Ok, don't need to bite my head off!" Togh muttered, holding her hands up in surrender.

The day passed by pretty quick after everyone had sat down to eat, of course it was too late for breakfast, so they all tucked into an early lunch, which seemed to brighten Sokka's spirits significantly.

"Katara, where are you going?" Sokka called to his younger sister as she headed away from the camp fire and back to her tent.

"To bed" she replied acting as if Sokka was dumb in the head or something.

"You're sleeping in my tent tonight, remember!?" he called to her, holding the tarp door open in anticipation.

"You're being ridiculous" she scoffed, glaring at her brother.

"Do I have to come over there and get you myself?" the water tribe warrior retaliated impatiently.

"GGRR, you're such a pain in my ass, Sokka" Katara shouted, grabbing her sleeping bag and storming over to her brother's tent.

"What can I say, it's my job!" he shrugged, following her through the gap and snuggling into his sleeping bag next to hers.

"You do realize it's the full moon tonight?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked down on her brother's sleeping form.

Sokka mumbled, "So?" rolling away from her and towards the tent entrance.

"So, I guess that you don't mind staying up with me, since I won't be getting _any_ sleep tonight?" she whispered baiting her overprotective brother.

"Nice try Katara, but I can stay awake just as long as you can" Sokka replied confidently sitting up in his sleeping bag and crossing his arms as he watched his younger sister curl up.

"Want a bet?" she muttered, closing her eyes and pretending to fall asleep.

Katara's eyes flew open as she heard Sokka snore loudly, silently slipping out of her bag she crept across the tent floor and disappeared into the dark shadows outside.

There was too much foliage for her to see the moon clearly, so with her water pouches tied securely to her back Katara headed towards the river, her heart pounding with the power and strength that the full moon filled her with.

Azula stepped assertively out of her elaborate tent and looked up at the sky "perfect" she hissed, noting the circumference of the moon.

"What's perfect?" The chirpy voice of Tai Le asked coming from the inside of the tent.

"Tonight is the full moon—she grinned sadistically, looking over her shoulders to the two girls who sat playing Pi Shaw inside—and we all know who comes out to play during the full moon!"

"Your point being?" Mai sighed unenthusiastically from where she sat across from the other girl that was her complete opposite.

"My point _being_, is that the avatars little girlfriend is a water bender, so if it's a full moon where is she most likely to be?" Azula smiled cunningly, waving at her friends to follow her.

Mai and Tai Le shrugged and swapped confused looks before following their princess's lead.

Azula gathered the group of Di Le agents she had been traveling with and lead them towards the lake they were camped close to, slinking through the shadows like mist.

Katara smiled as she stepped into the blissful moonlight, her power surging like a tsunami as she basked in its ghostly glow.

"It's a shame this only happens once a month" she sighed pulling off her shoes and wading into the water until it constricted around her slim waist.

'What to try out first?' Katara thought going over a few moves in her head that she hadn't tried in a while.

Picking one that she had never fully mastered Katara took up her stance, creating numerous blades out of the shimmering liquid and with a flick of her wrists sent them twirling around her body like you would with a sword.

"I've never seen you water bend during a full moon" Zuko cooed from the tree he was leaning casually against, his hands folded calmly against his chest and a smile playing on his lips "It's enchanting".

"My brother would kill you if he knew you were here" she smirked remembering her brothers bent form as he slept sitting up. She must remember to lay him out when she got back, otherwise they would all suffer his complaining come morning.

"What Sokka doesn't know—'which is substantial' Zuko added silently—can't hurt him" the prince replied, watching the water bender more intently as she began to move the water intricately around her body.

"Mmm… and after he's done with you, what do you think he's going to do to me?" she laughed thinking of hundreds of ways that Sokka could make her life hell for the next few years.

"I'm not sure, but I think it may involve something along the lines of handcuffing yourselves together" Zuko replied joining in with Katara's laughter as images of the girl forever chained to her brother filled their heads.

"I can just see it now—Zuko laughed his eyes still fixed on Katara's back—Sokka and you one hundred years from now, sitting on a porch and _still_ handcuffed together".

Katara burst into a fit of giggles as Zuko painted the image into her head, the water that circulated around her splashing back into the lake as she lost control, doubling over as he sides began to hurt.

"Stop!—she cried wiping a tear from her eye—you're killing me" Katara hiccupped, gasping desperately for air.

Zuko stopped laughing first and walked up to the waters edge completely forgetting that he was fully clothed, Zuko strode through the water and up to where Katara was standing.

He couldn't believe how anyone could look so beautiful, even when they were still having a fit.

Katara stopped laughing and looked up at the dark prince as she felt his hand brush her cheek, making her heart hammer like a drum against her ribcage.

"This is torture" he said scowling into her face as her eyes looked up to meet his, the feel of her skin so soft against his hand twisting his stomach into knots.

"We can't be together, your brother, Aang, everyone, they would never allow it" he replied answering her questioning gaze.

"Since when have you ever cared about what anyone thinks?" Katara smiled reassuringly, cupping his cheek in response and pulling his face closer to hers.

"I care about what you think" Zuko answered still scowling at the thought of how he felt right now and how the one thing that he knew he must have, he would never get.

She was his forbidden fruit.

"Oh, damn them all!" he growled letting his emotions rule his body as he swept Katara up in his arms and kissed her fiercely, crushing his lips against hers as if at any moment she would slip through his fingers like the swift water that was her element.

Katara smiled, working her lips against his as flames erupted deep in her body sending scorching heat from the tips of her toes all the way up to the top of her head.

Katara knew it was wrong, utterly wrong for her to feel this way towards Zuko after everything that had happened, but as she stood wrapped in his arms, feeling as if nothing in the world could top what she was experiencing, she couldn't deny how right it felt.

Zuko groaned as he felt Katara pull herself closer to him, his right hand finding the small of her back as he pulled her firmly against him, her left leg slipping between his knees.

"Katara, my self control can only be stretched so far" Zuko breathed pulling away from her tender lips, making his gut twist in anticipation and want for the feel of her body wrapped around his.

"Then don't stretch" Katara smiled seductively, kissing at the hard muscled skin that lay exposed at his chest. Her body too aching for the touch of his skin bare against hers.

"You don't know what you're asking" he murmured gripping her head with his hand and lifting her chin so that their foreheads rested against each other as they learnt how to breathe again.

"Well, well, isn't this touching?!" a cruel hiss echoed from the shadows of the forest, freezing the couple where they stood.

Zuko squeezed his eyes close and wished for it to be a trick of the wind and that his brutal sister was not standing right behind him, but back in the fire nation where she belonged.

Zuko's anger burned deep inside him, it was just like his sister to ruin such a perfect moment. Feeling a growl rip from between his lips the prince pulled away from Katara, sending a round of fireballs towards the direction of the voice.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Azula yawned dodging her brother's measly attack with ease "how about I duel your little water bending peasant, it's a full moon and I would love to know the extent of her 'talents".

Katara moved to step around Zuko but he held her back with his arm, putting himself directly in the line of fire between Katara and his sister.

"Let me handle this and at the first opportunity grab the gang and get out of here!" he instructed glancing back over his shoulder at Katara.

"What about you?" she asked placing her hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes.

"I'll be fine, I promise just get everyone out of here" he sighed watching her eyes scan his face before he leant back and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

"If you two are quite finished over there" Azula sighed impatiently, tapping her foot against the soft shore as she watched her brother play tonsil hockey with the water bender.

"I'll come back for you" Katara whispered kissing him one last time.

"No! meet me where this lake joins with the sea, if I'm not there by sunset tomorrow take Aang and keep flying north" Zuko instructed looking at her one last time before turning to face the fight that lay ahead of him.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered trailing off, her heart plummeting into her stomach as the full force of Zuko's words hit her full on.

"Please, Katara" Zuko sighed catching Katara nod her head.

"Come _on_ Zuko I'm dying of old age over here" Azula whined crouching into her form.

"Now!" Zuko cried sending wave after wave of fire hurdling towards Azula, distracting the princess as Katara made a run for it.

Hearing her cue, Katara disappeared under water, creating an air pocket around her nose and mouth so that she could breathe as she made her way towards the shore just to the right of where Zuko and Azula stood battling.

"Follow her—Azula hissed to the two girls hidden in the thick shrub of the forest—she'll lead us to the avatar!"

Mai and Tai Le nodded silently as Azula barked their orders and swiftly disappeared back into the shadows to hunt the water bender.

Katara ran through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her, yelping when the branches bit into her skin as she whipped past them. She hadn't been running for long when she burst out into the clearing that held their camp "what is it Katara?" Togh's concerned tone appeared as she poked her head out of her tent.

"Azula!" Katara gasped, wheezing as she fought to catch her breath "Azula's here, Zuko's distracting her but he can't hold her off for long".

The small earth bender took in what Katara was saying, although it was hard through her puffing and panting but Togh got the gist of it. Stomping her foot Togh was able to wake Aang and Sokka sending them stumbling into the clearing still half asleep.

"What's going on?" Aang yawned rubbing his eyes as he stumbled up to the two girls, Sokka trailing not far behind him.

"We have to go! Azula's here" Katara exclaimed pushing the avatar and everyone else towards Appa.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere" Mai's cold voice floated in on the wind as she and Tai Le appeared in the clearing.

Katara looked up at Aang as he sat atop the flying bison's head "go—she called catching his attention—I'll hold them off".

Aang shook his head in disbelief "no Katara, come on!"

"AANG, JUST GO!" she shouted spinning around to face the two girls in front of her as Appa took of leaving Katara alone with Mai and Tai Le.

"This is way too easy I'm not even going to bother" Mai sighed, tucking her daggers back up her sleeves at the same time waving the acrobat forward to do her thing.

Katara pulled the water out of her pouches and sent the water out in whips snapping at the air between her and Tai Le, cursing the canopy that screened her from the moon.

"You know you should wear your hair up it'll really bring out your eyes" Tai Le instructed, dodging Katara's whips as she poked at the benders body, blocking her chi and immobilizing her victim.

"Now, now Zuzu—Azula cooed as she sent her lightning bolts at him—I'm sure father would let you keep her as a _pet_".

The fire nation princess smiled as she watched the anger fume on her brothers face, dodging his offense with ease as she circled him like a hawk.

Zuko growled at his sister, his wet clothes weighing him down as he advanced onto dry land, making him a lot more nimble and able to dodge Azula's attacks.

"What would you know you've never loved anyone! I bet you don't even love father, you just want the throne!" Zuko hissed watching as his sisters face faltered for a second before returning to its cruel grin as his comment hit home.

"You're going to pay for that you ungrateful little snob!" she screamed unleashing all her power on him ten fold, exploding with joy as she saw the shocked look on Zuko's face as he was hit with one of her lightning bolts.

Searing pain ripped through Zuko's chest as he coughed for air, the image of Azula's grinning face swimming before him as his vision faltered and it wasn't long until the banished prince was plunged into obliterating darkness.

(I would just like to point out that I do not own the avatar or any of the characters involved in that show—that right belongs to the lucky B******* that create and air the show—I, however just enjoy letting my imagination run wild in order to create these little fan fics)!


	2. Chapter 2

Captured-the story to go with the Image.

The heavy metal door to Zuko's dark cell slowly opened, the age and condition of the hinges causing the rusted joints to scream in protest as they were forcefully moved.

"Zuko, what a pleasant surprise" Azula cooed from the doorway, her tall dark figure casting a long, ominous shadow across the room as the light from the lamps behind her poured around the sadistic princess.

"Trust me it's not mutual" he hissed, knowing that there was a reason she was here, there was always something that she had to hold against him, make him feel inferior to her. Azula was always the gifted one, the fire lord's protégée; she had never had to compete for her fathers love like he had for years after being banished.

"Now, now Zuko, don't be like that, father has a surprise for you" she smiled cruelly, her golden eyes burning with hidden joy and amusement at his impending torture.

"I'm sure that whatever father has to surprise me with, I don't want any part of" Zuko replied, meeting his sisters glare with one of his own from where he kneeled on the cold, stone floor, his hands bound tightly behind his back.

"Ugh, I don't have time for one of your little sulks right now" she sighed, folding her arms and resting her shoulder against the door frame "so are you going to come, or do I have to get the guards in here to drag you all the way up to the throne room?"

Zuko shrugged and changed his position, so that he now sat firmly against the floor, his legs crossed under him, a smug smile tugging at his lips as he peered up to watch his sister through his chin length bangs. It always delighted him to watch the arrogance on her face fade into raw frustration, but Zuko wasn't stupid, he knew when he could push his sister and to what limits he could to it to.

Azula shrugged her shoulders and motioned for the guards to come and get her brother from where he sat stubbornly on his cell floor "Honestly, and I'm supposed to be the younger sibling!"

Azula watched as Zuko was tugged from his spot and led towards her, her eyes sparkling with the promise of pain for her brother "now, now Zuko, I'm sure you'll be back down here in your grimy little cell in no time".

Zuko watched as Azula straightened up from where she slouched against the door frame and headed out the door, guiding the way for the two guards as the lead Zuko up the winding staircase and into the bright light of the day.

How long had he been down in that cell? Zuko wondered as he caught his first glimpse of sunlight since he'd been captured. But it was worth every moment, just to know that the Avatar and everyone else had gotten away safely.

Zuko watched as he was lead down passageway after passageway, noting every twist and turn the path made. Remembering the different scenes as they flashed back to him. Reminiscences from his childhood flew through his head with every passing image and smell that seemed to hold a different memory for each.

As the hallways twisted and curved with their every step, Zuko's mind began to wander. His mind blurred for a second then all he could see were a pair of eyes, their deep blue gaze penetrating his mind and scorching his soul.

Zuko closed his eyes and dropped his head, willing the vivid images away as he felt his pain become not only psychological, but physical, flaring brightly in his heart which then pumped it through every vein in his body.

Azula walked ahead, leading the way through the palace maze as if it had been mapped and then burned onto the inside of her skull.

'Not much further' she thought to herself happily, eager to reach her father so they could show Zuko his 'surprise'.

Zuko bared his teeth, pushing that pain out of his head and attempting to confine it to somewhere in his body where it would not cause him so much grief.

He knew he had to forget the past, he had to forget her, every glance, and every caress had to be destroyed if he was going to survive the day.

The elegant double doors towered over the 4 of them as they stood waiting for their invitation.

Azula smiled maliciously as she waited to be summoned before her father, her enjoyment coming from the fear and desperation she could feel pulsing from Zuko's pale skin.

They weren't waiting long before the magnificently large red and gold doors swung steadily open.

As a child Zuko would stand and examine the doors in awe, marveling at the skill and craftsmanship that had been put into the doors.

However, today Zuko hardly noticed them; only the sound of crackling fire that emerged from the gaps drew him back from his pain.

Azula led the procession through the doors and into the dimly lit chambers, her eyes focused intently on the figure sitting majestically behind his wall of fire.

The four stopped meters away from the wall of scorching heat and flames and fell to the floors as they bowed to their fire lord with Zuko still wedged securely between the two Di Li agents.

"I have brought Zuko at your request, father" Azula spoke, he long bangs skimming the black, marble floor as she spoke, her eyes reflecting the light from the fire in front of her.

Fire Lord Ozi smiled down at his protégée child; she had never let him down no matter what task he put to her. His son on the other hand—Ozi turned to stare at his son—was nothing but a disappointment to him, the mark on the side of Zuko's face a reminder to his father. Ozi would never forgive Zuko for what he had done, neither would he forget it.

"My daughter" Ozi cooed proudly "I know I can always count on _you_ not to disappoint me".

Azula beamed at his praise, coming out of her bow and straightening up as she stood before her father, her Di Li agents following her lead.

"It was no trouble, father" she replied, gesturing her agents to bring Zuko forward so that he knelt on the floor like a criminal before his judge.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here" Ozi commanded watching his son like an eagle-hawk would a badger-rat, just waiting for the right moment to go in for the death strike.

But what Ozi had in store for his son was a whole lot more torturous and crueler than even Zuko's worst nightmares.

Ozi had the only thing in the world that was guaranteed to bring his son willingly to his knees.

Zuko stared at his father with all the hate and rage he could force into his golden eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as he growled and bared his teeth at the man in front of him.

"Now, now Zuko, this only has to be as hard as you make it" Ozi smiled, his eyes overflowing with wickedness as he attempted to hide the true meaning behind his words.

Zuko knew that whatever his father had planed for him wouldn't be far behind; he may hate the man as much as any human being could hate another.

But Zuko knew his father and knew he wasn't the best man when it came to self control, especially if he knew that there was something he was going to enjoy approaching.

"You see, where you have failed, we have succeeded. The key to any well executed plan all lies on the quality of the bait".

Zuko's eyes locked with his fathers as he suddenly caught the meaning behind his father's words. But who? Everyone had gotten away, he had made sure of it, sacrificed himself for the freedom of the others.

Zuko was so caught up in his own personal turmoil that he didn't notice the silent gesture his father had directed at the door to Zuko's right.

It wasn't until he heard the struggled resistance that he snapped out of his own personal dilemma and returned to the one at hand.

It took Zuko a while for his eyes to focus on the struggling individual being led towards his father by the Di Li, but when he did Zuko felt the whole world crumble around him and dissolve into complete darkness.

"Let me go, Let me go!" the girl cried, struggling vainly against the solid grip of the agents who held her firmly wedged between them.

Ozi eyed the girl curiously, from the sweep of her long dark hair, across the soft curve of her tan cheek, and continued down her body, saving her dazzling blue eyes for last.

"A true water tribe beauty" he called out—eyeing Zuko particularly "Do you not think so Zuko?"

Katara's limbs sagged as the name caught her attention, Zuko! Zuko was here! Her head spun around the room until her eyes locked with his. Almost breaking down as she saw the hopeless expression on his face and the cold emptiness of his stare.

Zuko could feel the ice shards pierce his heart and rip through his limbs as he stared deep into her beautifully sorrowful eyes. His heart ripping itself apart as he watched the crystal droplets of her tears appear in her eyes and slide silently down her soft cheeks.

"Whatever it is you want—Zuko called to his father, tearing his gaze away from Katara and facing the fire Lord—anything, anything at all, I'll give it to you, just let her go!"

Zuko watched as his father stared intently at Katara's weakened form, tearing his gaze away every now and again to watch the emotions play across his sister's smiling face.

He could see the cogs turning in her mind as she examined the scene before her.

"Now I see!" Azula cried out with pure joy "it all makes sense, that night in the woods, the empty expressions, the days and days of not speaking!"

Katara met Zuko's anxious look with one of her own, had Zuko just gotten them in deeper than they could afford.

Ozi tore his gaze from the stunning water tribe peasant to look at his daughter.

"What is it daughter? What is it that you see that I don't?" he asked his eyes cold but puzzled as he watched her glare intensely at the water tribe girl and his son.

"Do you not see it father?" she asked, turning to look at him with a gleam in her eye that promised unfathomable pain and suffering.

Ozi continued to look blankly at his daughter as Azula turned towards Zuko and Katara, pointing a long sharp finger in their direction "They're in love!"

Katara gasped and averted everyone's gaze as they turned to stare at her, her legs trembling as she stood before the fire lord and his vicious viper-snake of a daughter.

Ozi let out a dark and brutal laugh as he watched his son and the peasant intently, who would have thought?! "You certainly know how to pick your women, Zuko—his father cooed, admiring the water benders tight little figure—maybe you are more my son than I hoped".

Zuko took a breath and risked a glance at Katara, his heart sinking as he saw her slumped posture and downcast eyes.

"Seems such a waste though" Ozi sighed, his gaze tracing over the contoured lines of Katara's face as her eyes began to swell with tears, soon Aang and Sokka would come for her, and when they did, they would be walking right into the Fire Lords trap.

Katara had lived through a lot, her mother's death, her father's separation; she had even watch Aang die and come back.

There was so much that she had been through in the past, and as she stood waiting for the final nail in their coffins, she felt the last slivers of hope and happiness she'd held for the future of the world and for herself die away.

"Why so sad my beauty?" Ozi sighed dramatically from his dais, blotting out the fire before him so he could make his way towards the distressed water bender.

"You have no need to fret—he whispered in her ear, brushing his hand along the back of her neck as he closed his eyes to enjoy the exotic scent of her skin—I have bigger plans for you".

Katara closed her eyes and cringed away from the Fire Lord touch, his fingers drawing icicles through her veins as he caressed his way across her shoulders and up her neck.

Katara's eyes burst open and she cried out in pain as Ozi grasped her hair and brought her head back, causing her neck to arch, leaving her throat exposed and vulnerable to the fire Lord as his lips caressed along her soft, tender skin.

Zuko struggled in vain against his bonds, rage burning his insides as he was forced to watch his father stroke and kiss his way along Katara's flesh until his lips pressed firmly and determinedly against hers.

Ozi kissed the water bender with such force that he could feel his lips begin to bruise, even with his hand pulling at her hair, the girl continued to refuse him with such determination it drove him to the brink of insanity.

A sharp, stabbing pain erupted from his face and Ozi stepped back, releasing his grasp on the water tribe peasant.

The soft trickle of blood began to pool and run down his chin from the gash in his lip where the girl had bit into him.

Feeling his rage burn through him, Ozi turned back to Katara and struck her across the face with such force she doubled over in pain, unable to catch herself as she hit the floor Katara felt the sudden pain of her ribs colliding with the hard marble beneath her.

Clutching at her side, Katara rolled over onto her back to relieve the pressure from her newly fractured ribs, her face crumbling as she tried to breathe through the pain from her face and chest.

"I will have you, one way or another! And when I do, the next avatar will be mine!" the fire Lord hissed, his voice so full of vigor and malice that it echoed off the walls.

Azula watched the scene from where she stood to Zuko's left, allowing her to witness not only the pain and suffering coming from the water bender, but her brother too.

The brutality of the pain that circulated through the room bringing a cruel smile to the princess's lips, causing such sorrow and unhappiness came like second nature to her; it was what she had been born to do.

"Leave her alone" Zuko breathed, hoping that if there were any spirits they would come to his aid.

"Do what you wish to me, just leave Katara be" Zuko said, knowing that he had now caught his fathers attention "Don't make her suffer because of my mistakes".

Ozi watched as his son tried desperately to turn the heat directed at Katara to himself, glancing at her every now and again to make sure she was still breathing.

"Your mother always believed you were strong, Zuko—Ozi said, eyes burning with something that Zuko could not place—and I used to believe her, but now I see that you're nothing but weak!"

Zuko met his fathers stare with one of his own, conjuring all the hate and contempt he felt for his father 'if only looks could kill' Zuko thought his dark sense of humor becoming dominant in his mind.

Zuko glanced at Katara, holding her gaze as he saw the affection she felt for him swirl around in her entrancing eyes "Love is not weakness, if anything it's stronger than even the deepest hate or the greatest fear!" Zuko stated to his father, tearing himself away from Katara to deliver his words with as much effort and passion he could muster.

"Love?!" Ozi roared "where has _love_ gotten anyone? Do you think love built this palace? Did love make the Fire Nation the greatest civilization known to the world?"

Zuko averted his fathers gaze, turning himself so that he could watch Katara through the reflections off the floor. Of course his father would think that, it was times like this that Zuko wondered if his father had loved his mother at all? And that just tore him up inside.

The fire lord's anger continued to rage inside him as he stood watching his son, unable to read the emotions plaguing his features.

"I grow tired of this" Ozi mumbled to his daughter "take them back to their cells".

Azula walked towards her father, stopping but feet away from where he stood, bowed and motioned the guards to follow her, brining the prisoners with them.

"And I _will _be coming for you" the fire lord murmured, catching Katara's arm as she was brought past him and through the elegant entrance from which Zuko and Azula had just exited "and when I do, you'd better be ready".

Katara looked away from the fire lords blazing eyes, shuddering at the thought of bedding Zuko's father, the man they had trained Aang for years to fight.

Zuko and Katara were taken back down to the dungeon, there cells looming before them like black holes, cold and inescapable.

"Katara—Zuko called as he waited for his door to be re-opened, like Katara's next to him—I love you" he whispered.

Katara looked over to the man next to her, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Katara opened her mouth, preparing herself to tell Zuko about how deeply and profoundly she loved him back, but was cut short as a firm hand on her back shoved her forward into her dark damp cell.

Zuko watched, his heart thrumming in his chest like a humming bird as he waited for Katara's reply, a snarl tearing from his lips as he watched the guards abuse her already damaged and fragile body.

"You two had better get comfortable" Azula laughed evilly "because you're going to be here for a long, long time".

"Then enjoy it while you can, Azula—Zuko shouted as he was forced back into his cell—because your time is almost up and when it is, you're going to beg for death!"

Azula watched her brother carefully as he was locked back inside his hole, her temper wearing thin.

"I hope you rot here in your little cell, the peasant however—Azula looked off into the distance as if thinking of what next to say, but Zuko knew it was just for dramatic effect—well, I'm sure father will put her to good use".

Zuko felt his blood boil with rage at the thought of Katara being left at the mercy of his sadistic father and sister. "If you so much as lay one finger on her-" Zuko called to his sister as she turned to leave them, unable to think of anything to threaten her with.

"You see Zuko—she smiled viciously at him as his face stayed pressed against the bars—you can't win, you have nothing and I've out grown you". Azula let her brother's threat fall away, and with gust of wind, she was gone and Zuko and Katara were left to their thoughts.

The two prisoners were left in silence, unable to speak or think, what had happened today had shocked them both and now all that was left was to wait for death, or in Katara's case worse.

"I'm sorry" Zuko breathed knowing Katara could still hear him through the cracks in the stone "it's my fault you're here, if only id taken down my father when I'd had the chance".

Katara's tears continued to fall down her face as she breathed through the pain in her ribs and across her face.

"You can't blame yourself—she whispered back—none of us would ever have expected so much of you".

Katara smiled and laid her hand against the cold, hard stone that separated her from the last person she had ever expected to have stolen her heart.

"I want to thank you though, for what you did back in the forest, you risked everything for us".

Zuko laughed although the sound was as humorless and cold as the stone that surrounded them "not much good that did, I still wasn't able to save you from my family and now—"

Zuko broke off as images bathed in red filled his head.

Katara lay on the dark maroon bed, the sheets around her disturbed from the force she had been thrown onto them. Her body squirming and trembling under the dark shadow as it engulfed her. A wet ripping sound reverberated through his head as he saw Katara's robes ripped off of her weakened body, the world went black and Zuko forced himself to surface, casting the images as far away from him as possible.

"Zuko! Zuko please!" Katara cried from the cell next to him, her face pressed against the cool stone, giving her some relief from her pain.

"Don't let your father take me, don't let him be my first. I want you Zuko! I want it to be your arms that I can escape to while I lay with the fire lord!"

Zuko felt the sting of Katara's words as he listened to her plea, his self control burning places deep down inside his body. But even if he did give in to what Katara was asking of him, how could they, they were separated by a wall of thick stone.

"Katara—Zuko sighed, placing his hand against the stone, mirroring Katara— how can you tease me like this? I can't even see you, let alone touch you".

But Katara had already come up with a solution. From living with Togh Katara had learnt that if you heat rock to a certain temperature and then cool it with water, it'll crack.

Katara shared her knowledge with Zuko and he agreed to try.

Zuko closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he didn't know how he would be able to control himself if it didn't work, Katara had lifted his hopes higher than he thought possible.

While Zuko got to work on heating the rock between them, Katara labored on finding enough water to cover the area of the wall. Luckily enough for her, the cells were so dark and gloomy Katara was able to draw water form the air around her and soon she had enough.

It took Zuko a while to heat the entire wall, keeping the large flame constant while he waited for Katara pulled strenuously at his energy.

"Zuko? Are you ready?" Katara hissed to him, moving the water around in her cell, readying herself for the next step.

"Yes, but we have to be quick, someone bound to hear us" Katara nodded in agreement and took a deep breath, pulling the water away from the wall and whipping it back.

The rock that stood between the fire bender and the water bender hissed as its hot surface was rapidly cooled.

Katara and Zuko stood and watched the wall roar in protest as cracks began to run up and down the wall.

"Its working!" Katara smiled, as the cracks spread over the surface of the wall.

"We just have to find the weakest spot and kick it through" Zuko called to her as they began tracing the wall with their hands searching for an area where it would give.

"Over here!" Katara called, Zuko followed the sound of her voice to the corner closest to the door "this is the frailest part; the cracks go straight through the rock".

Zuko smiled and called for Katara to stand back as he kicked at the stone, punching his foot through the middle then digging the rest away.

The hole was small, too small for Zuko to fit through "here let me try" Katara whispered peering through the opening they had just made.

"Hold that thought—Zuko hissed—someone's coming" Katara and Zuko jumped to opposite sides of their cells and hid in the shadows.

"What was that noise!?" a rough voice called through the bars in Zuko's door.

"I heard no noise" Zuko spat back, meeting the guards stare with a deadly one of his own "maybe your snoring created cracks in the wall".

The guard fumed, his temper getting the best of him as he grasped for his keys "I'll teach you some manners, banished prince or no!"

Zuko smirked arrogantly egging the guard on as he stumbled for the right key.

"Stop it! The both of you! It was me, I slipped on the floor and fell, that was the sound that you heard, there's no need to fight!" Katara called through her bars, watching as the guard pulled the key out of the lock and took a step back.

"You're just baiting me—he smirked back—so that when I open the door you can pounce!" the guard looked from Zuko to Katara, securing his keys back to his belt before sighing and walking away.

"What were you thinking?!" Katara hissed feeling part of her old self returning to her body "What is he'd seen the hole?"

"What was I _thinking_?! _I_ was thinking that, that guard could be our way out of here!" Zuko retaliated sliding closer to the hole so he could see her face.

Katara hung her head in defeat, Zuko was right, what if that was their one and only chance of escaping and Katara had gone and thrown it away!

"Katara—Zuko sighed reaching his hand through the hole so he could place it on her cheek—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that".

Katara smiled and looked through the hole and into Zuko's shining, golden eyes.

It was strange how she used to see them as cold and empty, but as she looked up at him all she could feel was the warmth and hope that radiated from those very same golden irises.

"No it's my fault, I wasn't thinking" Katara sighed, rubbing her face against his palm, the heat radiating from his skin felt good, like a bright warm fire in a cold dark room.

"Katara, you're so cold" Zuko stared, feeling the ice chill to her skin as she wrapped her hands around his.

"Crawl through" he told her, sliding back to make room for her to squeeze through.

The size of the hole was no problem for Katara, she had always been naturally slim and she was able slide through with ease, sighing as Zuko wrapped her up in the warmth of his arms.

The two benders sat silently in the cell, as Zuko thawed out the frozen Katara. "Thank you" she whispered to Zuko, her head cradled against his chest as she lay curled in his lap.

"It's my pleasure" he smiled, his warm gaze meeting her deep blue eyes. Katara's body convulsed and shivered as a thought ran through her mind.

"What is it?" Zuko asked anxiously, pulling her closer to his body hoping that by holding her closer he could drive away all her fears.

"It's nothing" Katara shivered, but this time no amount of body heat could thaw out the images that ran through her mind and froze her blood dead in her veins.

Zuko continued to watch as Katara fought a loosing battle with her subconscious and in that moment Zuko didn't need to ask what it was that was troubling her.

"It's ok—Zuko whispered as his lips traced her forehead, sending shivers back up and down Katara's spine, but this time it was the good shivers—I'll never let him lay a finger on you ever again!"

Zuko's words becoming forceful, as right then and there he decided that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Katara's eyes flew open, something had happened, something significant that would change the course of history forever. Katara turned to look at Zuko and saw the determination flickering in his eyes as the stared off into the distance.

He had done this, his determination had forged a new path for the future and Katara could now see it, there in his eyes.

Katara felt her anxiety lift in a wave of exhaustion and bliss as her eyelids fluttered with the strain of today's events.

Zuko smiled to himself as he watched Katara sleep soundly in his arms, happy that she was somewhere where his father couldn't attack her thoughts.

Zuko yawned and rested his head on top of Katara's his body fatigued from the strain of not knowing what was to come, his mind wandering to a better place as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Vivid images danced through Katara's head in a flurry of bright colors and exuberant patterns. Faces of loved ones smiled down at her as she danced among a field of wild flowers from a place long forgotten.

Katara watched as the faces faded into the background of her surroundings 'no, come back' she cried playfully as she chased after the faces.

Katara smiled and fell back on the soft flowers under her feet, her body framed with color and light.

'Katara' the wind whispered, drawing her attention away from the flowers.

'come to me Katara' smiling at the promise of a chase Katara rose from her bed and followed the sound of the voice, the wind pushing her onward.

'Katara, I've been waiting' it called again, the voice a lot more human this time, a lot more real. Katara climbed to the top of a grassy hill, her face bright and shinning with the force of the sun.

'Zuko' she sighed, recognizing the face and voice immediately 'what are you doing here?'

Zuko smiled down on her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against his chest 'you tell me?' He laughed, burying his head in her hair 'this is your dream'.

'No, not a dream' Katara sighed, her body melting into his embrace.

'I love you, so much' Zuko hummed his breath hot and tender against her skin.

'I love you too and I'm sorry' she replied pulling back so she could look deep into his golden eyes.

'For what my love?' Zuko smiled back down at her, his face so handsome and perfect, just as she remembered.

'For not telling you before now' Katara smiled back at him, her laugh carrying on the wind so that it filled the field.

Zuko laughed with her, before silencing the fields as he bent down to kiss her, his lips moving ever so softly with hers as if he were afraid that at any moment she could shatter in his hands.

Katara sighed and gave into the kiss, letting her lips and mouth move with the motions that Zuko was making.

Zuko's body tensed and Katara pulled away to ask what the matter was, a cry escaping from her lips as a firm hand dug into her hair and grasped it tightly.

'Zuko?' she tried calling as his lips became fiercer against hers, his mouth pressing so tightly that she was afraid that her teeth were going to pierce the soft skin of her lips.

'Zuko! Stop! Please!' she cried, wedging her hands between her body and Zuko's, and then with all her might she shoved against him.

'Don't resist me!' she heard a voice tell her, but it wasn't Zuko, she had felt the reverberations of the words as they came from his chest, but the voice wasn't Zuko's, it was darker, deeper, more commanding.

Katara's breath caught in her chest and she looked up into the face of the man holding her.

'I will have you one way or another' his ice cold voice demanded 'and you will give me the next avatar'.

'No!' she cried, beating her fists against the fire lord's chest in attempt to free herself.

'You can't resist me' he shouted coldly, grasping her wrists in his hands and brining his face closer to hers.

'If you resist me I will hunt down every last person that you care about, and do you know what I'm going to do with them?' Katara closed her eyes and shook her head, her tears beginning to flow freely down her cheeks, as Ozi stabbed at her heart.

'I'm going to make you sit and watch as I torture and eventually kill each and every one of them' he smiled down on her cruelly, his breath hot and feverish against her skin.

'No!' she whispered, shaking her head more vigorously.

'And do you know who I'm going to start with?' Katara was sobbing freely now because she knew the answer 'Zuko!'

"NO!!" Katara cried, sitting straight up, rousing Zuko from his dreams.

"Katara? Katara are you ok?" he asked hugging her back against his chest, as he felt her shake violently with the memory of her dream "it's ok, it was just a dream, you're safe now".

Katara closed her eyes and slumped back against Zuko, letting his arms engulf her, her mind too exhausted to say anything.

"Its ok" Zuko shushed her, rocking the pair of them back and forwards as he attempted to slow her shaking form.

"I love you" she whispered, her lips brushing his as she turned to look at him.

"I love you too" Zuko murmured back as his lips fell over hers, immediately feeling her calm down as her shaking slowed to a dull twitch before disappearing completely.

Katara turned to face him completely, her legs straddling his hips as she pushed him back against the stone wall, her lips moving more energetically against his now, as her breathing sped up.

"Katara, calm down" Zuko sighed, pulling her arms off of him and placing them in her lap "not now, not tonight, you're obviously in shock and not thinking clearly".

As much as it killed Zuko inside and tested his self control, he knew that if he did sleep with her tonight, she would end up resenting him for forever after that. He knew how special she wanted her first time to be and he only wanted what was best for her, so he pushed her away.

Dawn would come soon, and it scared him to death not knowing what it was going to bring.

The door to the dungeons flung open, the old, rusty hinges screaming with protest, and the sound of armored feet hitting the stone floor aroused Zuko and Katara from their thoughts.

"Little water bender, little water bender, I've come for you!" Ozi's floated through the darkness and froze Katara where she sat wrapped in Zuko's arms.

Fear gripping at her heart as she knew that there was no waking from this nightmare, no Zuko to wake up to.

This was her worse than death……..


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let you all know if you end up getting lost in my little maze of crazy zutara storys this is the chapter that follows on from Captured.

Now I have to warn you this chapter is not for the faint hearted and I'm not kidding, this next chapter is full on and as much of many of you may hate me after you've read this chapter and think of me as sick and twisted, just know that this all plays a major part in the story!

Chapter 2

Katara opened her eyes weakly, her vision blurring as her head pounded "my head" she moaned reaching to rub her temples, only to find her hands chained against something cold and hard.

"What's going on?" he cried snapping out of her daze and glancing frantically around the room decorated with red and gold, her head speeding as sudden images flooded her head.

"NO!" Zuko screamed as Katara was ripped from his arms by one of the guards "get your hands off of her!"

Ozai looked down at his son as he struggled under the weight of the two guards that had to hold him down, a cruel smiled spreading across his face as he turned to grasp Katara's chin in his vice like grip, his eyes shinning with pleasure as she yelped in pain.

"Well, well, what do we have here, how did you—Ozai grinned down at the water bender—end up in _his_ cell?" the fire lord emphasized as he pointed a slim finger in his sons direction.

"The wall broke!" Zuko spat, still struggling against the guards.

Ozai sneered at the prince and turned back to Katara brushing her cheek with his free hand tenderly "no matter, but if I find that you have plucked my succulent little peach before I've had the chance to take a _bite_—Ozai snapped exchanging looks with his son—then I'm sure I'll find a way to make you both pay dearly for it".

Katara gasped and broke free of the fire lords grasp, twisting her body as far as the guards holding her would allow so she could glance into Zuko's eyes one last time.

"Oh how she wishes that it was you that will take her this night" the fire lord gleamed looking between Zuko and Katara "can you see it in her eyes Zuko? I know I can! Which will make the conquest so much more delicious".

Zuko met Katara's gaze, his face crumpling as her look tore his heart out, she was so afraid, so frail, how would she survive it? "I'm so sorry Katara" Zuko whispered a tear sliding down his face as he stared into her opal eyes.

Katara shook her head "its not your fault" she sighed as her vision blurred from the liquid pooling in her eyes.

"I will rip you to shreds!" Zuko growled at Ozai the ferocity of his words making Katara shudder.

"Zuko—" Katara replied but was cut off before she could finish as Ozai hit her across the face, plummeting the water bender into complete darkness.

"KATARA!" Zuko cried as he watched his father strike the woman with such force he rendered her unconscious.

"Don't worry Zuko you'll have her back once I've finished with her" Ozai called to his son as he left the dungeons, watching the shallow breathing of the young woman as she was carried through the palace.

"I see my little water bender has finally come around" Ozai cooed as he entered the room closing the large double doors firmly behind him "now, are you going to behave? Or do I have to leave you chained up?"

Katara met the cruel fire lords gaze from where she sat cowering in the corner, her hands chained to the wall above her "you're sick!" she spat, hissing at him as he drew closer and laid his hand against her bruised cheek.

"Still reluctant to do what her master bids—Ozai scowled down at her before his lips curled into a vicious smile—I like them feisty, you will satisfy me well".

Katara shivered as his hands moved down her neck and over her shoulders, pushing back the smooth blue cloth to reveal the soft tender flesh of what lay beneath. Katara furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head as Ozai kissed along her neckline, moaning with impatience as he felt himself grow hard through the sheer material of his pants, a dark smile breaking over his face as he bit into her mocha skin causing her to cry out.

The fire lord pulled away and unclipped her bindings from the wall as Katara inspected the wound on her collar, Ozai had bitten so hard he'd broken the skin causing bright blood to pool to the surface.

"you should be honored my little pearl, many of the women in my harem would kill for a night in my bed" the fire lord whispered in her ear as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Then why don't you take one of them and leave me be?" Katara cried kicking and screaming as the man carried her over to the large bed in the centre of the room that was especially equipped to handle those who continuously resisted.

"And give up the chance to take you myself? No" Ozai said answering his own question as he threw Katara on the bed, pinning her down under his weight "usually I like my women more experienced, but you, Katara, are too much of a good thing to give over to just anyone".

Katara squeezed her eyes shut and tried to disappear to a better place away from the fire nation and Ozai's cruel grasp. "Mm you taste of rain and dew" he said kissing her wrists as she continued to thrash against him screaming and shouting for someone to come and help "Its no use my sweet, no one will ever come I've made sure of that".

"No!—she cried as Ozai continued to kiss at her neck, slowly working his way lower down her body—I will never give myself to you!" she protested wriggling free her right hand and slapping him as hard across the face as she could.

"How dare you, you water tribe peasant!" Ozai roared, grabbing her wrists and forcing them into the cuffs that hung attached to the bed frame as he began to hit her over and over again.

"How _DARE_ you!" he snarled stopping inches away from her face only to grab it so tightly that Katara was sure he was going to break her jaw.

Ozai grinned "I _was_ going to be gentle with you—he sniggered, his lips moving towards hers as he spoke—but you've just made me _so_ angry I don't know if I can control myself anymore".

"I hope you rot in hell you sick bastard!" Katara spat blinking through the tears of pain that ran freely down her cheeks.

Ozai's temper flared like the destructive fire he could produce, his anger spreading through out his whole body like a bushfire as the water bender continued to resist.

"You little whore! I was trying to be nice, I was going to show you what life as part of my harem would be like, but now, now I'm going to fuck you raw!" the fire lord yelled inches away from her face.

Ozai growled as he felt his self control rip at his insides as it clawed to be free, his pants growing tighter and tighter by the second as the violence of what lay ahead made his blood pulse with lust and impatience.

Pinning her down with his thighs Ozai caressed down Katara's body as she struggled against her bonds, screaming and groaning as the cold hard metal began to bite into her skin.

The fire lord watched intently as she writhed under his touch as he stoked the material over her breasts making him grow more. Unable to control him self for any longer, Ozai produced a small knife that lay hidden under one of the pillows and sliced away the tie that held Katara's yukata in place, tearing at the fine material that lay between him and her tight, untouched body.

" NO!" Katara continued to scream as the fire bender tore off her clothes, leaving them in a pile of shredded material in the middle of the room.

"Hold still—Ozai hissed pressing the tip of the dagger to the base of her jugular—I wouldn't want to mark any of that perfect skin now would I?"

The fire lord smiled as he watched the fear appear in her face as he lowered his lips to the soft skin around her midriff at the same time cutting away the fabric that wrapped around her breasts.

Ozai grinned as Katara's screams turned into moans as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tender skin as it began to taut under his touch.

"It feels good doesn't it?" he groaned as his swollen manhood brushing up against her inner thigh, sending shivers down the fire lords back.

"I told you, I can be a _very_ generous lover… when I want to be" he added lustfully looking up the line of her body as she squirmed under his hot touch.

Katara closed her eyes, trying not to pay attention to the pleasures that Ozai was making her body respond to. 'No! no! NO!' her mined cried out as a shock of electricity ran from her stiff nipple through her body and into her groin, making her gasp involuntary.

It was as if her body had a mind of its own that kept screaming yes! As her conscience retaliated with NO!

"No—Katara whispered her body too shocked for her speak any louder—please, Ozai, no!" as soft trickles of tears began to slide over her cheeks again.

"you should have thought of that before you defied me" he laughed cruelly, his hands moving over her waist and down to her hips where the last of her undergarments lay—amazingly—still intact, but not for long.

With a sharp jerk Ozai ripped the last of the water benders garments off her body, her body jolting with the violence of the movement.

"No, no!" she continued to whisper, her eyelids fluttering open and shut as Ozai tugged at the chord that held his pants in place, letting them fall away as the material became loose around his hips and slid down his muscular thighs.

"Shall we do this the easy way, or the hard way, Katara—Ozai whispered appearing back up near her face—did you, or did you not give yourself to my son?"

"No, please Ozai, no" Katara murmured, her breathing shallow and faint as she sat tottering the fine line between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Have it your way" he hissed forcing his lips against hers and biting down on her lip as he found her wet but tight, forcing a finger inside of her, bringing Katara gasping to the surface of the lake she had been submerged in. her body tightening at the feel of him poke around inside of her.

"It seems that my son is more of a gentleman then I expected" Ozai grinned breaking away from her lips to look down into her scared eyes.

"I will never let you take me!" Katara screamed as her voice returned to her lips and she began to fight against him "I would rather die!"

Ozai's gaze hardened as his lips turned up into a snarl "we'll see about that!" he replied pulling his finger out from between her legs and positioning himself above her, his hands holding her thighs apart against her will.

"NO!" she cried as she felt the swollen tip of his manhood brush against her groin.

"YES!" he hissed grabbing her neck, his eyes shinning with lust and madness as his fist constricted around her throat "I _will_ have you!"

Katara gasped for air as Ozai's grip tightened around her neck, her vision swimming due to lack of oxygen, her body convulsing as she fought to breathe her lungs screaming in agony.

Then suddenly peaceful bliss coming as she slipped back into the safe haven of her subconscious, her body heaving a sigh of relief as she was once again swallowed by the darkness.

Zuko sat in his cell silently, his heart shattering as images of Katara wrists chained to a bed frame as his father took advantage of her danced torturously in his head.

"AARRGGHHH!" he screamed in anguish, as he felt himself slowly turn mad from waiting, it had been hours since Ozai had come and taken Katara away 'surely she'll be here soon' he stressed pacing his cell.

'I'm going to kill him' Zuko thought his anger reaching boiling point 'screw Aang he can have Azula, but me, I'm getting my father once and for all'.

Zuko stopped suddenly his breath freezing in his chest as he heard a key scrape the lock.

Rushing over to the thick metal door Zuko pushed his head against the bars, desperate to see who was coming down the hall way.

The footsteps echoed off the dripping walls as they made their way closer to the prince's cell.

"Poor girl!" A gruff but sympathetic voice sighed as the two guards walked past the empty cells "I don't know how she's still alive, did you see what he was doing to her?"

"Yeah, had her chained up to the wall as he whipped her back raw trying to get her to wake up" said the other as he shuffled his keys nervously in his hand "are you sure he wont be angry at us for taking her to the infirmary before we brought her back here?"

"No, its ok, the doc's a personal friend of mine he wont tell Ozai unless I ask him to" the gruff voice replied as he shifted something in his arms.

'Katara!' Zuko thought his stomach plummeting into his feet as he continued to listen to the two guards' conversation.

"Good, are you sure she's going to be ok? She was half dead by the time we got her to the doc" the smaller guard asked watching his friends' concerned expression.

"I don't know, doc said that he did all he could without keeping her there, I suppose we just have to pray for the best".

Zuko sank down to the floor cradling his head against his knees, what did his father do to her that was so horrible he almost killed her? And better yet, what had she done to make him that mad? Ozai never got so mad he lost that much control.

The footsteps stopped outside Zuko's cell as the guards unlocked the door; the light was so bright after so long of darkness Zuko had to shield his eyes with his hand.

The two men threw Zuko apologetic looks as they handed her over to him "she's taken quite a beating" the taller of the two said supporting Katara's head as Zuko cradled her against his chest.

"Here—the shorter, younger man of the two said holding out a small leather pouch "this should speed the healing process".

Zuko motioned for the guard to lay it in the corner, thanking the two men as they left Zuko alone with the broken form of Katara.

"Katara?—Zuko whispered, brushing back the loose hair from her face—Katara love, please wake up?" nothing, she didn't move, not a muscle, the only signs that she was still alive was the shallow rasping breaths that she took irregularly and the gently flutter of her heart beat.

Zuko didn't sleep at all that night his mind was too restless on Katara's condition, his heart stopping every time her breathing stopped sporadically.

The week passed without so much as a twitch from Katara, pushing Zuko's sanity to its limits. The first day was the hardest when the time came for him to apply the ointment that the guards had brought to Katara's wounds.

Zuko laid Katara on her back, pulling open the drawstring that held her kimono closed, his eyes tearing up as his heart hammered torturously against his chest at the sight of the extent of her injuries.

Her left shoulder was bruised and bleeding, a growl erupting from Zuko's lips as he noticed the teeth marks left behind, applying the ointment as he went.

Further down her body, just under her right breast was where the doc had taped and bandaged two of her ribs that had been cracked with such force her chest seemed to sink a little lower than it should.

Zuko made his way down her body limb by limb tending to her cuts and bruises, the ones he found most disturbing where the finger marks he found on her thighs now turning a horrific shade of black and purple.

Little did Zuko know there was worse to be discovered?

Sitting Katara up so that she leaned against him, Zuko pulled down the back of her kimono, waves of bile and sorrow raising in his throat as he gazed down at the ruined flesh on Katara's back.

Cuts as deep as his thumb nail tore across her tanned skin in intricate criss-crosses that only a fine whip could produce.

"How's she doing?" Lai asked poking his head through the bars in Zuko's door, over the week Zuko had befriended the two guards that had saved Katara.

The tall scruffy one of the two was called Lai and the smaller younger one was Chin.

"No difference, the only change is that she's healing, apart from that…" Zuko trailed off as he looked down at the motionless figure cradled in his lap.

"She just needs time, it's not just the injuries that she sustained on the outside that she has to work through" Lai explained soothing some of Zuko's frayed nerves, the prince hadn't slept in a week and it was getting to him.

"Come on Katara—Zuko sighed looking down on her blank pale face as he kissed her head—please, wake up".

Lai sighed at the sight of the broken prince, he reminded him so much of his son when he was Zuko's age and it pained him to see the boy this way, there had been rumors circling the palace about the fire lord's ever growing madness, and the princess wasn't a picture of sanity either.

"Come on Katara, please, wake up" Zuko continued to murmur rocking Katara and himself back and forth soothingly.

"Zuko" she murmured, her eyebrow furrowing weakly as she attempted to break through the consuming darkness that had brought her sweet relief from her nightmares "no, Ozai, no". The scene of what had happened to her in those last few hours haunting her every memory.

"Katara, its ok, I'm here, you don't have to fear my father I wont let him hurt you again" Zuko knew it was an empty promise but at that moment he would have done anything to get her to wake up.

"She's talking, that's a good sign" Lai smiled hopefully down at the broken prince "she just needs rest".

Zuko nodded and laid Katara against his chest as his eyelids grew heavy, praying to the gods that tomorrow would be a better day.

Zuko watched the young woman tentatively as her eyes continued to dance underneath her eyelids, his heart pounding in his chest as he begged her to come back to him.

Katara groaned weakly, her dry and cracked lips parting as she gasped down a good lung full of air.

Zuko pulled back from where his face had been buried in her hair and stared down at her face hopefully, his heart rejoicing as her eyes fluttered open for the first time, revealing her wondrous eyes.

"Zuko" she breathed smiling feebly up at his face as she attempted to lift her hand to brush away the tears of happiness that were now rolling down his cheeks "I'm so thirsty".

Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead "Lai, water! I need water!" he called knowing his friend was never out of arms reach.

The tall guard appeared seconds later with a water pouch in his hand and a scared look on his face "What?" he asked frantically afraid that something had happened to the water bender.

"She's awake!" he cried with happiness as the guard opened the door to hand Zuko the pouch.

Lai smiled down at the water and fire bender his arms wrapped protectively around her, how he dared the fire lord to come down and just _try_ to take the girl away now. From the way the Zuko was holding and speaking to her he knew that the young prince would lay down his life to save this woman.

"Thank you" Katara whispered moving her fragile head so she could look up into the tall guard's kind eyes "you risked so much for nothing in return, it gives me hope".

Zuko smiled down on her, how he loved her so, his heart burned and his blood boiled as he thought of the terror his father had unleashed on Katara "I'm just glad you're ok" he whispered, burying his face into her hair.

Lai stiffened as he heard the dungeon door swing open forcefully. "Some ones coming" he hissed to the prince and water bender stepping back from the door so he could unlock it for the incoming visitor.

The room darkened as a tall, hooded figure stood in the doorway, blocking the light from the lamps behind them, a dark smile spreading across his face as he pushed back the hood.

Noticing the darkness that crept over the room, Katara turned her head to the visitor, fear froze her in Zuko's arms and she screamed until her lungs gave out and she gasped for breath unable to fill her lungs, Katara's vision swam and she swayed in Zuko's arms before her body shut down and she collapsed against the princes chest.

Ozai smiled darkly down at his son as he strode up towards him, the dark, moldy cell was the perfect place for his son to rot for all eternity as he broke him down. He'd taken everything from him, his mother, his honor, his home, his family and now he would take his sons one and only hope of happiness.

Ozai smiled as he though of the sweet pleasure of it all, the man that this woman loved so much he would reduce to a quivering pile of madness before the full moon, and then she would be all his, he would give her time to warm up to him, no woman could resist his charm, but if she didn't Ozai had a plan.

'She _will_ be my new Fire Lady' he thought forcefully as he watched her voluptuous chest rise and fall, his heart speeding as Ozai felt the lust run strong through his body, his son didn't deserve her.

Zuko clutched Katara to his chest, she was the most precious thing in the world to him, his father could keep his pride, he didn't want it, not if it meant he had to give up Katara.

"Give me the girl, Zuko" Ozai hissed as his son pulled her away from his grasp and pressed her head against his shoulder, cradling her tenderly.

The flame in Ozai's chest roared to life and he grabbed the arm that Zuko was using to hold Katara's head.

Zuko gasped as the water benders head fell limply stopping—to Zuko's relief—centimeters from the hard, stone floor.

His eyes darted from the girl to his father, that bastard would pay dearly for what he was putting her through, a complete disregard for his own personal safety forced Zuko's hand and he sent fire ball, after fireball at his father from his closed fist.

Ozai dodged his son's pitiful attempts and laughed loudly, sending a look of pure hatred and fear to rise in Zuko's eyes as he stared up at the older man.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Zuko, much better!" Ozai growled twisting his sons wrist painfully so that he cried out, but the boy still refused to let go of the water bender, he really was a determined little whelp.

Zuko yelped as his father twisted his wrist painfully, he knew what the older man hoped to gain, but he wouldn't give it to him, Ozai would have to kill him first.

Ozai growled, this boy was wasting time and he had grown tired of Zuko's stubbornness. Ozai smiled as a thought popped into his head "well my father was right about one thing" he smiled, looking down on the painfully twisted Zuko.

"Oh, really, and what's that" Zuko spat looking at his father through a curtain of red light, his judgment clouded by pain and anger.

"That water benders make excellent lovers" Ozai gleamed as he watched the boys face fall pathetically as he turned to look at the woman in his arms, his face twisting with so much pain and heartache that his features were distorted beyond recognition.

"You're lying" he hissed as he watched Katara's peaceful face, sweet relief filling his mind as he thought of the pain that she was numb to as she lay unconsciously in his am.

"Such heavenly sounds escaping her lips as the pleasure rode her, as _I_ rode her" Ozai whispered as he watched his son, the pain in his eyes said it all, the hurt, the betrayal.

"Her moans, so erotic that she aroused the soldiers that guarded my quarters" he continued, enjoying every moment, but he couldn't do it for much longer, just the thought of having her under him as she writhed in pain and pleasure aroused him until he began to grow hard.

"NO!" Zuko cried in anguish as he pulled Katara against himself "you're lying!"

"Am I?—Ozai sniggered as he forced his sons arm behind him so painfully Zuko could do nothing but watch as Katara rolled off his lap as his whole body tightened from the pain—ask the guards, they will tell you!"

Ozai let go of the boy and snatched up Katara, holding her bridal style in his arms as he spun towards the door.

"NO!" Zuko cried as he reached out for his father, tears spilling down his eyes, he wouldn't let him take her again.

White hot rage filled the boy and he leapt to his feet as he charged towards the Fire Lord, determination set like stone in his mind.

"Yes" Ozai hissed cunningly as he watched his son throw himself towards the door, only to find his way barred as the steel wall closed before him.

Zuko beat his fists against the door as he stood trapped; his father had gotten away again, terror ripping its way through his every fiber as he feared for what Ozai would do to Katara this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadowed Kisses--Chapter 3

I, in no way own the avatar, that right belongs to the lucky bastards that air and create it although it must be said that they suck not having put a zutara ending to it. but then I guess that's where us zutara fan fic writers come in!

Enjoy!

Ozai strode through the palace at a brisk walk, he could feel the girl's heartbeat faintly through the sheer material of his shirt and he worried.

There was something about this girl, something special, something in her eyes, an untold knowledge that only he seemed to notice.

The palace was quiet; the lateness of the hour had sent everyone to their chambers to rest for the night. Everyone accept the servants and slaves that ran around tending to the whim of everyone and anyone.

Slipping through the shadows Ozai finally found the secret stairwell that only he and the fire lords before him knew about.

Shifting the limp girl in his arms, Ozai reached out with his hand, running his palm over the cold solid stone for the tiny inscription that lay hidden between the brick.

The fire lord smiled as his fingers recognized the familiar carving bringing the heat from his body he scorched the wall, watching as the inscription blazed white then sunk into the wall as steps carved out of the ribcage of a dragon appeared beneath him.

The white bone shone in the darkness as Ozai's flame licked over its surface, guiding him deeper and deeper into the heart of the palace.

"Who dares intrude my solitude?" A shrill voice shrieked down the dripping hallway as Ozai stepped off the last of the bone and landed firmly on cold stone again

"Your lord and master, Ozai, son of Azulon!" Ozai ordered, his voice echoing off the walls and back to the owner of these chambers.

"Aahh, my lord, come, come" the voice called, ushering him forward as a door slid open in one of the walls.

"To what do I owe this courteous honor?" the voice asked as Ozai slid through the small doorway and faced the source of the voice.

The old woman was short and arthritic, making it hard for her to stand straight before her majestic king, her hair was pure white and cascaded down her frail form to trail on the floor, but the thing that bothered the fearless king was the blood red of her eyes.

This woman was not from this world and neither was her specialty.

"I am in need of your expertise" the fire lord said firmly, the gods know that this woman was not to be trifled with.

The old woman smiled knowingly and motioned towards a stone pallet that lay in the centre of the room "place the girl on the tablet" she cooed, walking round the other side to grab bottles and jars of Agni knows what from the bench behind her.

"This will heal what ails her" the wench grinned, pulling the stopped out of a distorted glass bottle. "Hold her head back" she instructed, opening the girls mouth as she let a drop of the electric blue liquid fall into her mouth.

Katara's body burned and she writhed in pain as she felt her blood rush through her limbs, her eyes flying open as she sat up, gasping for breath before falling back onto the hard stone. Her body ached and her head swam as her breathing slowed.

Ozai watched as her breath dwindled in her chest and soon she was asleep on the pallet, her eyes dancing under her delicate lids.

The wench smirked down at the girl, her eyes shining with knowledge and wisdom "this is an interesting turn of events!" she looked over to her fire lord, her smile dropping when she saw his quizzical gaze.

"What do you mean?" the fire lord growled at the witch, his voice defensive and angry.

"_From lands afar, with eyes like rain and ice, she will come. A master of her element and a servant of the great Agni will come the vessel of heavenly light and knowledge, under the first sunrise of the new moon she will be re-born_" the woman smirked, reciting the ancient prophecy of the fire nation.

Ozai's eyes flashed at the recollection of the sages divinations, his eyes wandering to the sleeping water tribe girl on the table.

"She has come, finally she has come, the great high priestess of Agni" the fire lord roared in triumph, his father had spent a large portion of his life searching for the woman from the prophecy and now here she was, laying completely passive in front of him.

"Now, with Agni's priestess by my side and in my bed, I will be unstoppable even against the avatar.

"True my lord, although a word of warning I must heed to you—the witch said, her brow frowning down on the young fire lord as she recalled a part in the passage that her lord had obviously missed—should the girls seal of chastity be broken, all power that resides in her will flow from her body and no longer will Agni smile down on his chosen".

Ozai cursed out loud, how he wanted her body as she writhed under him in pleasure and pain, how he wished to hear her moans of release as she reached her culmination.

"Fine—Ozai hissed venomously at the witch—the girl shall remain untouched, until her gifts no longer serve a purpose to me".

Ozai smiled as he plotted 'once I have taken over the world, ridding this earth of the vermin that challenge me and I rule supreme, I will take the girl and make her mine'.

"Until that moment—the witch smiled cunningly, turning back to her bench of potions and distorted containers—to guarantee her loyalty and obedience to you and only you, take this.."

Ozai watched as she pulled at the lid of a box, producing a small doll with skin the same tone as she girls in front of him "what is that?"

"This—the witch smiled, fingering the girls hair before pulling out several strands and weaving them into the top of the dolls head—is an old ancient trick that will put her at your mercy with as little as a pinch" the woman laid the doll in Ozai's hand before reaching for the girls wrist and with a short, sharp movement the witches nail made a small incision.

"Your turn" she smiled at the fire lord holding out her hand.

Ozai laid his wrist in the woman's palm, flinching as the contact of his skin against hers made his hair stand on end.

The witch proceeded to copy what she had done to the girl, but on Ozai's arm pressing their open wounds together "with the binding of the bloodlines, shall this woman be tied to her master!" she crooned mixing the blood before smearing it over the body of the doll.

The witch nodded as Ozai eyes the doll in his hands, a large grin appearing as the girl reacted to the tight hold he had on her torso, genuine joy spreading through his body when Katara's spine bowed as she gasped for air to fill her compressed chest.

"Perfect" he hissed, sliding the doll into a pouch at his waist and snaking his arms around the gasping body of the girl.

"You shall be greatly rewarded for your deeds" the fire lord added as he cradled Katara against his chest and headed for the doorway.

"His majesty is too kind" she smiled gratefully as he turned his back and left her chambers.

Zuko paced his cell, how long had she been gone? What was he doing to her? Would she survive this time? These questions and their answers eating at his sanity as he waited for something, anything.

"Anything?" Zuko asked as Chin appeared at the bars in his door.

The younger, skinnier guard of the two shook his head sadly as he watched the prince tear him self up inside, the poor boy blamed himself for what was happening to the water bender.

The tension continued to climb late into the night and come early the next morning Zuko was still pacing his cell "she should have been back by now, what's he doing to her? Why are they taking so long?" Zuko continued to chant the same questions to himself, continuously running his fingers through his ruffled hair, his eyes bright and half crazed.

"Calm down son, it will all turn out ok" Lai said soothingly through the bars to Zuko's prison "it always does".

Chin looked up at his fellow guard sadly knowing that in these circumstances things hardly ever turned out ok, the fire lord was cruel and heartless.

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH" Zuko cried out in frustration, his torturous screams disrupting the other prisoners and scaring the guards.

"I don't know how much longer he can hold up, and if she comes back in the same state as last time…" the question hung in the air as Chin and Lai looked at each other before peering through the hole in the prince's door.

Zuko sat in the centre of the cell and curled up, resting his head on his knees as tears ran down his face, he'd worn himself out from the stress and now all he could do was let his mind wander.

"_Since when have you ever cared about what anyone thinks? Her sweet voice tickled along his neck as her eyes caught the light from the full moon._

"_I care about what you think" Zuko replied, smiling down at the water goddess in his arms, she was so beautiful from her flawless skin to the blue of her eyes._

"_Oh, damn them all!" he hissed against her cheek, making her shiver before he leaned down and kissed her. Such bliss, such warmth he felt as her lips moved against his, his grip tightening around her waist 'I wont let you slip through my fingers again' he vowed silently, terrified she would disappear with the rising sun._

"Zuko!" Lai hissed through the bars as he snapped out of his blissful memories "someone's coming".

Springing up from his spot on the floor, Zuko rushed to the door, his face pressed painfully against the bars as his eyes searched the dark desperately for any signs of Katara.

The footsteps echoed like a song against the cold walls, step after step, like a nail into his heart as it drove the pain he was feeling to its maximum.

"Well, well, look he is still alive!—came the cruel sharp voice of the woman that lay beyond the door—I honestly thought you be dead by now, either that or insane so imagine my shock when father sends me to go and get you".

Zuko cursed loudly at his sister as he rattled the bars of his cell like a caged saber tooth-lion-bear.

"Azula—he hissed as her face appeared before him—where's Katara; I swear if you've so much as harmed a hair on her head!"

"Calm down Zuko" his sister smiled, a hidden knowledge in her eyes that Zuko didn't like one bit "Katara's perfectly fine but don't take my word for it, you'll have to see for yourself".

The key scraped in the lock and the door swung open but before Zuko could take so much as a step towards his younger sister, he was seized by her Di Li agents.

"Now, now Zuzu this will only take a moment I promise" Azula smiled as she puckered her lips and clutched her brothers cheeks.

Katara awoke suddenly, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath "where am I?" Katara gasped as she looked around the elegant white and yellow room.

"Ah you're awake" someone whispered as she felt the bed move to her left, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Katara was left staring into the old and wrinkled face of one of the fire sages.

"Who are you?" she asked, clutching at the blankets around her as she stared at the man, her heart beating so fast that all she could hear was the faint thrumming.

"A thousand apologies my lady, I am Mizu the high priest of the fire nation" the old man stood up and bowed deeply in respect, although why? Katara couldn't understand.

"I don't understand" Katara breathed watching the nimble movements of the ancient looking Mizu.

"All in due time your grace" he answered, motioning towards the door where three young servant girls entered.

Katara stared in awe as the three young girls entered and bowed respectfully, what had happened in the short time she had been asleep?

"Come, come my lady time is short and the fire lord wishes to speak with you before the preparations begin" Mizu ushered, holding out a hand as she slid out of the large cushioned bed.

"Preparations?" Katara asked, glancing around the room confusingly, where _was_ the fire lord? She had expected to wake up in his bed, but some how she didn't remember his room ever looking like this.

Mizu smirked intelligently; she had no idea what powers she possessed and what she could do with them. The old man watched as the young priestess wandered across the room and into the large, elaborate bathroom where some of the lower priestesses began her morning bathing ritual.

Katara followed the younger girls into the bathroom, her breath catching as she saw the luxuriousness of the marbled artwork in front of her.

"Please your highness, if you would let us disrobe you, we can begin your morning schedule" one of the older girls called sweetly, ushering her over to where they stood.

Katara walked further into the room, it seemed like something from a dream. As the soft breeze blew in from the overlooking balcony, the soft, gossamer curtains danced like ghosts around the sweet smelling pool of scented oils that lay like a large carved bowl in the middle of the room.

The two eldest girls undressed her as she stood in shock while the third and youngest tested the water.

Lowering herself into the fragrant bath Katara could feel all her worries just melt away with the soft current of the water around her.

As the girls began washing her, Katara played lazily with the water, twisting it and bending it to the girl's amazement.

'Wait! What am I doing?' Katara thought, snapping her self out of her little fantasy world 'I can let my guard down, what am I even doing here? Where's Zuko?'

Zuko! The sudden pang of her memory came flooding back to her and her gut twisted.

"Where's prince Zuko?!" she asked the girls who suddenly sat back from their work and looked at each other fearfully "Why am I here?!"

"My lady? Is everything ok?" Mizu called from the bedroom, his voice echoing off the marbled walls.

"Stop calling me that! What's going on? Why am I here? Where's Zuko?" she asked in a flurry of questions as her mind raced in panic.

"All in due time your highness" the old frail voice called again from the safety of the bedroom "I promise you the fire lord will explain everything himself".

Katara continued to stare at the girls, taking in their bewildered and frightened expressions. "I'm done bathing, I want to see the fire lord now!" Katara hissed, standing and climbing out the bath, wrapping herself in a cloth that lay folded at the floor.

"As you wish" Mizu called from the room, as he began to hiss orders at the young girls.

Jumping up as if someone had electrocuted them, the girls began to run around preparing clothes and hair ornaments for her.

Following the girls lead, Katara made her way into a smaller dressing area, bending the water off her body and out of her hair at the same time, letting it snake back to the motionless pool.

The girls searched through robe after robe until they found the one they were looking for, pure white silk cascaded around Katara slim form as the girls dressed her, her breath catching as the obi was pulled tight around her waist.

Katara looked down at the kimono she had been wrapped in, it was beautiful, pure white silk flowed from her shoulders to the floor while golden dragons danced in intricate patterns around her waist and torso, their tails fading as they swung closer to the ground.

The water bender was snapped back from the hypnotic design of the dress as she was led to a chair. Where the girls proceeded to tug and pull at her hair as they wove it around intricate ornaments that, once finished, made her hair shine and shimmer with the rare jewels.

"There, a truly heavenly sight to behold" Mizu cooed as she walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to where the old man stood waiting.

Katara was led down hallway after hallway, the paths twisting and turning like a large stone maze. Mizu had been silent the whole way from the white chambers, only the sound of their footsteps let Katara know that she still maintained her hearing.

"The fire lord will see you know" Mizu smiled, holding open the large double doors that she had been dragged through only days ago. She hadn't even realized they had stopped walking, and now it seemed her time for questions were up.

Katara swallowed hard as she felt her pulse race. What lay beyond those doors? What horrors did Ozai hold for her this time?

"Don't forget to bow" Mizu hissed as she passed him and walked into the throne room, her head held high, no matter what he pulled out, she would remain calm and collected.

"Ah, there you are, I was wondering when you would awaken" Ozai cooed, a smile breaking across his face.

"What's going on? What do you want? Where's Zuko?" Katara asked suspiciously as she strode through the large pillars and towards the dais that Ozai sat upon.

"Usually my subjects bow before they address me in such a manor" the fire lord said, his voice turning to ice as he eyed the young girl.

"I am not fire nation, there for you cannot demand anything of me, as you have no jurisdiction over a person not from your lands" Katara stated politically, her gaze meeting the fire lords in a direct challenge.

"We'll see about that" he hissed as he reached into a pouch and produced a small doll "now, bow before your master".

Katara gasped as an invisible hand constricted itself around her chest, leaving her gasping for air. "What did you do?" she panted, glaring at the fire lord above her as she regained her balance and tried to breath normally again.

"Ah, that, my dear, is for I, and I alone to know" he smiled down at her, but this time it wasn't welcoming, it was cruel and heartless "I still don't see you bowing before your king".

"I will never bow before you!" Katara spat, a scream tearing from her lips as she felt something rip across her back and down the insides of her legs. Her vision blurred for a second but she was able to catch herself before she collapsed onto the floor, her breathing coming out in rugged gasps.

"You see, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ozai called from his throne high above the weakened water bender.

"What are you doing to me?" she cried, tears streaking down her cheeks as she lifted her face to gaze into the fire lords blazing eyes.

"Clever isn't it? With this doll—Ozai explained holding up the small piece of sewn up material for her to see—I can grant you either spine tingling pleasure" Ozai smiled as with a simple stroke of his finger, Katara's eyes closed as she moaned in ecstasy "or, mind shattering pain!" Katara screamed as she felt as if her whole body had been engulfed in flames, her every fiber screaming in agony as she was burnt alive meters away from any fire.

Ozai distinguished the fire in his palm and laid down the doll "now my little water bender, are we going to co operate, or do I have to teach you another lesson?"

"I…hope you…rot in hell!" Katara screamed as she fell in a crumpled heap on the floor, her shaky limbs crying out in distress as she attempted to pick herself up again.

"Aw, now don't say that—Ozai pouted dramatically, picking the doll up again—you know I don't enjoy doing this".

"Like hell you—" Katara spat, her sentence cut short as she felt something hard and sharp run through her abdomen, tears streaking her face as she gritted her teeth against the pain.

"What was that?" Ozai asked, baiting her as he held up the doll with his left hand, ready to stab her again if needs be.

"I…I—Katara sighed as she slowly sat up off the floor, her legs still refusing to move on their own—what is your wish, my lord?"

Ozai laughed in victory over the demise of the disobedient young woman.

"Excellent, and now that I have your _full_ attention I will enlighten you—Ozai continued, eyeing the beautiful water bender as she sat weakly at the foot of his dais—have you ever heard of the scrolls of Agni?"

Katara shook her head "no, my lord" she replied, her head bowed and submissive, anything; she would do anything to prevent anymore of the pain that the fire lord could so easily bestow upon her.

"The scrolls of Agni are an old ancient prophecy that dates back thousands of years—Ozai narrated watching Katara contently as she sat motionless on the floor—and in this prophecy, one tale tells of a day when Agni himself will supply the earth with a vessel, through which he would bestow upon all his powers".

Katara scowled at the floor, this was all fascinating stuff, but she didn't know how it applied to her "forgive my insubordination my lord, but I fail to see what any of this has to do with me?!" she whispered, fearing any minute the pain that would come with the fire lords wrath.

"My dear, it has everything to do with you, the gods have smiled down on the fire nation and at long last have proved loyal to their word" Ozai grinned, as he saw the cogs in her head click to what he was saying.

"ME?! My lord?!" Katara choked, disbelievingly trying not to laugh herself "I assure you I am no vessel of the gods".

Ozai looked down at the water bender, she didn't believe him "My father searched for years for the woman in the prophecy and to no anvil, and so you can imagine my surprise when I find out that its no other than a water tribe peasant".

Katara hissed at the reference to her social status, she may be a peasant by birth but she was a master by life.

"—and you _will_ take your place at my side as high priestess after the lunar ceremony!" Ozai stated forcefully, his grip tightening unconsciously around the doll, causing Katara to gasp and wheeze for air from where she sat cowering on the floor.

Katara sighed in defeat, her head bowing as tears began to flow freely from her eyes again "what my lord says is truth" she whimpered finally, accepting her destiny.

Azula led her brother down the royal hallways and into the throne room, her heart sinking as she spotted the water tribe wench standing gloriously next to her father on the dais.

"Father! What is the meaning of this?!" she cried, horrified at the sight.

Zuko lifted his head from where it hung off his neck to watch the scene that began to unfold in front of him. "Katara" he breathed in relief at the sight of her, she was unharmed and alive, but there was something in her eyes and the way that she held herself as she stood next to his father that stopped his heart cold in his chest.

"That, my daughter is non of your concern" Ozai hissed defensively as he glared at his daughter, his anger suddenly disappearing as he noticed the dismayed form of his son hanging from the arms of the Di Li agents.

"Zuko, I'm so happy you could be here—he smiled down on his son cruelly, thoroughly enjoying the anguish that this was causing him and eagerly awaiting what was to come—for today we celebrate a great victory for the fire nation, the arrival of Agni's vessel, the new high priestess, Katara" Ozai motioned to the glorious figure next to him.

Katara stood straight and motionless, her thoughts far away from the fire lord and his power mad daughter. She would remain cold and emotionless throughout the whole ordeal; it was the only way she could stay sane, that is, until she saw the look on Zuko's face.

"Zuko!" she breathed, her heart tearing itself up inside as she watched his face pale and crumple as his spirit was crushed like a moth under a wheel.

Hearing Katara's little cry, Ozai grabbed for the doll and squeezed at its neck.

Katara dug her nails into her arm, she couldn't breath, pain shot through her nerves, she needed air or she was going to pass out, her lungs screamed for sweet oxygen as her vision blurred.

Ozai watched as his priestess began to sway, loosening his grip on the doll, she gasped for air and was able to maintain her balance "don't even think about, you belong to me, and me only" he hissed in her ear so that only she could hear.

Katara turned away from the fire lord and avoided all eye contact; she couldn't bare to see the look in Zuko's eyes a second longer.

"You may leave us now, daughter" Ozai ordered, shooing his favorite child, his protégé out the door.

"As you wish father" she hissed as she backed out the room, the doors slamming behind her with such force Zuko thought they were going to come down on top of him.

"Tell me Zuko, what do you think of my new priestess, is she not as lovely as the moon itself?" Ozai smirked at his son, watching his expressions as they changed as she looked from Katara to himself.

"Katara?' Zuko sighed looking up at her, if only she could give him a sign, something, anything that told him that she still belonged truthfully to him. His eyes scanned her blank face, asking, hoping, praying that she would relieve him of this torture.

Katara watched as Zuko pleaded with her with his eyes, breathing deeply she held her face emotionless and cold. She hated this, it ripped her heart out to watch the emptiness flood across his face but it was the only way she knew how to save him, to save the both of them.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but I belong to the fire lord, I choose the fire lord" she said confidently, masking the pain and sorrow she felt as she said it, she was hurting him, hurting him to save him.

'They say that if you love something you must let it go' Katara though bitterly 'and if it was meant to be it will come back'. Staring into Zuko's eyes at that moment gave Katara her answer, he was never coming back. She had betrayed him in the most vicious way possible and now he hated her, despised her, what had she done?

"Well, Zuko, what do you say to that? You've lost everything that was dear to you; even your peasant has left you" Ozai chuckled cruelly, caressing his priestess's arm next to him, enjoying how it tortured Zuko.

Zuko felt the rage burn in his chest, it had all been a lie, all of it, she had never truly loved him, if she had, she would have never done this to him. "It seems that you have beaten me father, you truly are the phoenix king, I lay myself at your feet and beg your forgiveness" the prince replied, pressing himself against the floor in the lowest bow possible, showing his complete and utter obedience.

Ozai smiled in delight as he watched his son crumble to his knees in front of him, he had broken him, finally.

"Oh this _is_ too sweet, prince Zuko admitting his defeat and for what? A simple peasant!" Ozai spat at his son, his eyes glancing over at Katara as he did so, even through the mask of cold arrogance he could see the pain and heartbreak and he was eager to beat that out of her right then and there.

"Come to me, my priestess and let us teach my son a lesson on court politics" Ozai smiled up at the girl and she cringed inside, fighting the urge to look at Zuko.

Katara stepped closer to the fire lord and stared into his cunning and evil face, he wasn't a king he was just a spoilt brat who couldn't handle being told no.

"Yes, my lord" Katara whispered, playing the obedient priestess for the spiteful king as she bent down to hear what he was about to whisper to her.

A hot hand gripped her wrist and pulled her sharply into the fire lord's lap. Katara squeaked in surprise as she fell backward, landing so that she was lying across his folded knees, the feeling of his skin burning through the layers of fabric.

Katara forced her body to relax as firm hands gripped her chin and arm, pulling her around to face him, trying with all her might to make Ozai's kiss look as natural and believable possible for its audience.

Ozai broke free hesitantly; he could have stayed like that forever, with her soft lush lips pressed tightly against his "and that my son is politics 101, what I want, I _always_ get!"

Zuko stared at his father, it was taking all his self control to hide the anger and hate in his eyes "yes father, I understand now".

"Good—Ozai smiled down on his son, people were so easy to break, when you have the right leverage—now go tidy yourself up, I want you presentable for the festivities tonight!"

Zuko looked at his father in confusion "pardon my obscurity, father, but what are we celebrating?"

"Why, we are celebrating the fulfillment of the ancient prophecy and bringing our long awaited high priestess into her full powers" Ozai gleamed with joy as he watched the young water benders perplexed glances.

Zuko recalled the prophesy with perfect clarity, but Katara? No it couldn't be.

He looked from his father to the girl laid out across his lap, completely at ease with the way that he now began to stroke her thighs seductively.

"I tire of this, Zuko if there is something you want to say, say it other wise stop wasting my time" Ozai hissed, scowling at the prince as he saw the emotion flood back to his son's eyes.

"As my king bids, so it shall be done" Zuko recited obediently, backing out the room as Azula had done minutes before.

"Di Li!—Ozai called as two swift men dressed in green appeared from behind a pillar—I want you to keep a close eye on the prince, if he so much as puts one toe out of line you know what to do". The two agents bowed deeply to their king and followed swiftly in pursuit of the prince.

As soon as the agents had gone, and Katara was sure that any other people hiding in the shadows had disappeared too, she jumped out of the fire lords lap and headed for the door, crumpling in a heap not two steps from his throne as searing pain ripped violently through her body. "I wasn't finished with you yet and mark my words _peasant_ you will come to obey me!" Ozai's voice boomed in her ears as if he were standing right next to her.

The pain eased and Katara wheezed, she hadn't even noticed that she'd been holding her breath.

"Am I understood?" Ozai asked his voice dangerously sweet.

"Yes…my lord" she sighed, picking herself up off the floor and regaining her regal posture.

"Now go rest, and prepare for the festivities, you'll need all your strength".

Katara nodded, bowing to the fire lord as she exited the throne room the soft murmur of his voice catching her attention as she headed for the doors. "She is not to leave her room, and under no circumstances is she to see or speak to the prince, am I understood?" Ozai voice drifted across the room and into her ears.

"Yes my lord, I understand perfectly" Mizu's voice replied before she heard the soft thud of his old feet as he hastened to join her.

"AARRGGHH!!!" Zuko cried, as he sent blast after blast of fire balls at the wall of his room, venting his rage and pain in the only form he knew. 'I have to be careful' Zuko thought as he continued to attack the wall 'my father has eyes and ears everywhere, no where is safe'.

Feeling his frustration burn away into fatigue, Zuko ceased fire and began undressing, he hadn't had a bath in days and he hated the feeling of being unclean.

"How could she?" he sighed, lowering himself into the pool of water seconds later "I thought she loved me?" Zuko's mind flashed back to the moment when they had been dragged back to their cells, minutes after he had discovered that Katara had been captured too.

'_Katara ...I love you' he whispered, looking over into her scared and pained eyes, his heart speeding as she licked her lips and prepared to reply. A snarl growing from his lips as she was shoved into the cold cell before the water bender could answer._

The twang of reality hit him as he realized that she had never actually said that she loved him back. Zuko slashed at the water as tears trickled down his face and dropped sadly into the water that surrounded him.

"Zuko you're such a fool" he screamed to himself as he jumped out of the bath, the feeling of water surrounding him making his whole body burn with anguish "Of course she never loved you!"

'She was just toying with your emotions, it was all just a game to her, all she really wanted was power, and I was just her pawn' Zuko thought, his mind tormenting him at every opportunity. "They deserve each other" he spat, drying himself off and dressing for the festivities that wouldn't start for hours 'and when the time comes, I'll kill her too' he thought darkly as an evil smile appeared on his lips, revenge was sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadowed kisses—chapter 4

I, in no way own the avatar, that right belongs to the lucky bastards that air and create it although it must be said that they suck not having put a zutara ending to it. but then I guess that's where us zutara fan fic writers come in!

Enjoy this next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*********************************************************************

The lanterns that lit the bright courtyard dimmed as the moons light shined down on all those who attended the historic event.

The large stone tablet that sat at eye level to the restless guests shimmered in the dim lighting, casting shadows around it like an aura. The tablet was said to hold ancient magic that was bestowed upon the first fire lord by Agni himself.

Across form the tablet and behind the rows of seating stood the scaffolding that held the fire lord and his esteemed guests.

The guests muttered and whispered among themselves as the high sage appeared high above the crowd.

"You have all been summoned here by the fire lord on this auspicious occasion, to witness the fulfillment of one of the fire nations most ancient prophecies" the old man dressed in red announced, drawing everyone's attention to the dais that fire lord Ozai and his two children, Zuko and Azula sat upon, high above the crowd.

Ozai smiled out over the crowd, drinking in the power that he had over them as his eyes fixed on the sage up front, motioning to the old man to begin the ritual.

The sage bowed and stepped back, bowing to the golden doors that swung challengingly open as their hinges screamed with the weight and age of the doors.

Katara breathed deeply as she emerged from behind the doors, it seemed as if the entire court had gathered just to watch as she was made to look like something she was not.

Feeling the long slender finger of the witch dig painfully into her back, Katara began her decent down the stairs and towards the looming stone table.

"My lady" the sage bowed respectfully as she appeared to his right before the assembly, her stomach knotting and churning with fear.

Katara nodded to the old man in acknowledgment, no one had told her what to do during the ceremony, and it was as if they expected her to know, so she followed her instincts as she faced the crowd. It had taken her hours to perfect the arrogant and cold mask that she now wore instead of her face.

The witch appeared to her right and motioned her to lay on the stone table, feeling a chill of horror and fear spread through her body, Katara forced herself to turn her back to the audience as she slid to the centre of the pallet and lay down, her eyes flickering over the different consolations that sparkled above her.

'Sokka, Toph, Aang, if by some miracle you can hear me, I miss you' she thought, a tear appearing in her eye as she remembered the carefree nights when they used to spend their time watching the skies.

Zuko watched as Katara lay down on the pallet, her crimson red and maroon kimono swaying around her, making it look as if she were dancing to some unheard music as she acted without direction, it was like she had already done this before, she knew every step and bow.

Zuko shifted uneasily in his chair as he watched the cold arrogant gaze that masked her normally open and honest face.

Risking a glance, Zuko looked to his left at the rest of his family, his father and sister sitting watching the scene eagerly like vultures.

Azula eyed the girl hatefully; who did she think she was? She was no more a high priestess than her messenger hawk. What did her father see in her? She was nothing but a worthless water tribe peasant.

Azula tore her gaze from the little witch and looked at her father, his gaze frightening even her as he stared intently at the girl like a snake would eye his prey.

Ozai watched as the royal silk slid and shifted with her movements, savoring the sight of the sheer material as it encased her slim waist and stretched over her voluptuous breasts, showing only the slightest of bare skin high on her chest and her midriff.

He watched, his eyes fixated as she slid onto the tablet and laid down, sudden images of her smooth naked skin as it quivered under his touch. Ozai let his eyes close for a second as he saw the beautiful priestess spread out on his bed, her tan skin clashing against the ruby red of his sheets as she struggled feebly against the bonds at her wrists and ankles, almost as if she was only doing it to tease.

"Father?—Azula asked beside him—is there something the matter?"

Ozai growled under his breath as the image disappeared from his mind like fog "what? No!"

Azula bowed from her chair to his left "my apologies" she murmured before turning back to the show before her.

Katara could feel the eclipse beginning before she looked up to see the moon, her body slipping from her grasp on reality as her breathing labored and she danced the fine line between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Now! Quickly! While she's still able to drink it" the witch hissed at the sage as he passed her a bowl of bubbling pink liquid.

"Here drink this" the witch cooed to the girl, tiling her head back as she poured the concoction down her throat, pressing her lips closed as she struggled feebly against the sour taste.

The girl's heart beat slowed and the witch and sage grinned in unison as they both felt the mixture of Fire Berries and Dragon Malt spread through her blood. Crossing over to the opposite side of the tablet so that he was facing the witch, the sage pointed his index and middle finger and placed his left hand at the girl's temple while the right pressed into the firm tight skin of her exposed midriff.

The witch nodded and mirrored the sage; bowing her head as in perfect unison they began chanting.

Zuko couldn't make sense of the language that the witch and the sage spoke as they began the rights, drawing runes with their fingertips across the left side of her chest.

The young prince watched in awe as the witch and sage brought fire to their fingertips, scorching the marks into her perfect skin.

Feeling the anger build up inside him, Zuko gripped the arm rests of his throne, not noticing as the timber began to groan under the pressure. It wasn't until he could feel the sharp bites of splinters that he realized what he was doing. 'Why should I care? She deserves to be burned, to be marked' Zuko touched his scar as he stared at Katara, his anger turning to hate 'we'll see how she likes it for a change'.

Ozai sighed as he watched the sage and the witch ruin such soft, tender skin, it was a bitter sweet ceremony, she would be brought to power but her skin would be forever scared. 'It's so the gods can find her' the witch had explained when they had fought about the runes 'it labels her as their vessel, their messenger'.

But as he watched, he saw the faint flicker of blue light that worked against the fames, turning the tender red skin a stunning electric blue.

The witch and sage stepped back, their heads still bowed as their hands fell away and they finished their chanting.

'There is definitely something about this woman that is not from our world' the witch and sage thought in unison as they subtly inspected the startling contrast of the scars to the tone of her skin, now instead of looking like burns they closely resembled tribal tattoos.

The moon re-appeared from behind its shadow, illuminating the crowd once again. Katara was the last one to feel the moons rays on her face, he eyes darting open as she felt her power return with her steadily pounding heart.

Feeling everyone's gaze on her, Katara sat up and turned away from the crowd so she could stand with the witch and sage.

Azula hissed as the gathering of people—including her brother and father—gasped at the sight of the new priestess, her eyes shinning with the color of blue skies and lightning as she blinked calmly through her newly improved vision.

Katara stood facing the crowd, her heart beat increasing dangerously as she saw the aghast faces that watched her 'I don't understand what's going on, what are they staring at?' she asked herself.

'You' a deep, sweet voice whispered in the back of her head. 'Who was that?' Katara asked herself as her gaze darted to the sage and witch beside her, it hadn't been them, there was no way they would be able to lean in that close to speak clearly enough.

'I am Agni, god of the sun, and all that is before you' the voice replied as Katara stared dumbfounded 'and you are my messenger'.

Zuko watched as Katara gasped suddenly, her head thrown back as her body shuddered.

"I have brought you this woman—Katara lips moved, but it wasn't her voice, it was the voice of something divine, something out of this world—during the fire nations darkest hour, to guide you through the rough times ahead, heed her warnings as her lips speak my words".

Katara felt her body tighten as something took over her control, her lips moved but it wasn't her speaking. She could only stand in shock as the soft, feminine voice of Agni declared her as his gift to the fire nation, his beacon through the times of darkness.

Katara felt her mind drift as the tightness in her body disappeared as he legs strained under her weight.

The witch watched as the divine god took hold of the girl's body and conveyed his message. She stared at the girl as her mind fought the fatigue that plagued her, there was a great priced to be paid by the hosts body that had housed the two spirits.

The girl swayed on her unstable feet as the witch ushered two guards to her side to catch her as her body gave way to the darkness and she collapsed.

Zuko and Ozai tensed on their thrones as they watched Katara's balance falter, only to be caught seconds before her body hit the floor by two guards that had appeared at her side.

The guards looked to their fire lord for orders as what to do with the unconscious priestess.  
Ozai rose from his throne and looked out over the crowd, his gaze lingering on Katara's limp form "the priestess is weak from the ritual, take her to her chambers and make sure she is undisturbed" he ordered the guards, at the same time commanding the gatherings attention.

The guards bowed to their lord as one picked the girl up bridal style and carried her towards the palace.

"I would like to thank you all for attending this momentous occasion—Ozai spoke out over the crowd, his eyes searching the face of the witch for an explanation—I implore you, drink and be merry". Ozai lifter his glass in a toast to the crowd and to signal the commencing of the feast.

Zuko sat on his throne as large tables were brought out and set in front of them, the smell of roast duck and delicate spices filling his senses.

The crowed ate, drank and danced on into the early hours of the morning, Zuko had excused himself from the festivities hours before the merriment had begun to die down, some how he wasn't in a very celebratory mood.

It was around sunrise that the last of the guests began to finally bow out, leaving the servants and slaves with an entire courtyard to clean before the fire lord took his daily walk around the palace. They definitely had their work cut out for them, cups, plates and utensils lay scattered across the cobbled stone floor in such a way it looked like a battle had just taken place.

**********************************************************************

Katara sat up in bed, her head throbbing as her eyes adjusted to the bright light 'what time was it?' she thought, swinging her stiff legs over to the side of the bed. Her face finding the floor as she realized that she was still weak from the ritual.

"My lady, you're awake, finally" someone sighed to her right as they hurried over to help her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked as a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders gently and pulled her back onto the bed.

"A week or two, give or take" the man replied as she lay back against the soft pile of pillows.

"A week?!" Katara gasped, eyeing the guard before her, she wasn't completely sure but his face somehow seemed familiar. The guard nodded and smiled down at her, bowing as he turned to re-position himself by the door as were his instructions.

"I will send word to the fire lord that you are conscious" the guard stated as he slipped back through the large doors and Katara was left to her thoughts.

'How long _had_ she been asleep? What had happened that night in the courtyard?' Katara sighed and sat up in bed, flinching and gasping as pain shot through her tender midriff. Flinging the sheets off of her, Katara pulled back the material of her bindings and inspected the electric blue tattoo's that snaked up her stomach, starting at the point of her hip and dancing up the left side of her torso to disappear underneath her breast.

The skin was tender, but it was not as bad as the time that Aang had accidently burnt her.

"Well, well, a little bird told me that my priestess was awake—a dark booming voice came from somewhere off in the distance of Katara's consciousness—does she look like she's awake to you?!".

Katara stirred from her dream and rolled over to face the direction that the enraged voice was coming from, her eyes squinting through the brightness of the white and yellow room.

"Forgive me my lord, she was awake an hour ago I promise you" the familiar guards voice replied as he kneeled before his king, his head bent as an angered expression darkened his face.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting my lord, but the guard is right, I was sleeping" Katara interceded, sliding out of bed and towards the enraged fire lord, watching knowledgeably as the anger slid from his face and his tight muscles relaxed.

"Ah, I see—Ozai spoke, watching her in all her glory as she drifted effortlessly across the polished marble floor towards him—I have missed your company my dear, how would you like to take a turn around the garden with me this evening?"

Ozai watched as irritation filled her eyes and her body tensed "I am not a geisha, meaning I am not here to merely entertain bored royals!" she hissed at him, folding her arms across her chest in irritation, not knowing how aroused it made Ozai to watch as her voluptuous breast were forced together.

The fire lords gaze darkened as she continued to glare at him "you will be whatever I will you to be!" Ozai hissed, reaching for the little doll at his hip. If she wouldn't accept her place beside him willingly, then she would just have to kneel before her lord and master by force.

Katara hit the floor second after she noticed the slight movement of Ozai's hand towards his hip. Her every nerve twitching and screaming in agony, fighting the cry that came to her lips, Katara rolled onto her back so she could watch the fire lord through the streams of tears that blurred her vision.

The fire lord smiled with glee and lust as the priestess, _his_ priestess struggled against the pain that griped her. How he hungered for her as he watched the sheer material of her night gown shift around her body, hugging her glorious form.

Ozai squeezed the doll slightly more, his manhood growing firm against the coarse material of his pants as Katara's back arched and she screamed.

The same image he had had every night since her ritual snaked its way back into his mind.

"_Ozai…..oh….Ozai" Katara breathed as her back arched off the soft mattress that lay under her squirming body, her legs bending at the knee and her hips rising slightly off the bed as if offering herself to her master. "Not yet" he whispered to her, running his hands up and down her body caressing her stomach, tattoo's and breasts, until his hands found the opening of her womanhood. Katara gasped as she felt him play with her, taunt her "Ozai…please…Ozai"._

"My Lord" some one called, snapping the fire lord out of his fantasy.

"What?!" he yelled angrily as he felt the image slip away, spinning around to face the owner of the voice. If it had been anyone other than Zuko or Azula, Ozai doubted that he would have let the man live.

Zuko stepped back, there was only one thing to do when his father got like this and that was tread carefully. "The seven fire nobles are here, their waiting for you in the war room" Zuko stated formally, no emotion on his face for fear it would trigger another one of his fathers temper fits.

Ozai stepped back, releasing the doll hidden in his pouch and turned towards his son "fine—he snarled at the cold prince watching as the boys gaze flickered between him and his priestess, a small pang of joy hitting his cold heart as he saw the hateful glare he gave to the woman—as for you".

Katara felt the soft breeze of sweet relief float through her body as she lay on the floor panting, afraid any sudden movements would send her back into the mind shattering pain.

She heard voices above her and opened her eyes, Zuko stood by the door, his gaze detestably focused on her as his father hissed a reply to something he had said.

"As for you—Ozai said, spinning his attention back to her, as he pointed a slender finger at her still form—dress yourself in something suitable, you are to stand at my side for the duration of this meeting.

"Zuko" Ozai called, beckoning his son forward "you will stay behind with my priestess and make sure she arrives at the war room within the half hour".

Zuko bowed to his father as the fire lord swept past him and through the large white and gold doors.

He felt his gaze drawn to the woman laid out on the floor, her eyes closed and her chest heaving, the sight sickened him; she was his father's property, his whore for all he could care.

She could feel his gaze burn through her as she began to sit up, checking second after second that she was still intact.

Warm hands found her elbows and the weight was lifter from her legs as she was raised off the floor.

"What are your orders my lord" the guard supporting Katara's left shoulder asked.

Zuko watched the man as he glanced from one higher figure to the other, not exactly sure which one to address.

"Have her maids get her ready, you two will stay guard, I will be waiting in the foyer—he instructed to the guards, his gaze shifting to the regal and determined expression of the woman between them—you have thirty minutes".

"Yes, my lord" the guards answered as Katara watched the man whom she loved so dearly leave. 'what must he think of me' she thought, guilt and sorrow tearing at her insides as she turned towards her bathing room, her maids appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

The warm water of the bath soothed her aching limbs; sadly it did nothing for her breaking heart.

Katara sat in the center of the pool as she bathed herself, taking special attention not to aggravate her wounds, although It did little, the oils from the scented water stung them no matter how delicately she moved around them.

After her bath Katara was led to her wardrobe where she found that all of her gowns that covered her midriff had been thrown away "what? Why?" Katara asked once the maid who had answered her question had finished apologizing profoundly.

"I'm afraid that it's dangerous for you to cover your ruins, at least around the palace, my lady" the eldest replied, pulling out a deep purple two piece kimono "you could be mistaken for a concubine".

Katara stared down at the girl, although it probably shouldn't have shocked her so much, that's basically the direction she was headed anyway.

Zuko paced the length of the foyer, his mind lost deep in thought 'why had he left her lying on the floor like that?' questions ripped at the young princes mind as he stared intently at the passing floor before him. He had never seen his father look at a woman the same way he had been looking at Katara, he didn't even think he'd seen his father look at his mother that way; it was something caught between lust and madness.

The doors swung open, arousing the prince from his train of through, snapping orders at his guard as they stood in ewe as Katara emerged from her room, her dark hair hanging loosely down her back as a small fraction of it sat elegantly bound atop of her head.

The deep purple of her dress bringing out the blue of her eyes as they twinkled like stars underneath her thick black lashes. Zuko's gaze fell lastly to the scared tissue to the left side of her torso, it looked a lot more painful then it had days before, the electric blue of the ruins brought out the irritated redness of her skin.

Katara stood before the room full of men, the warning of the oldest maid sinking in as she saw the different expressions on the guards faces around the room, ewe, arrogance, intrigue, surprise and a whole lot of lust.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting" she said, breaking the silence that deadened the room, masking her face with the same cold, expression she had perfected that fateful day when she had been forced to break Zuko's heart.

Zuko glared at his men after snapping out of his own little trance, her cold, blank expression forcing him back into the reality that she was no longer the Katara that he had come to love and trust. She was now a danger to him and to the future of the world. No matter what he had said to his father, he still clung to the hope that one day he would defeat the fire lord alongside the avatar and regain peace and order to his nation and the world.

"Guards! Control yourselves or so help her Agni I will turn you all into eunuchs!" Zuko ordered, demanding the attention of the men that surrounded him.

Katara looked across the room at Zuko, his face turning red in anger as he ordered around his guard. "Let us not keep the fire lord waiting any longer" she suggested to the infuriated prince, relief sweeping through her as he nodded and headed through the door, leading the way to the war room.

This was one part of the palace that she had been praying wouldn't be needing her… 'help'.

The walk to the fire nation war room was long and daunting, and Katara fought to keep herself as calm and relaxed as possible, how was she going to pull this off? Would Agni give her visions on how to destroy the world? Would she be the one to bring on Aang, Sokka and Toph's demise? Her gut twisted as she thought of ways to stall when the fire lord looked to her for an answer.

"You may have my father and the rest of the fire nation fooled, but you and I both know that you're nothing more than a common whore to the fire lord" Zuko hissed, making Katara's heart jump in shock. His words hitting a nerve deep inside Katara's self consciousness "Water tribe peasant!"

Anger flooded to Katara's every fiber, she saw it now, he was no different from his father or his sadistic sister, a group of individuals that she would hate till her dying breath, a group that Zuko had just been added to.

"You're just jealous because even though you're a prince again, you're still only second best" Katara hissed as her anger built up inside her until she was forced to let it go.

Zuko growled as he heard the biting wit in her remark, feeling his self control slipping he grabbed Katara's arm and spun her against the wall, his hands pinning her forearms against the cold stone. "How dare you—he hissed, pressing her against the wall as his grip tightened on her struggling arms—you may have the whole nation believing that you're the _messenger_ of the gods, but when you've gone through what I have, you come to learn that there _is_ no such thing as a divine spirit, its all bull shit!"

Katara fumed over what he said, the pain in her wrists fueling her rage even more "what _you've_ been through?! You arrogant cocky ass of a prince! At least you were given the mercy of not having to watch your own mother die!" she cried, struggling more forcefully now "at least you can cling to the hope that she's still alive, I never had that luxury, you spoilt son of a bitch!"

Katara cried out as Zuko's hand delivered a forceful blow to the right side of her face "how dare you talk about me or my mother in that way" he hissed, the words dripping with malice as he punched the wall inches from her face "never forget you may be a priestess, but I am the only son of the fire lord, meaning when I ascend the throne you belong will to me! And when that happens _I_ will be the one to take your honor from you".

********************************************

Zuko and Katara finally arrived at the doors of the war room. Healing herself as she walked, Katara constantly stayed three steps behind Zuko at all times, his words had eaten away at her, he was right she may look and act like a priestess but underneath she was still a lowly water tribe peasant.

The entrance to the large room opened, and Katara was grateful that she stood behind Zuko as she caught a peak of the rows of high class nobles and generals that dominated the room.

"I see the young prince has brought us all a snack to feast on" someone towards the end of the table called as they caught sight of Katara.

Zuko growled at the man locking his gaze with the young lieutenant, Ozai rose from his throne at the head of the table.

"Lieutenant Ming!" the fire lord boomed with power and authority, causing the buzzing room to fall deadly silent "I invite you into my council, and this is how you repay me, by insulting me and my priestess".

The lieutenant Ming, tore his gaze from the snarling prince and turned to his master "no my lord, I mean no disrespect, I merely paying my lady a compliment" the snake of a man answered, bowing respectfully to Ozai.

"It is not I you should grovel to—Ozai hissed, obviously knowledgeable about the young mans intentions—by 'complimenting' the priestess you have angered Agni himself, it is lady Katara you should be begging for forgiveness from".

Katara at the sound of her name looked up into the dark face of the fire lord, the luminous flames that surrounded him casting his face in dark cruel shadows.

Ozai beckoned her forward from behind Zuko "come my dear, your place is here—he motioned to an extremely comfortable cushion to his right—at my side".

Feeling the full force of the entire rooms gaze on her as she stepped out from behind the protection of the prince's back, Katara donned her mask and began the long walk towards the head of the table where the fire lord stood ceremoniously.

As she walked the length of the table she couldn't help but feel smug as every one of the men rose in respect for her, even the snake of a lieutenant Ming.

"you may look and act like a priestess, but underneath you're still the lowly peasant" Zuko's words repeated in her head, knocking her off her pedestal as she finally took her place at the head of the table.

The council commenced as soon as Zuko took his place close to his fathers left, although not on the dais like Katara, but on the floor with the rest of the nobles 'still second best' Katara's words rotted away at him.

Flicking it away Zuko glared up at the woman 'how would she know, she had no idea what I've been through'.

Katara sat intrigued as she watched the lords and generals argue about battle plans and invasions, her gut twisting as her memory flashed back to the fire nation raid that had torn apart her family.

"Why don't we ask the gods? Maybe they can enlighten us?" an old man said from down the far end of the table, his white beard and hair shining like spun silver.

Katara watched as every pair of eyes in the room turned to her "yes my dear, what are the gods opinions on the subject?—Ozai asked her, turning from his throne so he could look across at her, his eyes shining with intrigue—will general Shou's troops be victorious in capturing the city of Ba Cheing?"

Katara looked out at the sea of faces as she fought to control the panic that had begun to spread through her body like a disease. 'I'm dead' she thought, thinking of some excuse 'I'm so dead, Agni help me' Katara gasped!

Zuko watched intently as Katara looked across the council, she held her face well but he knew the panicked look in her eyes, he'd seen it so many times before, it was hard to miss.

'Who's the favorite now?' Zuko thought sharply as she struggled to find a way out of this situation.

Katara sighed as she closed her eyes, he could see her thinking, talking to her self mentally. Zuko jumped as her eyes flew opened and her back bowed throwing her head back so that her eyes were hidden.

"If the fire nation attacks the earth Kingdome city—Katara hissed as her head moved back to its normal spot, sending electrical currents through Zuko as he spotted her eyes, they had turned form a pair of beautiful blue sapphires to a misted white color—a once great nation shall fall" she finished, swaying on her cushion, holding her head delicately as she regained her composure.

Katara's head swam as she awoke from what seemed like a dream, one minute she was praying to Agni to help her then the other all she could do was sit and stare as her body was gripped by something more powerful than she had ever felt. It was strange and unnerving to have something control her body like a puppet, but at the same time soothing as if someone had just pushed a button that could turn every limb to jelly.

The spirit left her body and she was left to deal with the consequences yet again, her vision swimming as she swayed loosely on her cushioned seat.

"It is settled then—Ozai boomed in delight, as he listened tentatively to the girls prediction—general Shou, assemble your troop, you leave for the city of Ba Cheing at dawn".

The general bowed in acceptance to the fire lord and Katara "as my lord and gods wish, so it shall be done" he stated, glancing from Katara to the fire lord and back.

The council shifted in their seats, they had never seen anything like it, was it their imaginations or had the gods just spoken to them through the use of this woman.

Katara sat stunned as she looked across the sea of people before her 'what have I done?' she asked, mental stabbing her self for giving them a reason to attack this completely innocent city. 'All shall be well' a warm voice filled her head as she felt the soothing presence of the divine spirit.

Biting her lip, Katara swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. 'How many would die within the next few days because of her?' she had become one of them, a monster to the rest of the world, a betrayer of her people and her friends.

*************************************************

Katara sat in her room and sobbed, thinking about the people that would died in the invasion that would take place hours from now, and it was all her fault. Her heart breaking as she thought of the family's she would tear apart, just like her own.

A knock on the door aroused the depressed priestess from her thoughts "come" she called, wiping away her tears as the door creaked open ajar "who is it?" Katara called through the darkness as the light from the moon illuminated a small patch in her room.

The figure stalked through the room, his feet completely silent against the cold marble floor as he approached her.

Katara screamed as she saw the shinning metal of a blade flash menacingly in his hands as he rushed her, swinging the weapon skillfully at her as she jumped from her bed and ran towards the stream of moonlight.

Katara leaped into the small section of illuminated flooring, a sigh parting from her lips as she felt the power run forcefully through her veins. "Who are you? What do you want?" Katara ordered, taking her stance as the figure lunged at her again, cutting though the fabric of her underclothes, but missing her skin by a fraction.

"I'll ask you again, who are you and what do you want? She asked, reaching out with her power to locate the source of water that run through her assailant's body 'gotcha!' she thought as the liquid that pulsed through their veins across from her.

The man cried out in distress as all control was taken away from him, Katara could feel him fight against her and it took all of the water benders strength to keep him immobile.

"Guards!" Katara called as she felt her control slipping, she was strong, but the man was stronger and more determined.

"They won't come!" he hissed as Katara bend his arm behind his back painfully in a desperate attempt to injure him before he could get to her "no one will come".

Katara reached out her hand and forced him to slap him self before twisting his body into a distorted position.

"Why are you here? Why do you want me dead?" she shouted at the man, fear and anger twisting her judgment as she slipped even further, with every second that she grew weaker, he grew stronger.

"Dead? Why would my master want you dead—he smirked, his black eyes shinning in the dim light—no, he would never destroy something so pure, something that would give him his every hearts desire!" Katara shivered at the tone of the man's voice, she didn't like this, not one bit.

Katara twisted the man again and he cried out in agony "feisty, yes, you will serve my master well".

"Katara!" someone called frantically from the other side of the door, the wood splintering as something hard forced the doors open.

"What are you talking about?" Katara ordered, staring down at the man, frantic to learn what she could before her guards got here.

"I have failed, but others will come!" the man smiled cruelly, flashing the priestess a cunning smile before he twisted his neck violently. Katara cringed as she felt his neck snap and his blood run still 'others will come' he had said.

"Katara my dear, thank the gods you're ok" a deep commanding voice boomed as she was engulfed in strong tender arms. Her body shivered involuntary as the man's last word echoed in her head.

"Its ok, you're safe—the deep voice hummed soothingly as Katara melted into the warmth, letting her emotion and fatigue slide away from her—I'm here now".

It was then that Katara realized that she didn't know who the strong arms belonged to 'please, let it not be Zuko' her heart pleaded as her face flushed.

The water bender took a deep breath and looked up into the face of her savior, his golden eyes sparkling down at her through a veil of long black hair that should have been piled atop his head. She had never seen the fire lord with his hair down, but somehow it sent shivers down her spine, it made him seem less of the terrible tyrant that she had hated for so long and more of the caring, intelligent man that he had once been.

Ozai looked down into the face of his beautiful priestess, her eyes shinning with tears of relief as she recognized the half dressed fire lord. Ozai smiled down at the woman, his eyes focused gently on hers as he bent down to kiss her tender, luscious lips, smiling as she neither fought nor cringed away from him like she had done in the past.

Katara watched as the fire lord bowed his head closer to her, her limbs growing limp as he kissed her gently. Not so long ago she would have screamed and kicked to get free of her master, but something in the way that her body reacted to him told her that she wasn't the same person that she had been almost a month ago. She sighed as her arms wound their way up and around the back of his hot neck, her hands finding the glossy, smoothness of his long hair 'was it possible she was falling for the fire lord?'


	6. Chapter 6

Shadowed Kisses Chapter 5

I, in no way own the avatar, that right belongs to the lucky bastards that air and create it although it must be said that they suck not having put a zutara ending to it. but then I guess that's where us zutara fan fic writers come in!

Enjoy this next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

********************************************************************

Katara awoke the next morning, her head in a daze as she looked around the strangely familiar room, red bed spread, large double doors, and fire nation banners! "Ozai's room!" she gasped, sitting up abruptly, disrupting the sleeping form next to her. The room span as memories of what had happened the last time she'd been in this room swarmed her head like stinging bees.

Ozai stirred on the bed next to Katara, rousing her from the horrors that floated through her mind. The water bender smile as she looked down on the sleeping fire lord, his relaxed features looking almost peaceful as he turned over and snaked a strong, warm arm around her waist, drawing her closer to his body like a child would do to a toy.

Katara looked down at the powerful, middle aged fire lord, his long black hair fanned out over the pillow as he wriggled closer to her, pulling at her middle.

The young priestess was amazed at how his hair seemed to shimmer and shine in the early morning light, reaching out her hand so she could run her fingers through the soft metallic fibers. Ozai's eyes flickered as he watched his water bender play with the softness of his hair, his body tightening as she held a fraction of his hair between her fingers and began trailing it across her body, along her collar bone, down her arm, back up her neck and across her red luscious lips.

Ozai groaned silently to himself 'why do the gods tempt me so' he groaned, smiling up at the intrigued woman as he flipped her onto her back so that he straddled her waist, making his hair cascade around them like a curtain of ebony jeweled filaments.

Katara looked up at the older man with intrigue as she watched his hair dance around them; it was so beautiful like being under a willow tree during the new moon.

"Why do you torture me so" she heard the fire lord whisper as he bend down so he could run a line of loft kisses across her neck and along her collar bone.

Katara giggled as she bushed at the gentleness of his touch, never in a thousand years could she ever believe that the fire lord could be so tender and gentle.

There was a soft knock from the other side of the room before the large doors opened and a tall guard stepped into the room, his face blank as he began to walk towards the bed.

Katara placed a hand on the fire lord's buried face to alert him as the guard approached.

Ozai moaned and rolled off the girl, his eyes staring daggers into the guard for disrupting him.

"What?" he spat maliciously, watching the fear spread across the mans face as he approached the bed.

"My lord, this just came from General Shou, It urgent!" the tone in the guards voice sent shocks down Katara's spine, something was wrong.

Ozai read the roll of parchment, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes scanned the ragged writing.

"My lord?" Katara asked, laying a comforting hand on his bare shoulder as she saw the angered expression deepen on his face "what is it, my lord?"

Ozai could feel his blood boil in his veins, they had failed, the capture of Ba Cheing had been a failure and as a result most of the general's army was dead and the rest near fatally wounded.

He gripped the scroll in his hand, crushing the rolls so forcefully that he could feel the wood begin to groan and facture.

Katara left her hand on the fire lord's shoulder and looked towards the guard with confusion and worry on her face.

"Aarrgghh!" Ozai boomed, swiveling around where he sat and striking Katara across the cheek.

The water bender fell onto the bed, clutching her cheek as she moaned in pain, it felt like her skull was splitting under her skin and the only thing that was keeping it together was her hands that were clasped tightly over the throbbing area.

"You _witch_!—Ozai roared at the girl—you lied didn't you! Somehow you took the words of the gods and twisted them to suit your own ambitions, didn't you! you said that the earth kingdom would fall to us" The fire lord watched as her face scrunched up with the force of his words, tears beginning to trail down her face.

"I never said that!—Katara protested, staring back challengingly at the fire lord, her voice filling with as much authority as the higher deity she was—I said that if the fire nation attacked the earth kingdom, a once great nation shall fall, I never said it would be the earth kingdom!"

Ozai watched as she looked up at him, her eyes so full of truth and higher intelligence as she stared at the powerful man looming over her. "it seems that it pleases the gods to test our loyalty with riddles, well I'll just have to pay closer attention, wont I?!" he cooed, his hand reaching out to stroke her soft hair tenderly, surprising the young woman as he grasped her head tightly and brought her face up to his "you are a tempting thing my love, how I truly hope that you aren't deceiving me, as I need your little gift—he hissed into her neck, his voice frightfully tender but filled with anger at the same time—but at the same time, I wish you to be guilty so that I can punish you, the only problem is that the punishment that I have in mind would result in you loosing your little gift forever, problem is, I need your talent!"

Katara cried out as he let go of her hair violently, sending her back onto the bed where she continued to stare daggers at him "even if I could control what I was saying, I would still never use it to aid an attack on innocent peoples lives" she replied, her feelings and emotions churning in turmoil, she was falling in love with him, it seemed as if it was something she had no control over, but even if she did love this man, she wouldn't turn her back on her nation.

"Don't worry my dear, give it time, you will come to see things my way" Ozai smiled, as his eyes shone with a hidden knowledge, something he was keeping from her.

"We'll see about that!" Katara replied, swinging her legs off the bed as she began to storm off towards her quarters.

"I don't believe I excused you" Ozai laughed cruelly, his hand reaching for his pouch. A smile spreading across his face as his priestess let out a strangled gasp and fell heavily to the floor, her body twitching as she fought to breath as her chest was compressed by invisible hands.

Ozai gave the pouch one last sadistic squeeze, his heart stopping as he heard the loud crack of something breaking inside of the young woman before her struggles fell silent and her body grew limp as she lay curled up on the hard floor.

The fire lord cursed himself and turned towards the guard, who had witnessed the whole scene from where he knelt.

"You—the fire lord bellowed towards the man kneeling before him—take the priestess back to her quarters and have the healers pay her a visit". The guard bowed respectfully to his master and backed out towards the door, stopping half way to pick up the unconscious woman before retreating as fast as his burdened legs would carry him.

**********************************************************

Katara awoke to the dull pain that fused itself around her rib cage, creating a stabbing pain with every breath she took, every movement of her upper body she made.

"Damn" she hissed, breathing through the pain as she fell back onto the pile of soft pillows that supported her back and head.

"My lady!" someone gasped next to her, their head appearing next to her "you're awake! Thank Agni! I shall inform the fire lord!"

Fear gripped her heart as she heard the urgency in the woman's voice, what had happened between that morning in the fire lord's room and now? When was now?

"No!—Katara called weakly from her bed—please, I don't want to see him, not now, not ever" she hissed as her chest shifted, causing pain to rip through her upper body again.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I am under strict orders to inform the fire lord the instant that you awake" she stated, throwing an apologetic look back at her mistress.

Katara breathed through the pain in her chest and her head, she really didn't want to do this, her body ached everywhere and she needed to heal herself, if only she could get to some water.

"Good evening, my love" came a familiar voice from the doorway, Katara turned her head so that she faced away from the man that she both loved and hated, her heart hammering in her chest as his hand gently stroked the skin on her bare arm "come now, Katara, you cant _not_ look at your fire lord, its impolite".

Katara sighed and turned to face the man "my lord" she said, bowing her head ceremoniously.

"You should know I never intended to hurt you—Ozai cooed into her hair as he lay out on the bed next to her, his hand idly stroking her cheek, causing Katara's heart to hammer into her chest painfully—it was an accident, I let my temper get away with me".

"I forgive you" she sighed, as he pressed his lips tenderly against hers and she melted under the feel of his warm embrace.

Katara's heart beat fast and hard against her already throbbing chest, what was happening to her? Did she really love the fire lord so much that her body reacted to his every touch?

Ozai felt the beat of her heart increase with every moment that his lips remained pressed against hers; it was an awkward position for the fire lord as he remained laying next to her.

Katara's heart beat against her chest and she fought against a pain in her gut her mind still racing as she let Ozai kiss her. Sure he had saved her from the assassin the other night…the assassin! Katara's mind threw another question at her, who was the man? Why had he wanted Katara? Katara felt the sickness in her stomach swell again as her mind spun with questions and she thought she was going to throw up.

Ozai growled as he felt her body grow limp and she lost all effort to kiss him back, the fire lord might as well have been kissing a fish for all the effort he was getting in return. Anger burned inside the man as he wrapped his arm around the woman's slender waist and slid her closer to him, pressing their bodies together forcefully.

Katara's mind was shattered into a million pieces as Ozai pusher her body up against his, shifting the broken bones in her rib cage. The pain from her injuries pulsed through her veins like poison and forced ragged screams out her mouth.

'Let me die' her mind screamed as Ozai continued to hold onto her fiercely 'please, someone, let me die!'

Guards and healers burst into the room, but stopped dead in their tracks as the sound of Katara's broken screams and sobs froze them to the floor.

It was the priestess's maids that ran forward to the fire lord "Please my lord—cried the elder of the three—you're killing her, if one of her broken ribs punctures a lung she could die!"

The group stood watching as the three girls worked at getting the fire lord away from their mistress, their hearts bleeding for the young water bender stuck in the middle, her screams and cries becoming no less disturbing and haunting as the minutes dragged on.

"Please—one of the younger maid called to the guards—help us, he's going to kill her if he doesn't let her go!"

The group snapped their heads up to watch the horrific sight as they began to move forward again, the guards gently, but firmly unwrapping Ozai's arms from around the pain stricken priestess. The healers ran to the other side of the bed away from the fire lord so they could be closer to the woman, their hands flying over her vital signs as soon as she was free from the fire lords grasps.

Katara felt the constricting arms of the fire lord fall away as his guards pulled him away from her, her consciousness beginning to falter again as her body prepared to protect her mind for the long recovery ahead. "What's going on?!" the sound of the strangely familiar voice filling the room snapped Katara back to her senses and she looked around the room feebly.

There were so many people, guards, healers, her maids, Ozai; Katara continued to scan the room until her gaze fell on the two figures at the door.

Zuko stood panting as he braced himself against the doorframe to the white and yellow room, Katara's screams had echoed through the palace all the way to the west wing where Zuko and Azula had been training.

"Father?" Azula questioned, looking towards the man begin restrained by his guards as he attempted to return to the weak and fragile form on the bed "what happened?"

The question wasn't directed at anyone in particular, so no one wanted the task of explaining the delicate situation to the short tempered princess.

"I asked you a question!" she fumed, pointing a long slender finger at one of the guards "what happened here? Why is my father being restrained?"

"forgive me, princess but I'm not sure on all the details, we were outside with the fire lord while he waited for the priestess to wake up, somehow she had sustained some serious injuries resulting in a few broken ribs, we weren't out there long before one of the maids told us that she was awake. The fire lord wasted no time in seeing her and ordered for us to remain outside" the guard dropped his gaze and looked towards the broken woman laying feebly on the bed, her oceanic eyes sparkling with tears as healers fussed over her.

"And?!" Azula prompted impatiently, tapping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Suddenly there was this ear shattering scream and we all rushed inside, the fire lord was on the bed with his arms wrapped around the priestess's torso as she screamed, it seems he was compressing her broken ribs" the guard finished, bowing to the prince and princess before taking his leave.

Azula looked to her father and his guards "release him" she ordered, watching as the guards shifted looks between them before reluctantly loosening their grips on her fathers arms.

The princess watched as her father brushed off the men and stood straight and proud like the fire nation leader that he was. "Katara, my love" he cooed to the girl on the bed, striding over to where she lay "don't worry nothing is going to hurt you anymore".

Ozai stood at the side of the bed and looked down on the petrified girl, smiling sweetly at her as she cringer away from his gentle touch, her eyes filling with tears again as she pulled her face away from him and hid it in a pile of pillows.

Ozai turned to the master healer taking the water benders pulse and inspecting her bruised chest "she is to be fully healed for the summer solstice ball, am I understood?" he boomed at the older man, as he nodded and bowed respectfully.

The fire lord nodded and left the room, followed by his guards and Azula, leaving the room almost empty, apart from Katara, Zuko, the healer and the maids.

"Zuko" Katara breathed as she saw his face after the room had emptied, a smile coming to her face as her body began to produce hormones to help dull the pain, making her feel happily drowsy "you came".

Zuko growled as he was finally able to see the condition his father had put her in, it appeared as if the man seemed to drain the very life and passionate fire from her every time she was in his presence and it killed him inside. He knew all to well that with every moment that they spent here his love for her continued to die that little more, she was his father property, his whore and his play thing! She had no one to blame for getting hurt than her self.

Zuko reached up and touched his scar unconsciously, he would know, at least she could hide her scars. The prince looked towards the girl on the bed; she looked so weak and fragile, like at any moment she could slip away into the spirit world.

Zuko clutched his heart and turned away, he needed to forget about her, there was no future for them anymore; he needed to become like stone, cold and hard, heartless and loveless.

Katara looked out longingly after Zuko as he left, his name staining her lips, as she watched the pain in his eyes fade away until it was just another stone mask.

'Fine, you're going to be cold and heartless like the rest of them' she thought, her heart bleeding with the pain it caused her to say it 'I can be cold and heartless too'.

Katara sighed and looked at the man inspecting her ribs, hissing as he pressed lightly to check their positioning.

"Please, if you could just get me some water, I can heal myself" Katara gasped as the mans hand slipped and he prodded the tender skin.

"Is that even possible?" he asked in amazement, his wise old eyes lighting up with the promise of new found information on his skill.

"Yes it is possible, and I am highly skilled, so if you would be so kind?" she asked, motioning towards the bathroom.

"Perhaps your maids would be a better suited to helping you" the healer suggested, pulling on a bell tab that Katara hadn't even recognized against the lightness of the wall.

The three young women arrived within minutes and began helping Katara towards the bath instantaneously, their expressions falling as their mistress gasped and cried with every small movement of her body.

With her arms finally slung over the two eldest girl's shoulders, Katara stood up off the bed, almost crumpling in pain as the skin stretched over the fractured bones and sent searing pain through her anatomy.

"I'm ok" she gasped answering the two girls quizzical glances and motioning them to help her towards the baths.

The water felt good as it pooled around her, encasing her body in soothing warm liquid.

Crouching in the water so that it came up to her shoulders, Katara moved the water around her body, working her chi so as to make the water glow.

Katara breathed in sharply as the water compressed against her ribs, the feeling of cooling liquid, seeping into her every pore as she continued to fuse her bones back together.

The maids looked on in ewe as their mistress moved the water around her self, making it glow as if the moons light had somehow been trapped in the blue liquid.

Katara sighed in relief as the pain in her chest faded to a dull ache, she wanted to heal herself more, but she could already feel her energy draining low as she stood up out of the bath and swayed towards her bed, sleep overtaking her mind before her head hit the pillows.

*********************************************************************

"That's madness!" Azula cried at her father as they strode through the palace, the images of her father stroking the water peasants hair so tenderly made her want to vomit "she's a peasant!"

Ozai stopped suddenly and looked down at his protégé child, anger stirring through his bones "she is no mere peasant, Katara is a priestess, a fire nation priestess who is going to lead our way to victory!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"And once the war is over, and I am the ruler of all nations, she will join me at my side, as fire lady!"

Hatred filled Azula's body as even the thought of that water tribe wench taking away any possibility for her to sit on the throne. Azula bowed to her father, she wouldn't get into a fight with him now, she knew as well as anyone else that his sanity was slipping and the last thing she wanted was to end up like her disgraced brother.

The young princess's mind schemed as she stood face to face with her father, he had had his time on the throne, it was Azula's turn to finish off the rest of the rebellion and become supreme over lord. "Forgive me father" she hissed, storming off down the hallway towards her chambers, Ty Lee and Mai were arriving today for the summer solstice ball, and she wished to greet her old friends personally.

She couldn't wait to tell her boringly, depressing friend that Zuko was back, what fun she was going to have messing with their love life's for the duration of her stay.

"Princess" her guards greeted her as she swept through the doors to her personal suite, smiling cunningly as the two girls stood before her, one in dark robes that covered her from neck to toe and the other in pinks and mauves, making her look sickeningly cheerful.

"Mai, Ty Lee, how good to see you" she said, greeting them as Ty Lee cart wheeled her way over to the conniving princess.

"Azula" Ty Lee sang with joy as she embraced her old friend warmly, flinching as Azula took no action to hug her back, she hadn't changed one bit.

"Hello, Ty Lee, Mai" the princess replied, nodding at her knife happy friend as she was released from Ty Lee's happy hug.

"Zuko's around somewhere—Azula smiled cunningly, itching for a response form Mai—maybe we should go see him, I'm sure he would be delighted to see you".

Mai watched as her old friend dangled her childhood crush in front of her, the girl's eyes taunting her with untold knowledge, which—for Azula—wasn't uncommon.

"Meh, whatever" she shrugged, fingering her knifes that lay hidden under her sleeve for comfort.

Azula sighed, toying with her friend's emotions wasn't as fun as she remembered it to be, the princess didn't know if it was possible, but somehow her depressed friend seemed a lot less eager to look on the bright side of things than she had a few days ago.

************************************************************************

The days slowly passed as the summer solstice drew closer and the nights became longer, making Katara shift with unease and restlessness as her hours with the moon was cut short by the early dawns and late dusks.

Over the past few nights, Katara had found comfort sleeping in the fire lord's bed, her breaths coming out in low hums as she snuggled her body into his warm embrace.

The blankets around them shifted as Katara moved to lay with her head on the mans chest, her legs brushing his thigh through the silk of her night gown, causing the fire lord to groan in his sleep.

Katara smiled sleepily, she loved the way that she could use her sex appeal to toy with the king of the most feared nation in the world.

Body language was a wonderful thing and Katara's giggled as she thought of new ways of torturing her powerful master.

Katara scrunched her features and hid her face in Ozai chest as the bright rays of the sun hit her face, her face relaxing as a soothing and gentle hand stroked her bare back.

"Time to wake up, my love" he whispered, sitting up to kiss her forehead before sliding out from under her to go and ready him self for the long day of work ahead.

"No" Katara groaned teasingly, rolling over and sitting up so she could stretch out her long tan arms "not yet, it's still too early".

Ozai laughed as he watched the beautiful water bender on the bed, her body encased in a fabric so sheer it was basically a lie. "Come now, my love, no more teasing, we need to get ready to welcome our guests" he replied, disappearing into his large wardrobe which had seemed already full before Katara had added many of her robes to it.

"But I'm still tired" he heard her coo from the other side of the room, his grip tightening on the sliding door as she fell back onto the bed, her back arching and she continued to stretch out her luscious body "come back to bed, five more minutes".

Katara watched sneakily from where her arm covered her eyes, enjoying the sight of the fire lord utterly helpless when it came to her teasing him.

The tension in his body doubling as she arched her back again, enjoying the feeling of the room she was able to stretch her limbs around in.

Ozai shook his head and glanced away from the temptress, he needed to have his head on today, there was too much to organize for him to be day dreaming.

The fire lord went through the list in his head, number one; finish that last pile of paper work that is still sitting on my desk, number two; check on the palace decorations for tomorrow night, number three; meet with the generals to organize security for the ball, number four; meet and greet guests and assign rooms for each of the nobles and their families, not to mention organizing escorts and security for the younger nobles that couldn't hold their drink. Ozai's brow furrowed as he worried about a certain gentleman that sent a feeling of unease through him, Lieutenant Ming was well known around the fire nation for his conquest over numerous pure women. The fire lord would not usually put up with such insolence if he were not one of the fire nations best strategic planners.

"What troubles my lord so?" Katara asked huskily as she wrapped her arms around the fire lord's middle, caressing the back of his neck with her tender lips.

She smiled with joy as his body reacted to her touch, his muscles clenching as he fought him self for control over his male urges.

Ozai swiveled around, her soft arms still looped around him as he turned to face his water bender "nothing—he smiled, cupping her face in his hands as he brought it up to meet his—don't you worry about a thing".

The fire lord looked into her eyes, those beautiful oceanic blue eyes that swam with such beauty and purity he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"I will take care of everything" he breathed, leaning down so he could brush his lips against hers, a shudder passing through his body as she melted into his embrace.

Katara sighed as she kissed the fire lord, at first it had felt so wrong, but over the time she had spent around him, she had found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with her master. His kisses' sending sparks through her heart as she wondered at how tender he could be at times.

The fire lord kissed her one last time and backed away "you are a tempting thing my love, but I'm afraid I don't have time right now, I'm already running behind" he sighed, turning his attention back to getting dressed as Katara came out of her daze, following Ozai's lead as she ducked behind a screen to change out of her night gown and into one of her formal robes.

***********************************************************************

Zuko stood in the courtyard as five men all dressed in black surrounded him, feeling his chi run through his body freely; Zuko unleashed all his fire power, pushing his limits as he fought off the men one by one, the young prince scowling as he thrust all his attention into the battle, not noticing the tall, slender girl that stood watching him from the entrance.

Zuko punched and kicked the air, sending each individual man flying though out the small garden, sighing with frustration as they continuously got back up and began attacking him again, looking for any opening in which they could get to the young fire bender through.

The six benders spared for what seemed like hours, none of them tiring, but many of them hurting from past injuries inflicted upon them.

One of the men stumbled slightly to Zuko's left and the prince saw his opening, shooting fire balls at the man as he attempted to regain his footing.

In a matter of minuets the man was on the ground out of breath and Zuko was back to finishing off the rest of the men.

"Well fought, prince Zuko" the eldest of the group congratulated as Zuko held a hand out to the man to help him back to his feet "I see the improvement in you".

Zuko bowed respectfully to his sensei and thanked the old man, assuring him that he couldn't have done it without his uncle's vigorous training sessions.

"hello, Zuko" Mai said, appearing behind the exhausted prince, his blood draining from his face as his mind flashed back to the note that he had left her before disappearing.

"Mai!?" he replied, looking into the face of the emotionless girl as she stood before him, his heart hammering against his chest as he fought to find the right words to apologize for what he had done "Mai, I'm—".

The fire nation beauty stood before him, putting a finger to his lips as he attempted to say something to her "Its ok Zuko, I forgive you" she sighed, her voice remaining as cold and emotionless as always.

Mai watched as a smile appeared on her princes lips, her body throwing itself at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "but don't you _ever_ break up with me again!" she warned, staring him in the eye forcefully.

Zuko smiled and looked down on his old girlfriend, she looked as beautiful as ever in her fire nation finery "I promise" he sighed, kissing her again before leading her back into the palace.

"I suppose you're here for the summer solstice ball?!" Zuko asked, leading her through the hallways to the small garden were they had played together as children.

Mai sighed and nodded "Obviously—she grumbled, looking out across the small patch of grass under the apple tree—but I really hate balls, there so boring, not to mention the effort it takes to get ready".

Zuko sighed as he looked down on the girl, he had missed her immensely, but he was sad to find that her dim outlook on life hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Would it make it any less boring if I asked you to accompany me tomorrow night?" Zuko sighed as his pitiful excuse to cheer the girl hung in the air as she looked out dully at the scene before her.

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, if you where there to hate it with me" Mai replied, as she turned to peck him on the cheek.

Zuko smiled down falsely at the girl, she really had no idea what the word excitement or emotion meant. It was like she was made of the same cold metal as the knifes that he remembered all too well were hidden up her sleeves.

"Zuzu" Azula cooed from where she stood watching her brother's pitiful attempt at courting her emotionless friend.

Zuko hissed in annoyance and turned to face his sister "yes!?"

"Father wants to see you—she smiled, walking over to the two love birds—he's in the war room". Azula sighed as she delivered the message to her brother, picking at her finger nails ignorantly as she cleaned them.

Zuko sighed and looked at Mai "sorry" he sighed, before pecking her on the cheek and waking away towards the inner circle of the palace "I'll see you later" he called back, disappearing through the arched doorway.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him, Mai" the princess sighed, facing her friend with a bored expression on her face, her back cringing as she heard the excited squealing of Ty Lee behind her.

"You guys will never guess what?!" Ty Lee shouted, running up to the fire nation princess and Mai waiving a piece of paper in her hands.

Azula sighed and turned to face the circus girl "what is it Ty Lee?" She sighed, her eyes catching sight of the paper she held tightly in her hand.

"I booked us all in for a day of girlie pampering today—she smiled broadly, cart wheeling towards her friends, her excitement boiling over with the promise of facials and manicures—so we all look exceptionally beautiful for the ball tomorrow!"

Mai rolled her eye at the girl, if she hadn't known the bright and bubbly girl since childhood; she would have thought that she belonged in a mental institution.

"Yippee" she sighed sarcastically, causing the over excited girl to frown at her as she pulled on Azula's arm.

"Come on Mai, don't you want to look your best for Zuko?" Ty Lee smiled cunningly, her bright aura flaring as she noticed the slight blush in her friend's blank expression.

Mai mumbled something inaudible, folding her arms over her chest as she leant back against the railings to the turtle-duck pond.

Not noticing the girl as she bound up to her and began tugging on her robes "come on then!" she cried, dragging both her friends with all her force towards the palace and down to the streets below.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ty Lee sang as she danced through the crowds and towards "Madame Blossom's house of beauty" her two friends trailing reluctantly behind her as they exchanged annoyed glances.

"I'm already bored" Mai mumbled to her friend being carried next to her, as she walked along side the royal JiaoZi, watching as the streets passed by.

"Oh cheer up Mai, a day of pampering might do you some good" the princess commented, watching her friend through the gossamer curtains that separated her from her subjects.

"We're here!" Ty Lee squealed in excitement as they drew closer to the large, elaborate bath house. Azula sighed as she was helped down from her JiaoZi by her servants, following her two friends as they disappeared behind a curtain of embroidered silk.

"Welcome princess Azula, it is an honor to have you grace us lowly peasants with your presence" the fat woman fussed as she fell to the floor at the princess's feet.

"Yes, you _are_ very lucky, I'm only here to humor my friends" she murmured, looking down at the groveling woman in front of her.

"Yes, of course my princess" Madame Blossom said, motioning the group of girls into her bath house, paying special attention to the princess's reactions and temperaments.

Within seconds of being ushered through a second doorway, the girls were suddenly surrounded by servants who led them towards the royal suite, where they would spend the rest of the day being pampered and fussed over.

**********************************************************************

Zuko strode through the palace towards his fathers war room, the large black and gold doors looming over the entire hallway.

"Prince Zuko" the guard bowed ceremoniously, holding the doors open for the young prince as he nodded back in acknowledgement.

The bright light that came from his father's room coated the room in a warm glow, the sparks swaying and crackling in a dance they had displayed since the dawn of time.

The prince's eyes adjusted to the lighting and he looked up towards the head of the table, bowing to his father as he began his long walk to the seat that was reserved for the crown prince, just left to his father's throne.

A slight movement caught his attention and his eyes shifted to the majestic figure dressed in royal purple to his father's right, Katara sat elegant and poised in her seat on the dais as she scanned the gathering below her, her jeweled eyes meeting with Zuko's as he stared at her through his arrogant expression that served as a mask to hide his true emotions behind.

The beautiful priestess flinched as Zuko gaze seared her skin, she used to be able to read everything that passes through his molten golden eyes, but now that everything had changed she was left in the dark.

Katara gripped her chest as her heart ached, seeing the man that she had loved so dearly that she would have willingly given her life for so broken and emotionless made her want to run to him.

Her mind drifted back to that day in the throne room;

"_I'm sorry Zuko, but I belong to the fire lord, I choose the fire lord" she said confidently, masking the pain and sorrow she felt as she said his, she was hurting him, hurting him to save him._

'_they say that if you love something you must let it go' Katara though bitterly 'and if it was meant to be it will come back'. Staring into Zuko's eyes at that moment gave Katara her answer, he was never coming back. She had betrayed him in the most vicious way possible and now he hated her, despised her, what had she done?_

She had been so determined, so sure that he would fight for her, that they would find a way to escape. Her hopes and dreams of what could have been shattered in her hands as she clutched at it helplessly.

"My dear? Are you ill?" came the concerned voice of her fire lord next to her, her hand dropping from her chest as she stared into his golden eyes, the same golden eyes that Zuko owned.

"I'm fine" she sighed, dropping her gaze to look sadly down at her hands, averting everyone's gazes as they stared intently at their priestess.

"Maybe you should see the healer, you are not yourself?!" Ozai smiled down at her, stroking her arm comfortingly as she met his gaze.

Katara smiled, masking her hidden emotions and aching heart "I'm fine, my lord, do not fret".

Emotions stirred throughout her body as she watched the raw worry in his eyes, how strange that not long ago she had despised this man, this fire lord who seemed to delight in torturing her and the man she had held so close to her heart.

'Surely he must have known' Katara thought 'surely he must have seen that I was only saying those things to save him, to save us both'. But what had he done, he had given up, her strong, fearless prince had given up and resigned her to Ozai's attentions.

The fire lord turned his attention back to the assembly and began addressing the topic of today's meeting, usually Katara would have sat and listened intently, waiting for her cue to play messenger for the gods.

But with Zuko sitting just feet away from her, all she could do was think of him.

'I never stopped loving you' she pleaded with her eyes, catching the prince's attention as the fire lord began monologuing.

It had seemed an easy enough strategy, stay away from Zuko, that way it would be easier for the both of them in the long run.

Zuko could go off and find someone to love, someone who would make him happy for the rest of his life, and Katara, Katara would somehow find a way to survive, ever clinging to the hope that this war would end soon and she would be able to return to her friends and family.

The room fell silent and Katara broke away from her daze, realizing that the entre assembly was waiting for her to enlighten them with a message from the gods.

The water bender took a deep breath and searched her mind for a link to the spirit world, through which she had learned, channeled the gods as well as many other deities.

Katara's mind fogged as the door was unlocked and the voice of Agni filled her chest, swelling to be let out.

"A proud nation is like a hornet; if you cannot kill it dead the first blow, better not strike at it" the voice of the almighty boomed as the gathering of men watched as their priestess's eyes clouded with white fog, and her head was thrown back with the force of Agni's words.

"What could it mean?" Katara heard an old man shout in astonishment as her vision swam and she gasped for breath, her body growing weak with the effort of sustaining two spirits.

Firm hands grasped her forearms as Katara swayed in her seat, and she smiled up at the face that caught her as she fell into unconsciousness.

Zuko tensed in his seat as he watched her sway, his muscles tightening as he prepared to catch her when she fell. His heart sinking however when his father reached over and caught her, calling for her maids as he cradled her head against his chest.

The young prince sat with his heart in his stomach as Katara was lifted from his fathers lap and into the arms of one of the guards, closely followed by the water benders maids who continued to fuss over their fallen priestess as they hurried towards her chambers.

Ozai watched as his priestess was lifted away from his arms and taken from the war room so that she could rest.

The fire lord recomposed himself and looked out over his council, "A proud nation is like a hornet; if you cannot kill it dead the first blow, better not strike at it" he repeated, stroking his chin as he puzzled over their latest riddle.

"Father" Zuko said, capturing the attention of his father and the rest of the council "I think I understand what this new information is warning us about".

Ozai nodded to his son, his eyes narrowing as he listened to the young prince's explanation.

"We all remember the warning that priestess Katara gave us about the attack on Ba Cheing, I think that after the failure of that attack, the gods are now warning us to prepare for what retaliation the earth kingdom is planning" Zuko stated, shocking the council of elders as he spoke with the wisdom that came from beyond his years.

The fire lord took in his son's explanation, turning his words over in his head before finally agreeing "Prince Zuko is right! The earth kingdom will not forget nor forgive this attack, they will strike back and when they do we must be ready" Ozai looked out over his war council, nodding at certain generals as they shared silent intelligence.

"Lieutenant Ming—the fire lord said, ordering the man's immediate attention—have your troops ready for tomorrow evening, we will need their particular skill if such an attack is launched during the celebrations".

The lieutenant bowed respectfully to his king "as my lord wishes" he replied obediently.

The fire lord nodded "this meeting is adjourned" he boomed, rising from him throne and leaving the war room in his wake, eager to get away from the dismal place.

************************************************************************

The light was dimming outside of Katara's chambers when she awoke, her head aching terribly, as if a rhino-bull had sat on it.

"My head" the young priestess moaned as she sat up, holding her right temple in her hand as she blinked away the sleep that sat crystallized in the corners of her eyes.

"Mistress, come, come, no time to explain we need to get you ready for the ball!" called one of the maids, rushing over to Katara's side and flinging the sheets off of her mistress.

"Please mistress, the fire lord will be here soon" she called again as she pulled the confused priestess towards the bathroom.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" the water bender yawned, stretching her free arm above her head.

The young woman did not reply but kept on hassling her towards the bath, stripping off her mistress's robes so that she could sink into the refreshingly hot bath.

Katara sunk into the bath, sighing as she felt the warm scented water wash away her worries. "Please mistress, we don't have time to waste, the ball will be commencing soon!" the eldest of the girls said, ordering around the two younger ones as they ran around organizing robes and hair ornaments.

The water bender sighed and used her water bending to wash away the sleep and sweat that coated her body.

There was a loud knock and Katara swiveled around in the pool just in time to see the shocked look on the fire lord's face. The water danced around her as she finished washing herself, teasing the man that stood before her.

"My lord?" she asked seductively, letting the water drop away from her, thanking the gods that the bath was deep enough so that the water hid her sacred area from sight, her bare breasts however, were another story.

Ozai stood frozen to the spot as body burned with desire and lust, the woman standing in front of him was no mere mortal. From the sweep of her hips, across her toned stomach, over the voluptuous mounds of her well formed breasts and up to her sparkling blue eyes she was every inch the goddess that Agni had sent to him.

"Forgive me, my lord, but is there something you wanted?" Katara asked, toying with the fire lords self control as she snaked water over her head and began washing her hair, enjoying the look in his eyes as the dark tendrils fell over her nipples, hiding them from sight.

Ozai whimpered silently, his body straining to rip his clothes of and take her then and there.

'You!' his mind shouted, answering her question as he turned to leave before he did something he knew he would regret. "I want the priestess washed and dressed within the half hour!" the fire lord boomed to the maids, his neck tensing as his body screamed at him to plunge his throbbing manhood into her wet, naked body, thus making her his for eternity.

The maids bowed to their lord and returned to the naked woman in the bath, sighing in relief as they saw her waiting for them in front of the mirror, a fine cloth wrapped around her drying form.

Katara was dressed and ready for the festivities ahead within the half hour assigned to the maids. "You look amazing, my love" the fire lord smiled, looking down at his priestess as she finally emerged from her chambers in a deep maroon skirt and bodice that complimented her tan and brought out the electric blue of her ruins that ran down her left rib cage.

Katara smiled at the man and took his arm him hers, eager to get this night over and done with. How she would rather have just spent the night in her room, her head still hurt from the war meeting but she was grateful that the pain had dulled down.

Ozai led the procession down a long hallway and up to a red curtain that hung over the entrance, joining up with the rest of the royal family.

Katara's heart sank as she saw Zuko standing next to Azula, his hand wound around the waist of non other than the knife-happy girl called Mai. The girls hair was done up as normal in two buns with the rest of it cascading across her shoulders on either side of her face.

Katara caught Azula's eye and the girl gave her a cold stare, making the beautiful priestess want to run back to her chambers even more.

"What's the avatars girlfriend doing here? And why is she being escorted by your father?" Ty Lee hissed to Azula from where she stood behind her friend, dressed in all the finery she could find.

Mai heard Ty Lee whisper to Azula and turned her head to see the water tribe peasant dressed in fire nation robes, her hair done up elaborately in a top knot with the rest hanging elegantly down her back in intricate plaited patterns. However it wasn't the dress that Mai was paying most of her attention to, neither was it the electric blue scars that trailed down her rib cage, but the sad yet cold set of her face, like she was only being escorted by the fire lord because she had no other choice.

"Father is convinced that she was sent to him by the gods—the fire nation princess hissed to her two friends—'sent by the gods' my royal ass!"

Ty Lee sighed and looked at the girl, she looked as if she really didn't want to be there "she looks pretty" the girl sighed, earning her a stern look from her two friends.

"What?—Ty Lee shrugged—she does, and I love her tattoos!"

"There not tattoo's" Zuko hissed coldly from where he stood by the curtains, waiting for his father to take his place in front of him and Mai, his eyes not leaving the red material "there ruins that were burnt into her skin by the fire sages!"

The three girls turned to stare at Zuko, unaware that he had been listening to their conversation.

"Wow, what with him?" Ty Lee asked, shoving a thumb in the prince's general direction.

"He's just mad because he never got to deflower her before father got the chance!" Azula laughed cruelly, watching her brother cringe from the corner of her eye as her words hit him in the gut.

"I couldn't care less about who fucked her! Father could throw her to guards for all I care" Zuko spat, his temper blazing as just the thought of someone else laying a hand on her burnt a hole in his heart. 'Stop it Zuko!' his mind scolded 'lets not forget what she did to you, she betrayed you, she betrayed Aang, she doesn't deserve your sympathy or your feelings'.

The prince sighed and let his gaze drop and he agreed with his conscience, he was right she didn't deserve anything from him.

"Come on Zuzu, we all know that you still have feelings for the water wench" Azula replied, fussing with her dress and not really paying attention to the pain and anger that twisted her brothers face.

Zuko spun around to face his sadistic sister and stared her in the eye "You'd better shut the hell up, Zuli or so help me Agni I will challenge you to an Agni kai!" he growled.

Azula's light face coiled in anger as Zuko referred to her using her despised childhood nickname "bring it on Zuzu, I'll fight you right here and now!"

"As much as I'm sure you two would love to beat the shit out of each other right now, if your going to fight you might as well make it interesting for the rest of us!" Mai sighed sarcastically, pulling on Zuko robe to bring him back to his place as the fire lord approached.

"My lord" Mai and Ty Lee bowed, as Zuko and Azula muttered "father" as their fire lord took his place in front of the four teenagers.

Katara stood next to Ozai, her back burning with all the hateful stares she was getting from the fiery four behind her. She sighed sadly, wishing that Aang, Sokka and Toph were here; at least they would make it fun.

The music stopped and Katara could hear the cheering of the lords and nobles as the curtains were pulled open to reveal the royal family and their distinguished guests.

The crowd parted and the procession made their way though the gathering of people and up towards the raised dais that loomed over the party guests, the room filling with music once more as the fire lord clapped his hands to open the festivities.

"Why so down this evening, my love? I would have thought that a night of fun and dancing would be something you would enjoy?" Ozai smiled down at her from his slightly higher throne.

"Forgive me my lord—Katara sighed, forcing a smile to her face—I guess, I'm still a little weak from the war meeting".

The fire lord looked down into her troubled face, lifting her face with his hand so that he could place a tender kiss on her soft lips "you just sit and rest then, my love, I have a surprise in stall for you, but you shall have to wait" he smiled mysteriously.

Katara's gut churned with fear and anxiety as she looked up into Ozai's beaming face, something in his eyes making Katara want to run for the hills "as my lord wishes".

Across the table Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula were listening intently to the fire lord and the priestess's conversation.

"Your father sure does seem infatuated with her!" Ty Lee asked unsurely, looking across at the friends "I actually feel sorry for her, poor girl looks ill—the gymnast sighed, sending sympathetic glances down the table to the girl stuck between the fire lord and a ancient looking councilor—and I swear her breasts have grown since we last saw her!"

"Maybe she's pregnant?!" Mai sighed sarcastically, sipping her dragon ale uninterestedly, pausing every now and again to swirl it around the crystal glass.

"Hey!" Azula shrieked as almost a full glass of the alcoholic beverage was sprayed across the table at her "Zuko!"

Upon hearing his girlfriends statement Zuko had spat almost his entire content of his glass all over his sister.

"It wouldn't surprise me—the fire princess hissed, mopping the liquid up from her almost black kimono—you should hear some of the rumors floating around".

"Oh, what kind of rumors?" Ty Lee asked excitedly, turning her attention back to the conversation at hand, she loved idol palace gossip.

"Excuse me" Zuko muttered, standing up from his seat next to Mai and glaring at his sister "but I'm going to go find someone about a refill" he added before wandering off into the crowd of people dancing.

"But Zuko!-Ty Lee called after him, holding up a bottle of crimson liquid—there's a whole bottle here!" but the prince was gone.

Mai looked off after her date but couldn't see him through the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

Zuko turned corned after corned until he came to the secluded courtyard that his mother used to take him to, to feed the turtle-ducks. The prince's mind raced as he leaned on the railing of the red, arched bridge 'could Katara really be pregnant?' he wouldn't put it past his father to turn something so pure into something so, so.., Zuko couldn't think of anything to describe the person that his father had turned her into.

'she used to be so strong and brave' he thought, running a hand through his hair, as yet again his mind was flooded with turmoil over his feelings for the master water bender.

The tortured prince stared into the black liquid that swirled under him, a frustrated sigh forcing itself from his lips as he noticed the moon glinting away in the waters reflection.

"Why can't I get my mind off her!" he yelled, grasping his hair as he leaned his elbows against the wood "I tried to love her and look where that got me! I tried to hate her, but that was even worse! So why do her eyes still haunt me!"

Something moved in the corner of the prince's eye and he turned to see a small army of earth nation warriors stealthily making their way towards main courtyard where the main festivities were being held.

Keeping low to the ground, Zuko ran as fast as he could towards the celebrations, 'something bad was about to happen, something very bad!' his gut told him as he flew back the way he had come.

***

Back at the festival, Ozai had stopped the music and was standing on his dais above the sea of guests. Every one of their faces turned to watch their fire lord as he cleared his throat and began his announcement.

"Lords, ladies and esteemed guests of the fire nation, we have been brought here, this evening to celebrate the summer solstice and all the prosperity it will bring for us" the fire lord boomed, smiling as the gathering began shouting "long live fire lord Ozai" and "Fire nation, huzah, huzah!"

"And on this very special night I would like to cordially invite you to another very special event—he added, silencing the crowd with a gesture of his hand and freezing Katara to her spot as he turned to her and offered her his free hand—a union, between this nation and the gods. Honored lords and ladies, I would like to introduce you to your soon to be fire lady, Lady Katara!"

The crowd fell silent as Katara stood before the assembled guests, her whole body shaking in fear and horror, she loved the fire lord, but she didn't want to marry him, she didn't _want_ to be fire lady, she was only 17.

A second passed and Katara held her breath, afraid that at any moment someone would shout some obscurity out and she would die where she stood. But to her complete surprise entire gathering burst into cheers, putting a great smile on the fire lords face as he beamed out over his subjects.

Katara swayed as she stood next to him 'no!' her mind repeated over and over again as she looked up into the fire lords eyes.

"What is it, my love?" he asked, embracing her in his strong arms.

"I...I need a minute or two, I'll be right back" she whispered, pulling away from him and disappearing into the crowd like Zuko had done minutes before.

Katara ran down the hallways, away from the celebrating crowds, the even happier fire lord.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a cunning hissed as Katara slammed into a solid figure.

"Forgive me, I did not see you" the water bender mumbled, keeping her eyes averted from his face as she attempted to brush past him, only to find her wrists locked in an iron grasp.

"All in due time, my lady, but first I want to see those sparkling eyes of yours!" he laughed, grasping her chin painfully as he pulled her face up to meet his gaze.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?!" he smiled, enjoying the way she trembled as he pressed himself against her.

"Please, Lieutenant Ming I have to get back" she whispered, pulling her face out of his hand and looking back down the hallway she had come.

"You want to get back to your fiancé? I presume?" he replied, laughing as he saw the shocked look on the priestess scared face "yes, yes, I know all about you and the fire lord".

Katara pulled against the man's tight grip, crying out in pain as his hands only gripped her wrists tighter.

"Its all a bit scandalous if you ask me!" the lieutenant hissed, burying his face in her neck as he kissed the soft skin of her bare shoulder "there must be some sort of catch, I mean, why would the ruler of the most powerful nation in the world, want to marry a water tribe peasant?"

Katara struggled against the lieutenant Ming as he continued to kiss her, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks; it was too much for her, not just the lieutenant, but everything.

"Please" she sobbed, her fighting becoming feebler, she couldn't even water bend, not with her hands bound "please, let me go".

"Not till I get an answer—the young lieutenant growled, his voice taking on a more vicious tone—what does he want with you, what are you planning?"

"Nothing!" Katara cried her body jolting as she was forced against the wall behind one of the large pillars.

"Lies—he spat, caressing her face—there are rumors you know!? That you are carrying his child, a child that is so powerful he shall bring every last nation to its knees"

Katara shook her head and closed her eyes, the tears were flowing more freely now as her heart sped with fear. "No, it's not true!" Katara replied, her body shaking as he pressed himself tighter against her, the feel of his manhood growing with every moment sent waves of pain and terror through her.

"Then, what? What is it that _you_ posses that the fire lord would sacrifice the purity of the royal blood line for?" the man shouted, his hand moving from her wrists to her neck.

Katara's body screamed as she fought against the hand that blocked her air way, her nails digging into the young mans hand as she wriggled to find some way to get air to her lungs.

"Purity" Katara wheezed, couching for air as the hand loosened around her neck slightly.

"What was that?" Ming asked, pressing his ear closer to her lips so he could hear her whisper a reply. "I must stay pure, otherwise I loose the gift of being able to talk with the gods" she coughed, still gasping for breath as his grip tightened a fraction more.

Ming stared at her through his golden eyes "you'd better not be lying to me!" he hissed as his hand flew from her neck to her wrists, growling at her as he pinned her arms above her.

Katara felt the mans hand snake down her body, and disappear into the opening folds at the front of her skirt, a gasp escaping from her lips as his fingers dug inside her under wrappings and trailed the soft skin between her legs.

"Shall we find out what the fire lord _really_ does when he sneaks off to his bedchambers?" Ming asked as he slid his two fingers into her and felt around, causing the terrified priestess to cry out in unwelcomed pleasure.

"Please, let me go" she gasped, as the lieutenant retreated from her body and stepped back, creating enough of a gap between them so that he could reach for a dagger.

"I'm going to let you go now—Ming hissed, obviously not liked being proven wrong, and Katara sighed in relief—but if you so much as utter a word about this to anyone!" the lieutenant drew the knife across her throat "understand?"

Katara nodded, her legs giving way to her weight as she hit the floor and curled up, she hated this place 'Aang, Sokka why haven't you come for me?' she sobbed letting the emotions she had been bottling up flood out.

The clock tower tolled and Katara looked up, how long had she been gone? The still shaken water bender picked her self up and returned to the festivities.

Katara spotted the fire lord instantly and hurried over to him, his expression lifting the moment he saw her.

"Feeling better?" he asked wrapping a strong arm around her waist and smiling.

Katara nodded and clung onto him, as long as she was with Ozai no one could hurt her, "yes, my lord" she replied, huddling back into his warm form where she knew she was safe from crazed fire nation lieutenants.

Someone yelled towards the back of the room and was followed by countless others as someone pushed their way towards the front of the crowd.

Zuko stood before his father "My Lord!" he called mounting the dais, taking the stairs two at a time "Earth kingdom soldiers, their in the palace and heading this way!"

Ozai looked down at his son, his eyes shining with hatred that the boy had ruined such a wonderful evening.

"Lieutenant Ming! General Chao!—the fire lord boomed, looking out over the crowd as he scanned it for his war chiefs—where are my troops? Set a perimeter, they aren't to get further than the middle ring of the palace!" he ordered, moving Katara protectively behind him as a wave of earth nation warriors burst through the doorway and into the courtyard.

The screams of the ladies echoed throughout the courtyard and the troops began advancing, shooting balls of earth at the fire nation army that had begun to file in through a hidden passageway.

"Attack!" Ozai ordered as his men began shooting balls of fire at the opposing nation.

Watching the scene unfold in front of them, Mai, Azula and Ty Lee took up their stances eagerly "I've been longing for a good fight!" Azula chimed with glee as she sprung forward, shooting lightning across the abandoned dance floor.

"And I thought it was just going to be another boring ball" Mai added, her voice rising slightly as she pushed the boundaries of her enthusiasm.

"But I just got my nails done!" Ty Lee complained as she rose from her chair to join her friends in the fight, flipping over tables and chairs to get to the front.

"Zuko!" Ozai boomed, his gaze fixing sternly on his only son "take Katara and get out of here, follow the crowd, I don't care where you take her, just make sure she stays safe".

The prince looked between his father and the water bender he held securely behind him self.

"That's an order!" his father roared over the noise of the ongoing fight, shielding his eyes as earth and fire collided, creating large explosions.

Zuko nodded, grabbing Katara's arm before disappearing into the crowd of fleeing people, not once looking back over his shoulder to check if she was ok.

The roar of the battle raged as the three friends danced through the opposing side, taking on any soldier that stood up to them.

Azula laughed ecstatically as she tore down soldier after soldier, basking in the glorious spray of their blood as she tore holes through them with her lightning, it was just like Christmas for the sadistic princess, accept better.

"The earth kingdom will regret the day that they ever opposed the fire nation!" she cried, her eyes scanning the troops for her next victim, her eyes gleaming as she picked out a worthy opponent.

Azula watched in pleasure as the man's face brimmed with confidence as he faced the half crazed woman. "All shall bow before my power!" the princess cried as she descended on the earth kingdom warrior, dodging every obstacle he threw at her with ease. She was playing with him, making him think that he'd gotten her before she would regain her fighting stance and unleash her shocking power on him.

The man fell dead at her feet as she brimmed with confidence and joy; she loved a good blood bath.

Azula looked around for her two friends; Mai was off shooting daggers at one while Ty Lee was leap-froging over the other, using her mastered chi blocking skills to send them crashing to the floor in a twitching heap.

She needed someone worth her effort, the princess sighed 'all of the others were too easy!'

Azula was about to head back into the sea of fighting bodies when something out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention. "Perfect" she hissed cunningly as she spotted the man running the attack "a general should be a worthy enough opponent".

The man stood behind his troops, covered in head to toe in shining green and bonze armor.

The general was busy shouting orders when he heard the ear splitting cackle of the fire nation princess as she leapt in front of him, landing elegantly on the balls of her feet.

"This should be entertaining" she laughed, sizing up the proud man and sussing out his weak points.

"How sweet this victory shall be when I send news home that I killed the fire nation princess" the man bellowed cockily, taking his stance as he eyed the half mad girl.

"I shall mount you head on my wall!" she laughed, springing at him, as she pulled her element into her hands.

The two opponents circled one another for a few seconds until the other attacked, breaking away again to circle the other.

Azula and the war general continued this dance of skill and luck; it was as if the outside world had disappeared altogether.

There was a loud cry to Azula's right and the two rivals turned to stare as the fire lord advanced towards them "Stay out of this father!—Azula called—this is my fight!"

Ozai's anger boiled as he stared at the man who had ruined what was supposed to be a momentous occasion.

"Leave Azula, this is my fight now!" he ordered, the promise of revenge staining his tongue like a fine wine.

Azula cursed her father and stormed off to find Mai and Ty Lee, at least there she could boss the two girls around.

"This is just between you and me" Ozai hissed as the two men engaged, fire and earth, a battle of the element.

***

Katara and Zuko ran through the crowd and into the inner ring of the palace, ducking into a hidden passage way and skidding to a halt to catch their breath.

"Stay here—Zuko ordered, placing her in the middle of the confined hallway—I'm going back to help!"

"Zuko!" Katara called though the darkness, her heart hammering in her chest as she reached out to him "I'm sorry".

The young fire bender turned slowly to look at the woman he had once loved "about what?" he hissed, Slipping his cold arrogant mask back on.

"About everything—she pleaded, her heart sinking as she saw him slide his court mask into place, hiding his face of any emotion, her voice quieting to a whisper—I never wanted to hurt you".

Zuko laughed humorously "Is that so? Then how come I don't believe you?" he asked, his voice turning into a malicious hiss as he stared down at her, his hands gripping her quivering arms fiercely.

"Please, Zuko, you once said that you wouldn't let me slip away from you ever again—she eyed him pleadingly, hoping that whatever it was that was passing through his golden eyes it would touch some part of his heart that hadn't turned to stone—well I'm slipping Zuko, I'm slipping away from everything I ever was, I don't want to be his wife, I don't want to stay here, help me Zuko, please help me"

"We were different people back then Katara, I was different, _you_ were different—he replied, looking down at her with eyes empty and emotionless—don't forget it was _you_ who chose this path, I merely had no other choice, it was this or death!" Zuko scowled, releasing her pleading form from where they stood. Tears flowed down Katara's eyes as the last thing she heard were his footsteps echoing off the walls as he left her cold and alone in the darkness.

"Zuko" she whispered "I love you".


	7. Chapter 7

Shadowed Kisses

Chapter 6!!

DISCLAIMER

I in no way, shape or form, own ATLA, that right belongs to the writers and producers, and to Nic.

Yes look its finally here, I told you I'd get it up eventually!!

Enjoy!!

Zuko ran back down the hallway they had just come up, his mind struggling to deal with everything that fate had dealt him.

People passed by in a flurry of bright robes and frightened faces as they ran for safety.

The earth kingdom was attacking the fire nation, how did _this_ happen?

The young prince rounded the last corner and burst out into the courtyard, his eyes scanning the battle site before diving into the thick of it, his duel swords bare in his hands as they flashed from left to right, cutting through anything they made contact with.

The earth kingdom had done well, their numbers were still in the hundredths but they were no match against the fire nation's palace guard and the Di Le.

Azula's eyes flashed to the new arrival to her left as Zuko ran through the crowd, his head down and his sword flying at earth kingdom soldier after soldier. 'I don't know why he even still has those antiques? They're so outdated and bulky' Azula noted, turning her attention back to her opponent at hand, the young earth nation soldier was a good opponent, but still not as good as the general.

The princess's eyes then turned to her right where her father circled the earth nation's cunning leader, his hands engulfed in flames and a determined look coating his face, they were still both waiting for the other to strike.

Azula huffed and finally began to fight her opponent again, her hands blazing with blue light as she let her chi flow freely through her body. The soldiers gaze flickered from the blue flames to her face and then back again, confusion worming itself into his mind as he was entranced by its deadly beauty.

She sighed and engaged in combat again, her arms dancing about her as she lashed out at the soldier, he was nibble on his feet, but Azula could tell that he favored his right arm to his left, an old injury perhaps? 'no matter' Azula thought darkly 'it isn't going to trouble him for much longer' and with that she leapt at him again, her eyes ablaze with the lust for splattered blood and the release of her chi as it flowed out of her and into the body of someone else.

There was a ground shaking bang to the princess's right and she whipped her head in its direction to find what was going on.

Ozai lay flat on his back in the middle of the courtyard, his head feeling as if it had been split open as his vision began to falter 'what had happened?' One minute he was circling the general, then the next something hit him square in the back of his head!

The fire lord's eyes slid shut as the feel of something warm trickled through his hair and onto the floor under him.

Zuko watched his father go down as he slid his blazing swords through the middle of another foot soldier. "Shit" he sighed, spinning away back into the crowd and towards the now unconscious fire lord.

"Father? Father, can you hear me?" Zuko called, beckoning for the guards to come and help him get the older man to safety. A dozen or so where there within seconds, their swords sheathed as they picked up their fallen fire lord.

'What in Agni's name?' Zuko thought as he looked down at the blood smeared floor, a small round object catching his attention a meter or so away.

The prince dived for the mysterious object before anyone was able to kick it away, his body jerking as the moment his hands wrapped around the object someone's steel toed boot collided with his gut. Zuko gasped for air as he attempted to get over his bruised abdomen, pocketing the unknown object as he climbed to his feet and drew his swords once more.

"A princess, a king, and a prince, this is my lucky day!" the general called, egging the young man on to come at him.

Zuko roared with anger and flashed his duel swords, his eyes shining as they blazed with red light as he heated the metal to a scorching temperature.

A cruel and cunning smile crossed the generals face as the two men circled, their elements blaring as the anger between the two flared.

The two fighters engaged, as the general pulled out a large heavy sword and ran at the prince.

"So this is how you want to play it?" he laughed, swinging the monstrosity towards Zuko's head.

The prince growled low and ducked under as the large blade swung over his head, missing him by mere millimeters.

"We'll see who's the one playing!" Zuko muttered as he jumped, his feet missing the cutting edge of the general's sword as he swung at him again, forcing the older man to growl in anger as the prince continued to avoid every strike.

Pressing his feet firmly against the ground, Zuko used all the thrust in his legs and leapt into the air; flying over the general as he spun head over heals to land right behind his opponent.

"Looking for me?" the prince smiled, watching the man as he swung his sword about violently not caring if he struck anyone in his way.

"No more childish games! Come and fight me like a man!" the general cried furiously, embarrassment flushing his face as he realized his error and turned back to face the arrogant young man.

"Your little invasion force is no match for the fire nation armies—Zuko laughed, engaging once more in a spark flying battle against the older man—surrender now, or face worse!"

The general bellowed in fury at the prince's mockery and lunged at him once more.

Katara ran through the hallway that Zuko had pulled her down, if he thought that she was just going to sit and wait, while the two men that she cared most about in the fire nation were out fighting, then he had another thing coming!

Hallways passed and people streamed towards the exit as Katara ran, her skirt hiked up to her mid thighs allowing her to run faster without it getting in the way.

Two potted plant that framed the archway to the courtyard caught her eye, and she flung her arms out, feeling the pull of the water inside the plant as she forced it away from its home and into the air around her.

A determined expression flooded to her face as the star littered sky opened up above her and she was suddenly engulfed by fighting bodies.

Katara ran past the fighting men and select women, pushing her way through the feuding as she headed over to what looked like lead battle in the fight .

A pair of duel swords flashed in the dim lighting and Katara skidded to a halt, Zuko was dueling the leader of this attack, but why? What had happened to Ozai?

The young waterbenders heart hammered against her chest as she thought of what might have happened tor the fire nation king, or was it her fiancé? The past hour had felt like a daze and she wasn't sure whether it was a dream or if she really _was_ engaged to the fire lord!

Katara pushed the thought away and drew closer to the fighting pair.

"Surrender now, or face worse!" Zuko cried above the crowd in a taunting voice, he was enjoying himself! Was this just some sick game to him? Did he enjoy scaring her out of her wits for his safety?!

Katara pushed her way forward, ducking as rocks and fire shot over her head.

Zuko jumped and blocked the general at every attack as if it were just another game of hide and explode, Katara frowned at him, how could he be so care free when this man was swinging his sword around like a crazy person?

Zuko laughed as the man became more exasperated, spinning around him as he continued to swing his sword, angered grunts and growls erupting from this throat as he began to tire.

Something to the young prince's left caught his eye and he spun around to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him; a growl erupted from his lips as he saw the woman catching her breath.

"I have you know!" the general cried in a triumphant laugh as his sword lunged for Zuko's chest.

The young prince spun back in the older mans direction, his eyes widening with shock and pain and the man's large blade ran through his side.

Someone screamed out of his line of vision as he fell away from the man, his face crumples as he clutched at his side, trying to stop the bleeding.

Katara saw the look in Zuko eyes as the sword bit into his flesh and her mind cringed, pulling the water away from her arms she ran across the small clearing that he had been fighting in and dropped to his side her hands moving away his as the water she held suspended began to glow.

"So you're the little water whore that's been causing us so much trouble" someone's dark and humorless voice echoed from behind her as she turned to face the source of the voice, her water flying out from her hand as she sent it off shooting towards the source of the voice.

The man brought up a slab of earth to protect himself from her attack and sent it hurdling back towards her. His smile brightening, victoriously as the woman was too late to defend her self, her knees buckling as the large slap smashed itself against her and forced her to the ground.

Katara coughed as she brushed the dry earth off her, her heart sinking as she realized that she was out of water. A yelp escaping from her lips as a rough hand grasped her upper arm and jerked her to her feet.

Katara struggled in protest as the man's grip left her arm and instead wrapped itself around her collar bone and he held her back against his chest so that she was facing Zuko's bleeding body.

"Please!—she cried, struggling harder—you have to let me help him! He'll die!"

The general laughed as he looked down on the pitiful prince, who sat clutching his side, his face riveted with pain and anger.

"I think you've helped the fire nation enough, it's my turn to benefit from your little talent" he hissed maliciously, drawing his sword and holding it against her throat, forcing Katara to stop struggling.

"And if not—he added, pressing his blade so close that Katara could feel the sharpened edge begin to bite—I'm sure the fire lord would pay a handsome ransom to have his priestess back".

Zuko looked up at the general and Katara as she cringed away from him, her throat bare and exposed against the fierceness of the man's blade as he hissed at her.

The two men exchanged hateful glances as the general jerked Katara's body violently and she stumbled on her feet as her skirt billowed around her and tangled her legs.

"Time to go" he laughed humorlessly as he backed away, using Katara as a human shield against anyone who would prevent his or his men's escapes.

Azula watched as the men retreated, taking with them the waterbender.

The princess's vision turned red as her anger built up like a volcano, threatening to burst at any moment.

"Azula?" Ty Lee said, eyeing her friend questioningly as they watched the earth kingdom leave, taking the waterbender girl with them.

"Your father isn't going to be too happy" Mai sighed, watching the group as the last of them filtered out.

"He's not the only one" Azula hissed, drawing their attention away from the gates to where Zuko stood, aided by two guards. His face was down cast and pained.

Mai shot her friend a dirty look, sure she was her friend, but even Mai couldn't deny that Azula was a huge bitch; it seemed like her favorite thing to do was build things up just to bring them crashing down later.

The girl ran down across the courtyard and over to where her boyfriend stood between two of his men, a dark sash tied around his middle, disguising the ever pooling river of blood that seeped from his wound.

"You ok?" she asked, stopping right in front of him and folding her arms.

"Just peachy—he hissed sarcastically as he gripped the wound—just get me a healer" he added as the group began off towards the palace.

Mai called over one of the guards and sent him to find the royal healer, following after Zuko once the man had left the courtyard.

"What now, Azula?" Ty Lee asked her friend as they strode through the carcass littered yard and towards the palace. Her face scrunched and emotionless as the stench of blood and bile rose from the body's and stung her nose, Ty Lee hated this, why kill when you could just block their chi? It was a question that she didn't want to hear the answer too, just the thought of people enjoying taking some ones life made her sick to her stomach.

"Now—Azula chimed happily—we take my fathers place in his absence"

Ty Lee looked at her friend as she picked a select few questions that buzzed around her head to ask the princess "what about the waterbender girl?"

Azula sighed and looked down at her friend "I suppose, if I must" she answered, cutting her friend off with a single hand motion as she spotted her Di Le agents lurking in the shadows.

"What are your orders, my princess?" the man asked, his face hidden under the wide brim of his green hat.

"The priestess Katara, was taken as a hostage as a means of escape by the earth kingdom, undoubtedly she is most valuable to their cause, so they would not have disposed of her so soon. I need you to track their army and retrieve the priestess, am I understood?"

The man bowed deeply in respect, his hands hidden in the folds of his sleeves as he departed and hurried off silently to gather the party of men that would accompany him.

"THEY DID _WHAT_!!??" Ozai roared as he bolted upright in his bed, his head hammering with the ache of the blow that had forced him to loose consciousness.

"My lord you must rest" the healer murmured, ushering a slave over to serve her master a drink.

"They took her, my lord, General Xian and his men used her as leverage to get through the city and away from our spies" the messenger whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder he might just find himself in even bigger trouble, Ozai had a tendency to shoot the messenger.

"And what has been done to recover her?" the fire lord asked, sitting back against a pine of pillows as he sipped his sweet medicinal drink.

"Princess Azula appointed her self in charge and sent the Di Le after the general; we're expecting them back any day"

Ozai set his cup down on the bedside chest and got out of bed, his muscles aching from the days he had spent unconscious and in bed.

"And what of prince Zuko?" the fire lord asked, pulling on a robe and eyeing the messenger as he strode out of his chambers and towards the throne room.

"I'm afraid we do not know that ails the prince—the man sighed, flinching as the fire lord turned to face him, a cold look in his eyes—he seemed fine at first but then he just fell ill the witch believes that the generals sword had been poisoned, I fear that if we do not get the priestess back to heal him, he may not survive the week".

Ozai turned to stare at him "that is troubling news" the fire lord muttered as his face became more sullen and he continued towards the throne room.

There had been a time when he would have worried about his son, but after all that had happened, Ozai just couldn't find it in himself to forgive the boy for all that he had put him through.

Katara cringed away from the memory of the battle, her throat still tense from having the general's sword pressed tightly against her bare flesh as he used her as a means of escaping.

She pulled at the manacles that bound her hands to the post in the middle of the earth kingdom tent, groaning as her back twisted painfully from the hours she had spend curled up on the hard floor. A cock-owl bellowed somewhere in the surrounding vegetation and Katara could see the various shapes of the men walking around as they tended to their morning duties.

News of the fire nation palace raid had spread like wild fire and already the waterbender could hear the cocky boasts of the soldiers that had survived.

The flap that acted as a door to Katara's tend flung open, revealing a group of hard faced soldiers wielding swords and other defensive weapons.

"Steady men—called the leading man, ushering the rest of his troop into the tent—she's about as dangerous as a rabbit-mouse"

The waterbender hid a secretive smile behind the cascades of the hair that had fallen loose from her elaborate hair style. "I'll show you dangerous" she hissed as the light that flooded in through the open flap was blocked by numerous body's that moved to circle her.

Hard, rough hands gripped her wrists and unlocked one of her manacles so that she could be lead away from the post.

Seizing her moment, Katara folded her legs under her and sprung away from the post and towards the door, sensing water around her, Katara drew on her element and used it to knock away the guard that blocked her path, sending him crashing into the man to his left.

"As dangerous as a rabbit-mouse?—she laughed, bursting out of her tent and making a dash for the perimeter of the camp—could a rabbit-mouse do that?"

Guards rushed out of the tent and began their pursuit; their bellows and calls rousing numerous others to their cause making the notion of escape an even harder goal for the waterbender to reach.

Katara dared not take her eyes off what lay ahead of her for fear of running into something or someone.

"Shoot her down" someone called behind her and Katara could resist the urge to look back and make sure there were no rocks flying at her.

The waterbender gasped as she slammed into something hard, gasping for breath as all the air in her lungs was knocked out in one single blow.

Vice like hands gripped her wrists and she struggled to break free, her cries brining her capturer's attention back to her.

"My lord—gasped one of the chasing guards, falling to one knee as he gasped for breath—my deepest apologies".

The older man looked out over his subjects and studied them "looks like we underestimated you—he smiled menacingly looking down on her determined face—make sure it doesn't happen again!" he hissed dangerously as he threw her away from him and towards the group of guards.

"Yes, general" the guard replied, catching Katara and bending her hands behind her back so tightly that she cried out in pain.

"you shall pay dearly for showing me up in front of my father" the man hissed, jolting her body so that they faced in the direction they had just come from and pushed on her shoulder.

The trip back to Katara's tent was long and humiliating as numerous soldiers stood at the doorways of their tents, watching as she was led in chains back to the middle of the encampment.

The young waterbender fumed, staring hatefully up at her captors at they secured her back to her pole. She watched as they swarmed around her, Katara waited from the opportune moment, kicking her legs out as a soldier came with in her reach.

Smiling gleefully Katara watched as the man stumbled and fell flat on his face "Stop that!" growled the man who—Katara had guessed—was in charge of guarding her, striking her hard across her face before getting to work on binding her feet.

"Make me!" she replied, spitting in his face.

"You'll pay for that, wench" the young man, wiping his face with his sleeve as he glowered down at her.

"Do your worst!" Katara replied, matching the man's bellowing volume.

The man stood back and looked down on Katara hatefully, his fists balled so tight that they were the palest of white.

"I don't care who you were in the fire nation—he spat as he stared down at her—but I couldn't give a shit, so you can either sit quietly like a good little traitor, or I can have you roped up and flogged!"

Katara looked up at him, gazing deep into his lime green eyes "bite me!"

A cruel smile spread across the man's face "I hoped you were going to say that, I'm going to enjoy this, guard!"

A single man stepped out of the line up and stood next to his superior "yes my lord?" he asked, his head bent in submission.

"Call for Ezekiel, I have need of his particular _talent_" Katara watched as a shiver ran through the gathering of men, there was something else, something that she hadn't anticipated.

Katara sat in the middle of the tent, her hands strapped behind her back and to the post the held the large billowing structure.

The front cover was pulled back as a tall bulky man ducked through the entrance, Katara gasped, the man was twice the size of any man, his large arms bulged under the leather bands that were bound around his biceps, making the hide scream with the tension it created throughout the fibers.

From head to toe he was covered in tattoos and scars so severe that Katara doubted that there was a single inch of perfect skin.

"Ezekiel—beaconed the lord, his voice as cold as his arctic stare—fifteen lashes, no more no less, I need her to be present at the next troop meeting".

The brutish man grunted in acknowledgment and looked down at the woman before him, his eyes sparkling with pure excitement at what he had just been promised.

Katara sat immobile while the guards loosened her bonds and pulled her up so that she was standing before the man; she was too much her father's daughter to cower in fear before someone who would use it against her.

She was led outside the tent, the bright sun hurting her eyes as it bore down on them from its position at mid day.

For a time she couldn't even see where she was being led, all she could sense was the loud cheers and calls coming from a loud crowd ahead of her.

"My men have waited all day to lay eyes on the woman who was the cause for the siege against their homes" the lord hissed cruelly in her ear as she was lead through the crowd of men.

Katara's ears burned with some of the comments that the men made, she was a princess by water tribe standards and a high priestess of the fire nation 'such insults—she thought venomously—could cost a man his head'.

Holding her head high and proud the woman was lead though the crowd of rowdy and angry soldiers, not so much as flinching as she spotted the large whipping poles in front of her, the dark wood scared with indentations where men had dug their nails in the hard post to fight the pain of their punishment.

"Tie her up!" the lord ordered, his smiled brightening as Katara's arms were pulled tight as they were tied to long ropes attached to the tip of each pole.

"fifteen lashes and you are to count out every one, loose count and the lashed shall start back at one" Katara hissed at the lord and spat in his face once more her eyes burning with so much anger and hatred she thought that she might just sear a hole through his back as he stood and faced the crowd.

"My fellow men—he bellowed, outstretching his arms to address his audience—I bring before you the fire nations SECRET WEAPON!! And I for one think that she deserves to find out what happens to those who anger the earth kingdom!"

Katara flinched as the crowd erupted in a wave of cheers and further comments "Agni give me strength" she whispered, searching for the calming presence that filled her mind when she needed it.

_I am always with you child_ whispered the soothing voice, a warm and hopeful feeling rushing through her veins _but I'm afraid that something this physically painful is something that I cannot help you with, forgive me._

Katara sighed 'I understand'.

_However _the voice interceded _I can do this for you_ the presence left her for a spit second and Katara felt a sense of pure loneliness and abandonment fill her cold body.

_I have seen into this mans mind, he will hurt you, but not as severely as he originally would have, be brave my child_ the voice whispered once more, returning the warmth back to her limbs as she felt Agni's power pulse through her.

"Ezekiel—boomed a loud and commanding voice—begin!" the crowd erupted as Katara heard the whistle of the whip through the air before she felt the burning pain of it tearing through the skin on her back. Her body convulsed as the pain shot through her every limb and she strained against the ropes at her wrists.

"One" she hissed, staring up at the grinning lord to her right.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he replied, staging it for the crowd so that they could hear his taunting.

"ONE!" she cried, gritting her teeth as she forced her mouth closed once again, there was no way in the divine that she would give them the satisfaction of making her beg or whimper.

The whip whistled again and Katara clenched against the pain that shot through her limbs "TWO!" she called, her pride and determination pushing her to get through this.

Stroke after stroke, Katara continued to count out the lashes put against her body fighting against the ever growing ache in her jaw to cry out for the pain to stop.

"FIFTEEN!!" Katara screamed, her body sagging against her restraints as she sighed with relief, it was over and she could feel the sweet respite of exhaustion and pain as they began to cloud her head and she slipped off into a world of black numbness.

Zuko tossed and turned in his bed, he was so hot and yet his body shivered as if it were cold. What was happening to him?

'I'm afraid that if he doesn't improve within the next few days….' The last words were left off as someone off in the distance of his consciousness stated their opinion, and Zuko knew why he hadn't finished and that was because everyone knew what would happen if he didn't get better.

'No!" Zuko cried out, he wouldn't let a mere fever take him, he was not some weak child, he was a man, not just a man, he was a prince, he had survived when he had fallen ill several times with his uncle and he would do it again.

Darkness overcame him and he slipped back into a world of hazy memories and delusional dreams.

'_Zuzu…' someone whispered, their cool breath tingling at his neck 'Zuzu…' they called again._

_Zuko twisted his head in a desperate attempt to find the source of the voice 'who's there? Show yourself!'_

_The haze lifted and suddenly he was sitting at the turtle-duck pond, the image was so clear and realistic he actually believed that it was real._

'_Zuzu..' came the voice again and suddenly Zuko knew who it was._

'_Mother!' he cried, jumping up from where he sat and twisting to face the woman who stood behind him._

'_Katara? No!' he shouted, confusion taking hold of his body as he sunk to the grass below him and grasped his head in his hands._

'_I'm sorry, Zuko' she whimpered sinking to the grass next to him as she laid a hand on her swollen belly._

_The prince raised his head to look at her 'w-w-who?'_

_The waterbender looked away but her hand never left her belly, the soothing circular movements that she made crinkling the maroon fabric of her fire lady clothes._

'_Katara! Tell me! Who's the father!' fear struck at his heart and he reached out to press a warm hand against her cool cheek 'Katara!'_

_She whimpered under his touch and turned her eyes back to his face 'I'm sorry Zuko, I'm so, so, sorry' tears rolled down from her aquatic eyes and dripped onto his hands._

'_Katara no matter what you've done, it doesn't matter, just tell me'._

_She sighed and averted her eyes again as the tears began to roll more freely down her face 'I couldn't stop him—she whispered—he was too powerful, I couldn't, I couldn't stop what he was doing to me, I thought he love me Zuko, I thought he loved me'._

_Zuko's blood boiled as he pulled her closer to him, cradling her head against his chest as she cried woefully._

'_Its ok Katara, I wont leave you, I will never leave you'._

Mai sat at Zuko's bed side, stroking his hair as she reached with her spare hand for the cold compress that lay to the side of his bed.

His skin was so hot under her touch and her heart beat painfully as she watched the fever rake his body of his health.

"Its ok Zuko, I'm here" she cooed, pressing the compress against his forehead and smiling down on him.

"Katara?" he murmured, his head tossing from left to right as he muttered her name so quietly it was almost inaudible "Katara…..'

"No, Zuko, it's me Mai, you're girlfriend" she smiled worryingly down at him as she called for another compress.

"Katara…" he murmured.

"No, Mai, Zuko, it's me, Mai" she replied, her voice straining as she fought to keep herself calm. What was that bitch doing in his dreams, it should be her!

"Katara…"

"NO, Zuko, MAI!!!" she screamed, throwing the compress over his face and storming out the door.

"Well _that_ was uncalled for" Azula muttered from her corner where she had stood and watched her friend and brother before following Mai out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadowed kisses

Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER

I in no way, shape or form, own ATLA, that right belongs to the writers and producers, and to Nic.

Katara opened her eyes weakly and looked around the room, where was she? Air rushed to her lungs and she coughed as a sense of vertigo flew over her.

Her vision swam for a second but she forced her eyes to focus on her surrounding, something to her left caught her attention and she whipped her head around for a second to see the mounted emblem of the earth kingdom.

Blood rushed through her veins and she pushed herself up with her hands, a pain streaked cry drawing itself from her lips as her back burned like someone had lit a fire on it.

"Stay still!" a croaky old voice commanded as she was forced back onto her chest "Good Agni, now look what you've done".

Katara twisted her head trying to find the owner of the voice, cringing as a warm steady flow of blood began to run down her back and over her sides.

Something soft and thick pressed against the length of her back and she hissed as the object pressed at the raw skin of her wounds.

"You're either very stupid or very brave" the old woman grumbled as she continued to tend to Katara's wounds "And I don't think it's the second one".

The waterbender growled at the old woman and rolled out from under her touch, sliding along the floor to the pole in the center of the tent, where she used the stable wooden structure to support her weight as she climbed to her feet.

"How dare you" she retorted weakly, gripping onto the pole until her knuckles tuned white with the strain "I am a princess of the southern water tribe and high priestess of the fire nation, who the hell are you?!"

The old woman stood from where she kneeled on the floor, she was a tall, fat woman with white hair that had obviously been colored to mask her age as it was fading into a dull grey color. Her eyes were a bright forest green that matched the long kimono that fell in loose flows down her crooked form.

"That may be true, but it is not fire nation nor water tribe officials that you will be standing before in a short amount of time is it?!" she replied coldly, leaning on a sturdy bamboo stick that she produced from behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, her eyes flickering from the door to the old lady and then back again, wondering if she had the strength to make a run for it.

"I wouldn't if I were you" the old woman croaked, hobbling over to where Katara stood, her bamboo stick clicking sharply on the hard floor "this whole tent is completely surrounded, you have no hope in the divine of escaping, so put it out your head".

Katara studied the old woman for a second or two longer, was she bluffing?

There was only one way of finding out.

With a quick glance back at the old woman, Katara launched herself from the beam in the center of the tent, using her arms and legs to propel her towards the door.

The pain in her back erupted like a volcano of fresh blood and sharp, tearing sensations as she pulled the muscles, cracking the clotting blood that had already begun to form scabs across her back.

With a cry of agony and a gasp of air, Katara hit the floor, bruising her forearms as she pushed them in front of her to try and catch her self as she fell.

"Foolish girl" scolded the old woman, hobbling over to where she lay curled up on the floor, fighting the searing pain that rushed through her body.

"I'm not a miracle worker, and you have just gone and re-opened all the wounds I have spent the best part of the day tending to!"

Katara winced as the splintered edge of the bamboo cane came down across her shoulders and echoed a muscle jolting snap across her skin.

"Oka? Is everything ok in there?" the sharp, ordering voice of the commander came thought the opening flap in the tent and Katara could hear the shuffling of feet around the perimeter of her white imprisonment. The old woman, what had the commander called her? Oka, was right, she was surrounded _foolish!_ She scolded herself as she pushed her body off the ground and got to her knees, her head bent and her shoulders slumped as she braced her upper body with her hands flat against the floor.

"Fine, she's as stubborn as ever, but I can handle her" Oka boomed towards the door '_men,_ honestly' she thought looking down at the girl before her, if only they had brought her to the old woman in the first place she could have saved all the time and effort that went into this girls punishment.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job" she cooed, gripping Katara's collar with surprising strength for and old woman and hauled her off the floor, poking her with the cane as she wavered on her feet "Stand up straight, girl!"

Katara's legs wobbled under her weight as she was forced to her feet by the old woman "why am I here? What do you want form me?" she asked, all the energy in her body draining with the blood that continued to seep from her back. She could feel herself numbing to the pain that had gripped her body moments ago, all that was left was darkening fatigue that spread through her body like poison.

"Me?" Oka asked in shock "dear girl, what would I want with you? You would only waste my time and take up precious resources, no, it is not me that wants you".

A knock on one of the tent poles alerted the two women to the intruder's presence "Oka! The generals cannot wait any longer, now is the girl awake or not!?"

The old woman growled as she pushed herself past Katara and over to a trunk of clothing "give me two minutes!" she replied tossing Katara a forest green kimono from across the room.

The waterbender looked down on the dress, noticing for the fist time that she was naked in the middle of the tent, accept for her bindings. Clutching the cloth tightly, Katara pulled herself out of her daze and donned the kimono quickly, eager to cover up her self.

Giving a squeak as Oka appeared behind her to tie her obi the old woman hissed in her ear "Speak only when spoken to, and never look any of them in the eye as they are your superior and demand your respect!"

Katara gulped and nodded as Oka continued to hiss instructions to her.

"General Chung! You may escort Miss Katara to the meeting tent now!" Oka called as the young man from before strode into the tent, his green amour casting shadows across the room as he blocked the light from the lamps outside.

"Are we going to behave? Or are another fifteen lashes in order?" the general laughed cruelly as he baited the waterbender, looking for any excuse to make an example of her to impress his father.

But Katara could see right though his ploy and instead remained as cold as the ice she could control with the flick of her hand, cursing him with such language it would burn her Gran Grans ears as he bound her hands behind her back like an animal.

With two guards at her back and general Chung leading the way, the four made their way to an elaborate green tent in the middle of the encampment that lay a twenty minute walk away from her own woven prison.

Two sets of soldiers guarded the door, one pair held a spear that was close to twice their size and the other fingered their sword hilts anxiously as Katara and her guard came into view.

"General Chung" the guards bowed and hammered their gloved fists against their breastplates as their leader brushed open the tent door and disappeared into the dark interior.

Katara looked up at the men emotionlessly, watching as the blood in their faces drained at the sight of the red liquid that had begun to ruin the beautiful material of her kimono at her back.

The flap closed behind her and Katara was plunged into the dimly lit interior of the meeting tent, her eyes scanned the old and worn faces of the army's commanders as they sat straight on their cushions that were positioned along the out skirts of a giant map of the fire nation.

'At least I now know were still in the fire nation' Katara sighed happily, it wouldn't be long until she was found, there was no way an entire encampment of earth kingdom soldiers would be able to hide out in the fire nation without notice. A cry would go up, officials would be notified and a troop of soldiers would be dispatched to……….Katara didn't want to think about it, she had seen too much bloodshed in her short life span to last her for centuries to come.

"So, the fire nations high priestess has graced us with her presence" a rough and worn voice beckoned from the foot of the map, the waterbender looked up at the man and watched the emotions that flickered across his face.

"Return me to the fire lord and I promise you that no one else will get hurt, you have my word" she commanded, holding her head high with all the pride she could muster after the beating she had taken that afternoon. "Failure to do so will lead to the demise of ever man here!"

General Chung laughed from his seat to the right of the commander, his amusement faltering as the rest of the group refused to join him, finally stopping and he stood to address the woman in front of him "Father, we just attacked the fire nation palace and escaped with his priestess, you cannot expect us to run home with our tail between our legs now! This is only the beginning!"

The old man held up a single hand to silence—who Katara now understood to be—his son and watched as the young man sank back into his seat, watching expectantly as the older man tapped his index fingers together and surveyed the assembly before him.

"My son makes an excellent point, we have just done the impossible by infiltrating the palace and escaping alive, not to mention with the fire lords secret weapon, and even more so when the avatar finds out that we have her, he will undoubtedly back our forces, and finally we can take down those sons of a bitches!" a thoughtful smile crossed the mans faces as he deciphered a plan of action.

Katara scowled at the assembly "Aang will never join in with this madness, he has his own mission and that is to master all four elements!" a sudden pang of reality hit Katara.

Aang was destine to master all four elements, but how could he do that without Katara or Zuko to train him? They had both been taken by the fire nation, and sure, as soon as he heard that she was in earth kingdom custody he would come and get her, but he still had to master fire bending if he even had a remote chance of bringing peace to the world.

A dark hole opened in the middle of Katara's stomach with all the turmoil that swirled around within her, she had refused to allow her self to accept the fact that she was engaged to the fire lord, not only that but she was torn apart when it came to the issue of choosing between Aang, Sokka and Toph, and Zuko and Ozai, and as much as it pained her, Katara knew that Agni had chosen her to be his 'vessel' to the fire nation for a reason, as much as she might want to fight it, she couldn't deny what she was, nor the divine spirit that spoke through her.

"Agni, help me!" Katara cried, searching for the doorway in her mind that linked her to the powerful god that lurked in her consciousness "why me? Why is this happening to me? My destiny is to help Aang restore balance, not to aid the fire nation in creating more pain and destruction!"

The link between the two worlds opened and Katara could feel the calming presence of Agni as his spirit pulsed through her veins.

_Child, of course your destiny is to help the avatar restore balance! But your role in the fate of the world is a lot more important than just to teach! I blessed you with this gift so that you may help the fire nation on the path to righteousness; you have already served your purpose to the avatar, now your role is of a more important nature. Trust, my child, and you shall prevail._

The voice filling her head softened as Agni's presence retreated from her body, leaving her weakened and vulnerable to gravity's cruel force, the link between the two minds severed and Katara swayed on the spot where she stood, her eyes focusing back on the shocked faces of the men that now stared at her in fear and awe.

"What just happened?" one of the younger men asked, his nervous eyes flickering from the head commander to Katara and back again, as his mind failed to process what his eyes were telling him.

"Could you not sense the power that runs through her veins" the head commander stated happily "I believe we have just had the great god Agni grace us with his presence!"

The room erupted as the men gasped and shouted in confusion, giving Katara time to recover from the visit that had left her drained of the last amounts of energy that kept her standing. Her knees buckled and Katara dropped to the floor, wincing as her hip hit the floor sending a jolt through her body and up her spine.

But the gathering was to engorged in their own bickering to realize that as much as she fought it, Katara was loosing the battle against her body to stay awake, too many factors were contributing to the drowsiness that engulfed her. The pain that erupted form the lashes on her back forced her body into a mild state of shock, resulting in a hibernation that would allow the mind and body to repair itself while she conserved her energy.

"Ahem, My lords—called one of the men seated toward the end of the table that lay closest to the door and unconscious woman that lay on the floor—I hope that Miss Katara's presence at this meeting is no longer required" motioning towards the girl.

"Have Oka tend to her, organize a hawk to be dispatched immediately to the avatar, I believe we have something of his that he may want back" the head commander ordered one of the guards that stood posted just outside the doors, smiling to himself as he watched his plan fall into place.

"But what of the fire lord? You can't believe that he would let this go un-punished! How do we know that he hasn't sent assassins after us already, or at least a small army to regain his priestess?" one of the elder of the men asked, the entire group watching out of the corner of their eyes as the unconscious woman was removed from the tent and put back under the watchful eye of Oka.

"When we left the palace, we made certain that we were not followed, I can assure you that the fire lord has no idea were still in the country, after all, where else would be more safer than hidden right under the fire lords nose?" the old commander said, demanding everyone's attention and holding up his hand to silence further questions.

"Commander, it is late and I think this meeting has gone on for long enough, now if no one else has anything of any importance to share, then I will bid you all a good night!" one of the grey haired men stated, rising from his seat on the floor before bowing and leaving with a flurry of his green cloak and a thump of his bare hand against his chest.

After that, one by one, the numerous men arose, bowed and left the meeting tent to retire for the night, the day had been eventful and the men groaned with fatigue under the ever growing heaviness of their armor.

**~(*)~**

Katara spent the next two days under the watchful eye of Oka, the old woman, although old and frail in many ways, had the eye sight of a hawk, making any attempts to escape futile.

The days mainly consisted of endless earth kingdom etiquette lessons and healing sessions with Oka, both of which caused the heated waterbender endless pain and frustration.

"NO!" scolded the old woman, spanking her hands with the fine edge of her cane, causing the small tea cup that she held in her bound hands to fall to the floor for the fourth time that hour.

Tea and pottery went everywhere causing Katara's irritation to mount higher as she was unable to bend the liquid away from her lap and back to the safety of the tea pot.

"This is impossible to do, especially with my hands bound" the waterbender hissed coldly to the old woman, rubbing her bruised and battered knuckled to as much anvil as she had had pouring the tea.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk! You seem to have an talent in destroying every piece of crockery that the cooks brought with them" Oka sighed frustrated, rubbing her creased brow with one of her crooked hands as she used the other to push herself off the floor with the cane.

Katara, however had no problems in getting to her feet, she was more than eager to leave the small tent and get some fresh air and sun shine. Her back pained her, but not as badly as before, it seemed that the old woman had an uncanny nack for herbs and healing pastes, but it didn't stop her from hating the old woman any less than she already did. It seemed to Katara that she would find any excuse to undermine her pride with the bamboo cane she relied heavily on.

Outside the tent, soldiers hurried around from tent to tent in a flurry of green and brown capes and tunics.

"What's going on?" Katara asked suspiciously, flickering her eyes across her surroundings incase there was a fight going on somewhere.

"Just routine preparations" Oka replied yawning as if to emphasize her boredom, poking Katara in the back as she ushered them past the tents and towards the large green pavilion that she knew they would circuit twice before retuning to the tent for more mind numbing activities.

"Preparations? For what?!" she asked, her eyes widening in the bright sunlight, was it her? Or did the camp seem somewhat more deserted and empty than usual.

"For the Avatar, foolish girl, weren't you paying any attention at the meeting the other night, he's on his way here right now to get you—she replied, her voice cracking in annoyance as she continued to prod the healing skin on Katara's back, causing relentless pain to the waterbender—not that I should think that you deserve it".

Katara scowled at the old woman and strode on ahead, her heart pounding with happiness and fear, creating a black hole to form in the center of her chest, at the same time forgetting that she was constantly being shadowed by two guards at all times.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she shrugged it off as she slowed her pace, she couldn't wait to see Sokka, Aang and Toph again, she had missed her friends uncontrollably in the time that they had been parted, but the unanswered question about how she was going to explain herself to them plagued her gut and twisted it painfully, matching that of which tore unrest fully at her back.

**~(*)~**

The sun set towards the west and Katara watched as the beautiful rays of red and purple light danced across the cloudless sky, any minute now her brother and the avatar would be landing, along with the blind earth bender, Toph.

The beck and call went up an hour after the sky had turned black and Katara could feel the ground shake as the large flying bison landed what seemed like feet away from her tent.

"Aang, Sokka" she breathed, leaping up from her stool in the corned of the tent where she had been sitting tensely, rehersing the speech she would give to Aang and the gang upon the occasion when they could talk in private.

"Oh no, you stay right there young lady, you will be able to see the avatar in a little while!"

Katara fumed she didn't want to wait, she didn't have to wait, she could easily over power the old woman barring her way. Who did she think she was?!

"No, I will not wait, get out of my way!" Katara bellowed, knocking Oka aside and dashing for the entry to the tent, Aang, Sokka, Toph! Her mind screamed as her heart flew with excitement at seeing their smiling faces again.

"Guards! Stop her!"

The front flaps to the tent bust open as Katara flung them aside and escaped into the fresh, night air.

"Aang!!" she cried, her eyes flickering to the bright yellow robes of the air monk before he disappeared behind the breast plate of an earth kingdom soldier.

"I don't believe you were given permission to leave" said one of the guards holding a spear up in front of her as the other grasped her upper arms and held her back.

"Let go of me! Aang! I said _let go_!" she shouted, kicking and thrashing against the hands that held her away from her friends.

There was a powerful blast of air and the three of them were knocked back against the frame of the tent, moving her arms freely—apart from her wrists which were still tightly bound together—Katara lunged forwards and ran to her friend.

"Aang! I'm so happy to see you!" she cried running into the embracing arms of the avatar as tears of relief sparkled in her eyes, she stepped back for a second and examined the young boy, was it the moisture in her eyes or did he somehow seem taller?

"Sokka, Toph" she added, noticing her brother and the earth bender over his shoulder "thank goodness you're all ok".

"Katara!" Sokka squealed, embracing her tightly in a hug that could crush a grizzly bear "you scared the pants off of me!"

"That's not the only thing that got your pants off, is it snoozes?!" Toph replied, and Katara was relieved to find that Toph's sharp mind hadn't changed in the time she had been gone.

"Hi, Katara" Sukki smiled, appearing out from behind Sokka as she threw her brother a confused look, giggling as she watched her brother stomp his feat at Toph.

"Toph!"

Firm, rough hands gripped her shoulders and tore her away from the group as a band of soldiers held her tightly in their grasps.

"What are you doing?!" cried Aang in unison with the rest of the gang.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" added Sokka, drawing his sword ready to fight.

"Oh, so they don't know—came the cold, harsh voice of general Chung as he appeared from out of the shadows—well this shall be an interesting little bit of avatar theatre then wont it?!"

Aang scowled at the general before turning his quizzical grey eyes towards Katara "what is he talking about?"

Katara sighed and averted everyone's gazes, too abashed by what she was about to say to stand looking them in the eye, even by her standards the only explanation she had come up with sounded like madness in her ears.

"The last time you saw Zuko and I, we were fighting off Azula and her men—Katara began, speaking softly hoping that if she whispered it, it wouldn't be true—after that night is kind of a blur, all I can remember are faint flickers of prison cells and the fire nation throne room".

A cold chill ran through the air as Sukki gasped and looked towards Katara sympathetically "I don't know how, but in between my blackouts I was badly injured, or so I'm told—Katara pause, not sure if she should continue or not—I only vaguely recall it, but I remember being carried down a dark hallway and into a small room, after that there were only voices, speaking in hushed tones about an ancient prophecy. Something about Agni's vessel, a human who had been sent and was able to speak with the spirits and gods, just like you can Aang"

Aang watched as Katara talked in a soft voice, her face pale and down cast as if she feared her friend's reactions.

"The next day, I was forced to betray Zuko and take sides with Ozai—Katara cringed as shouts of horror and dismay erupted from her friends in front of her and she wished, oh how she wished her story stopped there—that night, a great ceremony was held in my honor and it was announced that I was Agni's 'vessel' a witch and a fire sage performed the ritual and brought me into my power, marking me with these ruins"

Katara pulled back the left side of her kimono and exposed the electric blue tattoos that ran from her hip and disappeared under the folds of her breast bindings.

"What are they?" Sukki asked intrigued squinting at her midriff through the dim lighting.

"Ruins, burnt into my skin while I was unconscious during the lunar eclipse, I don't think they had expected them to turn into tattoos however" she answered, folding back the material and tying it back in place.

"And can you?—Aang's quiet voice filled the silence—can you really communicate with the spirits like I do?"

Katara nodded her head "Yes, but only Agni, there is a direct link between us that I can call to him through, he speaks to me and me only. which brings me to the most difficult subject in my story—she sighed and summoned the courage to look Aang in the eyes—I cannot re-join the group, and as much as it pains me to say this, but I fear it is my destiny to stay in the fire nation and lead them back onto the right path. That does _not_ mean however that your destiny to take down the fire lord has changed" she wavered on her feet as the force of her words drained the energy out of her and she stared at Aang forcefully, her eyes pleading with him not to argue with her.

Her heart ached as she looked into his grey eyes and thought about his destiny to destroy the fire lord.

Agni knew deep down inside how much she loved Ozai, not that she would tell her friends, they would do well not to hear about that piece of information. But as much as the idea of Aang defeating Ozai pained her, she could not deny her primary ambition to save the world, and as long as there was breath in her body and water in the sea she would fight for what was right, even if it meant she had to loose the man she loved.

Tears sprang to her eyes and her legs buckled under her, the earth soldiers let her go as she grazed her knees on the hard ground as she fell "I'm sorry—she wept—I have to go back".

"NO!" Sokka cried, stepping forward as she sheathed his sword "there has to be another was, some sort of alternative!"

Katara looked up at her brother from her tear streaked eyes, the glow of the moon casting sickly shadows over her crumpled face and the water tribe warrior could see the pasty color of her skin.

"There is no alternative, this is the only way—her heart smashed, causing her to clutch her chest in a feeble attempt to keep it beating—I have to return to the fire nation, Ozai wont stop till I'm back at his side, I need to do this and I need you to trust me"

"No, Katara, its too dangerous, I agree with Sokka, there has to be another way" Aang agreed stepping towards Katara, only to stop as he felt the soft tug of someone's hand landing on his arm.

"Aang" Toph said quietly, that one word holding a thousand emotions as it floated on the wind "she knows the risk and you know better than anyone else that it is futile to go against the whims of the spirits". The blind earth bender dropped her hand and Aang turned to her with fresh tears sparkling in his eyes.

"I cant—he whispered, his head held low and defeated—I cant loose anyone else to the fire nation, I'm not strong enough".

"You don't have to—Toph replied calmly—if Ozai truly values her as much as she says, then don't you think he would do everything in his power to keep her safe?"

Aang nodded in agreement, she may be the youngest of the group, but Toph was definitely one of the wisest.

"What about Zuko?" Sokka asked, wrapping an arm around Sukki as she strode up to join the circle that was forming in the small clearing of tents.

"Zuko's fine—Katara interceded coldly, picking herself off the floor, cursing her brother for bringing up the subject, almost all of her energy over the duration of her kidnapping had been spent not thinking about the crown prince—Ozai accepted him back into his household"

Aang and Sokka exchanged looks "he just let him back in, just like that? Without Aang or anything?" the warrior asked suspiciously.

"Ozai is….slipping" Katara answered sadly, leaving the conversation hanging in the air and hoping that no one would press the matter further.

"Am I right to presume that the fire nation prince is on _our_ side?" one of the guards asked, stepping reluctantly away from the pack as he received a dangerous look from general Chung, and Katara instantly felt a pang of sorrow and sympathy for the man as she could only fathom the punishment he would receive in the near future.

Aang nodded his head, a solemn look on his face as he regarded the solider with caution.

"That's what I was afraid of" he replied as his voice ran cold and he looked up at the group with sympathetic eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, raising an eye brow as he regarded the man with the same suspicion and caution that Aang had.

"During the siege of the palace, I'm afraid the prince was injured by one of our blades" the man said, as if that explained the sorrowful tone of his voice.

"What of it?" Aang asked, urging the soldier to continue.

"Well, before the battle, we were ordered to coat our weapons with Liang Liang poison; it heats the blood and if not treated properly can kill within the duration week, its especially fatal to firebenders".

The blood drained from Katara's face "no" she whispered, her eyes glazing over as she cursed herself for not trying to escape sooner, Zuko could be dying and there she was sipping tea with that old bat of a lady.

"How do you treat it" Katara asked the man, trying to hide the panic and desperation in her voice and almost succeeding.

"I'm afraid the only way to rid the body of the poison is to draw it out of the blood, as far as I know there's no other cure" he stammered, as Katara clutched his tunic tightly in her bound fists.

"We have to leave, now! I have to get to Zuko, I'm the only one who can save him!" Katara muttered, looking into Aang's eyes for comfort, only to have him stare blankly back at her.

"Calm down, Katara, its too late to leave now and Appa is too tired to carry us all the way to the capitol, Zuko is strong, he can hold for one more night" Sukki sighed, laying a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. "Come on, we'll leave fist thing tomorrow, but first things first, you look as if you need a good night sleep".

Katara nodded and was about to follow her friend when she felt the cold voice of general Chung slide down her spine "I'm afraid that Miss Katara is still classified as a danger to this encampment, therefore she will spend the night in her own tent with her own guards".

Aang turned and was about to protest, but Katara silenced him "its ok, Aang, I'll see you in the morning" she said, before bidding the rest of them a good night and following the soldiers back to her tent.

**~(*)~**

Zuko's breaths labored as his blood continued to boil, the healers and physicians looked down on the feeble prince with sorrow. Time was running out for the young man, the poison was spreading quickly through his body's and already his temperature had reached a dangerously high level, even for a firebender.

"We must prepare for the worst, call the fire sages" the lead physician whispered sadly, in that moment the entire room knew that they had past the point of no return, the prince was doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadowed kisses

Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER

I in no way, shape or form, own ATLA, that right belongs to the writers and producers, and to Nic.

Katara was up and out of bed before dawn, the night had seemed endless and she was eager to leave as soon as possible. With her face as pale as ever and her eyes dull and bloodshot from lack of sleep, the priestess was escorted through the encampment to where her friends had been housed for the night.

With an unhappy grunt the soldier acknowledged his captains orders and drew his dagger, scowling at the waterbender as he brought the blade down and through her tight bindings.

Katara sighed as she brought her hands up in front of her face and relished the freedom her wrists now had, a hiss escaping from her lips as she exceeded the elasticity of the skin and the raw red flesh where the bindings had cut into her, began to bleed.

'No matter' she told herself, striding forward and out from under the soldiers looming shadows 'all I need is some fresh water and I'll be as good as new'.

With her hands finally free of her bindings Katara reached down and shook Sukki awake, of course Toph had heard her coming and was already up and dressed by the time the waterbender even opened the door flap.

Outside in the fresh morning air, Sokka hopped across the clearing still very much in his sleeping bag. "What? I'm cold" he replied as Katara and Sukki both raised eye brows at him judgmentally, an 'ooff' escaping his tightly pressed lips as he tripped and fell flat on his face like a giant sea-slug.

The two girls giggled at the water tribe warrior as he fought feverishly to escape from their mocking comments and glances.

Katara wiped the tear from her eye and watched as Aang skipped silently and happily towards his oldest and most trusted companion.

"Good morning buddy—Aang greeted Appa cheerfully, hugging the flying bison across the face—did you sleep well?"

The large flying bison yawned, letting out a large groan as he did, making the young airbenders face light up with a joyful enthusiasm.

Just being with the gang again made Katara think back to all the good times they had had, her heart lightening as the memories flooded her consciousness enthusiastically, until her mind pulled up the one image that she had hoped it hadn't.

Faces shot past her closed eyes and her heart ached painfully, how she missed the good old days.

"Aang I don't mean to be pushy, but I feel as if the sooner we leave the better" Katara pleaded as Aang nodded and with a gust of wind placed himself on top of Appa's head.

The remaining four climbed up the large wall of fur and dropped onto Appa's saddle, making themselves comfortable for the long journey ahead of them.

The packs had been re-filled and mounted onto Appa the night before, leaving little for the group to organize before they left.

The bison groaned and leapt into the air, leaving the earth kingdom encampment behind them in a cloud of dust. Katara instantly felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders, the one on her heart however, remained unmoved.

Her hands gripped the saddle tight as she gazed over the sun lit encampment, her breath a steady rhythm of in and out as her eyes scanned the horizon. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax until she was safe in the fire nation palace and Zuko was alive and well.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught the waterbenders attention and she felt a cold shiver run down her back as she watched the sun glint of the dark whipping poles, she touched the small of her back unconsciously and sucked in a breath of air sharply as the sharp pain of course fabric against raw flesh snaked up her back.

"Katara? Are you ok?" Sukki asked in a hushed tone as she shuffled over to where the younger girl sat leaning against the railings of the saddle, still unaccustomed to riding a giant flying beast.

"Fine!" Katara replied quickly, jumping slightly as she felt Sukki stumble against her as Appa moved through the air "I'm perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Calm down sweetness, I may not be able to see what were flying over but I cant still feel your heart beat" Toph called to Katara as she touched the older girl on the arm and brought her back to the center of the saddle.

"I still can't believe were just going to _hand_ you over to the fire nation after everything that's happened" Sokka muttered pulling his girlfriend away from the edge as he hugged her to his chest while she laid her head back to look at the clouds.

"Sokka—Katara sighed, looking tiredly at her brother—I told you I…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, Agni's vessel, can do more good by listening to the strange voice in your head" he cut her off, mumbling off to himself again, as Sukki rolled her eyes apologetically in Katara's direction.

The group sat in silence as they watched the world pass by underneath them, all accept Toph, who happened to entertain herself by pointing out to Sukki whenever Sokka happened to like her teasing a little too much. This in response made Katara gag uncontrollably.

"An emu-horseman!" Katara cried triumphantly as her mind processed the riddle that Sukki had kept them entertained with for the last two hours, refusing to tell them anything more than yes or no to their—often elaborate—answers.

"Finally!" the older girl sighed as she rolled her eyes at the small gathering "but no more, that last one was just painful to sit through, you all just sat there and stared off into space".

The group sighed as they all struggled in vein to find some way to entertain themselves "why don't we just play eye spy?!" suggested Toph, smirking as it took her companions a minute to process the joke. Ducking for cover as she was pummeled by objects that had been left lying around Appa's saddle.

"Katara?" the young waterbender ceased fire and turned to face Aang, who was sitting, perched on top of the bison's head as he beckoned to her to join him.

"What's the matter, Aang?" she asked, slipping away from the rest of the group to join her best friend.

"Can I ask you something?"

Katara looked down at him calmly as he watched her with his large grey eyes that were so innocent and trusting. "Anything" she replied smiling, encouraging him to open up to her.

"I want to know more about the fire lord—he said, seeming to relax a lot more as he was able to get the question off his chest—you know, for when I have to fight him and all".

Katara stiffened as a cold breeze froze the blood in her veins, 'shit' she cursed silently how could she not have seen this coming? It was Aang's destiny to take down the fire lord and restore balance, of course he would ask her questions about the man she had come to care so dearly for. Touching her lips unconsciously, Katara tuned back to look at the boy, her heart pounding as her mind spun, what was she to do? If she revealed anything to Aang now, it would no dubitably lead to Ozai's down fall, but if she didn't it could lead to Aang's.

Katara sat silently for what seemed like hours as she contemplated the consequences of her actions, but truthfully in the end it only came down to one thing, which man did she hold most dear? The avatar, a constant companion and someone she considered part of her family? Or the powerful lord that had shown her kindness and tenderness when the rest of the world had trembled before his anger and power?

Her heart and her head fought gallantly over her favor until she was left with nothing but a headache and stomach pains.

'Agni, help me, in my head I know it's the right thing to do, helping the avatar to restore peace to the world is what I know I was put on this earth to do but—Katara closed her eyes and hugged herself, delving deep into her subconscious as she huddled into the fetal position—I do care so terribly for him".

The young woman clenched her eyes shut and awaited the warming presence that she was expecting to was over any second, but non came. Fear gripped the insides of the priestess as she called out frantically.

"My lord, please tell me what to do. I'm so very lost" again she waited for the presence and the wise voice, but same as before, non came.

Loneliness tightened its hold on her heart as Katara gasped, her vision turning red as she examined the landscape before her.

Trees, mountains and miles of what was once peaceful and harmonious green lands, now all burned in horrific red and black light, incinerating everything and anything that lay before her, until all that was left was a vast stretch of black ash and soot.

Something inconspicuous pulled at her left shoulder and Katara turned to the figure that stood before her, his eyes glowing with such power lust it frightened the hair off the back of her neck and before long all she could do was stand and quiver in fear as he turned back to the huddled form at his feet.

"This is it my love—he laughed cruelly, his gaze hatefully intent on the still huddled and unmoving form at his feet—all have fallen before us, even the mighty avatar could not match our power and now with him dead the chain can continue".

Katara looked at the cold, still form at his feet, the breath from her body leaving her with a gust of pain and sorrow "Aang" she whispered, wanting so much to wake from this nightmare with no more than this as a horrible memory.

Ozai's cold stare turned back to her with a look that told Katara that he knew something that she didn't and it scared her. A bright blue light flared below her and Katara threw her arms across her face to protect her eyes from the flash.

When the light had subsided the scared waterbender lowered her arms carefully and reluctantly peered through the thick of her eyelashes in the direction of the flash, scared but intrigued to find out where it had come from, only to find the image of her feet blocked by the large swollen expanse of her belly.

The priestess gasped and let her hands fall to her stomach, an ice cold chill running up her spine as she felt the babe inside her move.

Bright fire nation eyes met hers and she stumbled backwards, gasping in horror as she tried to get away from the looming gaze "the very first avatar to be born of two nations—he smiled, but what should have brought her warmth and happiness in that smile now only brought her fear and pain—a new era is dawning and with you and our child by my side we will be unstoppable!"

"NO!" she screamed, shaking her head as her hands gripped her temples forcing the image out of her head "No! You can't do this, Ozai, please stop this!"

"Katara?" someone called in the distance, their voice so full of concern and innocence it was like a light guiding her though the darkness of her mind and back into the brightness of the mid day sun.

"Katara? What's the matter? What's wrong?"

'Aang' her mind gasped in relief, it was a dream, no, not a dream, a vision of what was to come if she didn't stop this, bring an end to the war and help the avatar.

"Oh, Aang" she cried reaching out for the boy as she felt the cool salty tears begin to run down her cheeks "you have to bring an end to this, the war has to stop because if it doesn't…" a shiver passed through the young woman as her mind pushed the image of the burning landscape back into her head.

"Just promise me you'll end it!"

Aang nodded, embracing his friend tightly as she buried her face in his chest and breathed deeply, the images of the vision Agni had just given her fading away slowly as she began to calm her nerves.

The two friends pulled apart, glancing at the stunned audience behind them causing Katara to blush as she realized what a nut case she must have looked like to her friends and family.

"I'm sorry Aang, I wasn't expecting…I mean" she looked back at the avatar lowering her eyes in sorrow as she saw the confusion and fear in his own.

"It's ok Katara, there's nothing to fear, were going to end this war, together, but I need your help, can you tell me about everything you've learnt about the fire nation and most importantly the fire lord?" the monk asked, straightening himself up as he sat back so he could talk seriously with the woman in front of him.

"I will do my best" she replied quietly, her voice soft and whispered as if she were just waking from a restless nights sleep.

"Thank you, that's all I ask" he smiled sweetly.

"Question one, what are his weaknesses? That is if he has any" Aang asked, scratching his bald head as he began throwing wave after wave of questions at her "what's he like? What type of stances does he use? Does he have any old injuries?"

Katara hid her face and tried to answer his questions as best she could, replying to him mostly with yes's or no's, not noticing the tracks that her tears had begun to make as they slipped from between her eyelashes and down her cheeks.

Aang sighed and shrugged his shoulders, releasing the tension that he had kept locked away up until this point.

"I have one last question—he stated, squaring his shoulders as he looked out at the open sky between Appa's horns—and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but did anything happen…you know…between you an Zuko?"

The question caught Katara so of guard that her head snapped up from where it was resting in the crook of her arms and stared at the boy.

"N...n...no! Why would you think that?" she replied as her heart thumped nervously against her chest.

"Its just the way that you talked about him that's all, you know when you were explaining all of _this_—Aang gestured to the fire nation attire that she had been wearing the night of the siege—it just sounded as if something had…um…_happened_ between you".

The airbender shifter uncomfortably in his seat as he turned his attention back to the open space before him.

She could feel how awkward this was for him, and it pained her to see him like this, she had always known about Aang's little crush on her, and only now did she see the full height of it.

Katara cursed herself, if Aang ever found out what had happened between her and Ozai it would tear the poor boy to shreds, and in a moment of pure selfishness Katara hoped that this war would never end, if it meant that she could spare Aang from the pain and heartache of finding out her true feelings for the fire lord, even though Agni know that after what he had just shown her, she was scared half to death of the man.

"Aang, what are you doing to Sugarqueen? Her hearts beating a mile a minute!" Toph called from her slouched position towards the back of Appa's saddle.

Katara could feel her cheeks heat up as she flushed with embarrassment, hiding her face from the rest of the group as she slunk off to the other side of the saddle and closed her eyes, hoping that if she pretended to be asleep then no one would asked her anymore painful or awkward questions.

**~(*)~**

The air was fresh and the sky was darkening as Katara opened her eyes, yawning as she stretched her limbs, still very aware of the painful wounds that scarred her back.

Scanning the area around her, Katara saw the downcast faces of her fellow companions as they stared out at the growing sea of light the lay before them, ever edging closer.

"We're almost there" Sokka whispered coldly as he turned his face to watch his sister with scared and hate filled eyes, the fear—she knew—was for her, the anger on the other hand was for what lay head for her.

"We'll drop you just outside of the city gates" Aang stated matter-of-factly. "The rest is up to you, Katara" added Sokka, embracing her tightly as Appa began to descend.

"I trust you Katara and I know its something that you have to do alone, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!" he muttered as he released her and handed her to Sukki, who hugged her tightly "you're already like a sister to me".

Katara smiled as she was let go and turned to Toph.

"Well I was going to say the same thing, but it seems Fan's beat me to it, so good luck" Katara watched as the small earthbender stuck her small hand out to her and smiled, scooping up the girl in a warm hug "alright, alright, you can let go now, it isn't that big of a deal, I'll be kicking your butt up and down that river again real soon".

The waterbender laughed at her friend and turned to Aang, an uncomfortable silence hanging over them as he struggled to find the right words.

"We'll be back before you know it, this war wont last much longer, I promise!" Aang stated stubbornly as he hugged her and handed her a rope that disappeared over the edge of Appa's saddle.

"I'll be fine" Katara smiled sadly as she grasped the rope and snaked it around her waist "be good and Aang—Katara turned to the boy—remember the stances I taught you and I know that this will all end sooner than you think" and with that Katara jumped off the bison and sailed towards the ground, her body jolting suddenly as her feet hit the floor.

The woman turned to look back up at the flying bison, a feeling of isolation and emptiness filling her as she saw that it had already disappeared into the night sky.

**~(*)~**

The gates to the city weren't that far away, it took her the best part of an hour to finally reach the towering parapets, taking the time and effort to rip and dirty her clothes to support her story of how she had escaped from the earth nation troops and followed their tracks back.

As she walked, the plan spun in her mind, filling in loop holes as she went over and over her story.

Seeing the gate not far ahead, Katara messed her hair and dirtied her face, taking on a heavy stride as she faked fatigue and hunger, stumbling the few meters towards the looming gates.

"Who goes there?!" called a pair of guards as they crossed their spears in front of her, blocking the entrance to the city.

"I am lady Katara, high priestess to Agni and fiancé of the fire lord!" she replied, adding the last title with sorrow and bitterness, as much as she cared for the fire lord and as scared and frightened of the man she was, she couldn't deny that the word sent icicles through her body

The guards stiffened instantly as they peered at her from under their iron helmets, obviously inspecting her closely as they took in her torn clothes and shaggy appearance.

The taller of the two pulled back and sneered cockily down at her.

"If you're the priestess, then how did you get away from the earth kingdom army? Last I heard you were being dragged away with a knife to your throat!"

Katara glowered at the young officer as his cool auburn eyes watched her intently.

"I don't have time for bedtime stories—she hissed angrily, her blue eyes alight with frustration and wavering patience—If I'm not mistaken, prince Zuko is terribly ill and in desperate need of a healer!"

The two guards looked at each other, passing looks that communicated their thoughts and ideas without having to utter a word "Oh, so you're a healer, a priestess, a lady _and_ the fire lords fiancé" the guard said sarcastically, eyeing her up and down as if sizing her up like you would an opponent in a fight, but Katara knew all too well what kind of _sizing-up_ he was doing.

"I am in no mood to have my patience tried! Now let me pass!" she hissed her voice staying calm and collected even though Agni knew that she could feel the anger and rage begin to boil through her body.

"Feisty—the tall, cocky guard on the left sneered reaching out to stroke her cheek seductively—I like that in a woman".

Feeling the rough fingertips of the guards hand on her face made Katara shiver in disgust as she turned her blazing eyes back to the guard and swatted his hand away "get your hands off of me!"

The guard smiled cunningly, his hand reaching out and grabbing her wrists before she had a chance to back away "get off me, let me go! How dare you!" she struggled thrashing out against the guard.

"No!" her voice cried out as he pulled her towards his body, pressing her front firmly against his as he wound a hand around her back and pressed her closer.

Pain seared through her spine as the fabric moved against the raw skin, causing her to hiss and yelp in pain.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this, I promise and you'll screaming my name in no time!" the guard murmured huskily in her ear, causing her to shiver as her muscles tightened with in pain and fear.

The hand moved away from her back relieving the agonizing pressure on her wounds, but before she had a chance to make a move, he had swung her around and pressed her against the large stone pillar of the archway.

'Shit!' Katara cursed silently.

"You bastard, let me go!" she shouted, hoping to draw the attention of anyone that could come and help her.

"Now now my little flower, I offer to show you a good time and all you can do is call me names, now that's not very lady like of you, is it?!"

"Screw you!" she hissed, finding her body able to move again as she sunk her knee into the guards groin, smirking as she watched him crumple to the floor with a groan of pain.

'Run' her mind screamed at her and she was only to happy to oblige it, so picking up her hem Katara darted past the second guard and into the city, her eyes scanning for any signs that might point her in the right direction as she fled from the guards that were now giving chase.

The waterbender continued to run as shouts of 'stop' and 'halt' echoed off the walls behind her, her heart racing as she darted in and out of streets only to find herself right back where she had started.

'Shit!' she cursed again, noticing the exact same bakery that she had seen not ten minutes ago 'maybe this way' she though, turning in the opposite direction from which she had just come and began to run again, the sound of armor and quick footsteps growing louder behind her.

Houses, shops and taverns sped past as she followed the dark and empty streets, her heart pounding wildly like a startled Jack-roo-rabbit.

"There she is!" someone called behind her as Katara chanced a quick glance back down the ally way she had come, they were gaining on her and fast, she needed to get to the palace and soon.

"So you're the one causing all this ruckus!" someone called ahead of her, causing the woman to snap her head back to the space in front of her.

But it was too late, by the time she had turned her attention to the direction of the voice she was no sooner met by a pair of large clausal hands that grasped at her shoulders and held her tightly.

"Let me go!" Katara struggled weakly, her energy drained from the chase as she all but collapsed against the man.

"We've got her know!" someone called from the group of pursuers that were quickly closing in on her.

"Please—she whispered to the man restraining her—you don't understand, I have to get to prince Zuko, I'm the only one who can save him, please he could be dying as we speak!"

Katara looked up pleadingly into the mans face, but he showed no sign of softening, his hard, rugged features were sharply angled and this normally would have scared Katara, but there was something about his face that brought ease to her shaking muscles.

"General! My deepest apologies, sir" addressed a man from the group who were just starting to arrive "we did not mean to wake you".

The man sighed and looked out at his battalion, watching them all with a calm and collected manner, as if it hadn't bothered him at all to be awoken at such a late hour.

"What's the problem?" the general asked eyeing the group of men as some of them continued their attempt to catch their breath.

"This woman assaulted one of the guards then fled into the city after claiming to be the Lady Katara!" the guard accused, pointing a finger in Katara's face as he scowled at her before turning his gaze back to his commander.

"Lady Katara?!" the mans eyes flew open as he stared down into the waterbenders tired and anxious face "but she was kidnapped by the earth kingdom not six days ago! How did you escape?"

Katara sighed, her legs growing weak and limp from overuse as she stared sincerely into the man's face "please, prince Zuko, you have to take me to him, I'm the only one who can save his life!"

"But sir. How can we be sure she's telling the truth? How do we know she's not some earth kingdom spy?"

The waterbender looked into the guards eyes, all the anger and frustration that had seeped away through the course of the chase came flooding back at that moment and she felt a sudden jolt of energy pulse through her body.

"You want proof, here's your proof!" she shouted furiously, untying the sash at her waist and allowing the robe to fall open, exposing the ancient ruins that tattooed her skin from her left hip and snaked up the rest of her torso.

The group of men before her fell instantly to the ground, bowing respectfully as they muttered apologies and excuses in hope that she wouldn't tell the fire lord.

"I don't have time for this!" she shouted frustrated at the men that knelt before her "I have to get to the palace!"

There was a slight movement behind her and Katara noticed the general rising from his bow "My Lady, if you would come with me, I would be honored to escort you to the palace".

A sigh of ease ran though the woman's body as she followed the general to a small stable behind one of the houses, covering her nose as the stench of komodo-rhino sweat and leavings assaulted her nose.

"If I may" the general murmured, offering her a hand to get atop the animals back before climbing on himself.

"Hold on to the saddle tightly" the man commanded, urging the beast forward and taking Katara by surprise as the agility of the large bulbuls animal amazed her.

Feeling the full weight of the situation pushing down on her shoulders, Katara gripped onto the saddle forcefully, her nails digging into the soft leather that padded the seat and horn that stuck up in front of her.

The last few minutes of the ride seemed to take forever as the animal crashed through the palace courtyards.

"This is as far as my komodo-rhino can go" the man stated simply as Katara swung off of the animal and onto the ground, her legs wobbling unsteady underneath from having gripped the saddle so tightly.

"I thank you for all your help" she stated before hurrying off in the direction of Zuko's bedchamber, her already torn skirt flapping around her legs as she grabbed the hem and ran with it in her hands, the fabric held above her knee and exposing a large amount of her upper thighs as her legs worked furiously to carry her toward the large golden doors that lay ahead of her.

"Water! I need water!" Katara cried as she burst through the doors and into the dimly lit room, her eyes scanning the bed that lay in front of her.

The room swam as Katara stared fearfully at the figure on the bed, his skin so pale that it practically looked white, his eyes were closed and unmoving unlike someone sleeping who's eyes roamed under their eyelids.

Reaching for his hand, but afraid for what she would find, Katara's fingertips brushed the soft skin, her heart stopping and her eyes welling with tears as she felt the coldness radiating from his skin.

"No" she whispered, almost praying that what lay before her wasn't Zuko, wasn't the strong, brave prince that she had fought against on numerous occasions.

Even though she had vowed to hate him after he had attacked her and Aang in the crystal catacombs, and then again when she had confronted him a while back as they were being summoned before the fire lord, she could help but shed a tear for him now.

The waterbender looked around the room fearfully, her gaze being averted by everyone in the room "some one please!? Water! I need water! I can heal him; I can save your prince! Please, please help me!" she pleaded furiously.

"My Lady—came the soft sympathetic voice of the elder fire sage—I'm afraid you can't help him".

"Why not!?" Katara shouted angrily, turning away from the bed to face the old man, tears streaming down her face as her eyes blazed to life with the anger and sorrow that flooded through her veins.

"Because he's already dead".

Katara turned to the body on the bed, his chest still under her gaze 'no…' she though, her mind whispering to her that it was all a bad dream, that he wasn't really dead 'wake up' it whispered again, tugging at her sanity as she reached for his hand.

"no.." she finally whispered, pushing away the defense mechanism her mind was creating to protect her.

Zuko's dead, she was too late, it was all her fault, how will she tell the fire lord, how will she live with the guilt, who will rule the fire nation? All was lost!

"All is lost" she whispered finally, collapsing onto the bed next to him burying her face into his chest as she wept.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadowed Kisses

Chapter 9

**~(*)~**

DISCLAIMER

I in no way, shape or form, own ATLA, that right belongs to Mike and Bryan, and to Nic, and we must bow to their awsomeness even though we hate their Kataang/ Maiko loving guts, but hey, we can dream cant we?! And so my fellow zutarians this is where we fan fic writers come in, to quench the thirst for zutara that you have long been denied.

Enjoy kiddies!! XD

**~({*})~**

"All is lost" she whispered finally, collapsing onto the bed next to him burying her face into his chest as she wept.

"All is not lost—a soft voice cooed in her ear as her heart jumped with surprise—all is never lost".

Katara cowered away from the voice a shiver passing though her cold and empty form as she stared into the blood red eyes of the witch next to her, her skin almost as pasty white as Zuko's next to her.

The old witch glared down at her, lowering her voice to a soft hush "I know what you are, Priestess Katara. What skills you posses and what different _forms_ of bending you know. Even though you reject them for fear of the power and responsibility that comes with it!" the woman cocked an eye brow as if edging the younger woman to challenge her knowledge.

"But…how…you?" Katara looked around the room, relieved to see that most of the people gathered were too busy muttering to themselves or others not to pay attention.

"How could you possibly know that, I've never told another living soul about…my other _form?_"

The witch chuckled and sat down on the bed, heaving a sigh as she rested her old and weary bones, rubbing her arthritic knees in an attempt to ease the aching pains.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many little tricks you pick up when you've been around as long as I have" she smiled gleefully, giving Katara a look that let her know that all her secrets were no longer private as her gaze flickered from Zuko's face then back up to the priestesses.

Katara gasped as she realized what the old woman was implying "you had no right to do that!" she hissed furiously as she scooted away from the old woman, wrapping her arms around her body as she thought of all the feelings, emotions and memories she would have never even considered sharing with someone.

"Fear not my dear, your secret's are as safe as if they were my own" the witch grinned soothingly.

"But now is no time for idol gossip" she stated, growing serious as she looked over the young woman's shoulder and into the calm pale face of the prince.

The waterbender caught the direction of the old woman's gaze, her own oceanic, blue emerald orbs following it until they landed on the painfully cold and still features of the prince. He was so quiet and motionless yet there was something in his face that plagued Katara's gut, a tense uneasiness that lay in the features of his face.

She thought back to all the times that she had assisted Gran Gran when someone in the village had fallen ill. Most of the time they made a full recovery, but still there were the unlucky ones whose wounds or illness was just too great to heal. Of course being the caring and protective grandmother she had been, Gran Gran had never allowed her to participate in the rituals that followed a death, she was however allowed to sit and watch as the rites and payers were mumbled over the departed.

The memories filled her head as she stared blankly at Zuko's lifeless form, her eyes glazing over as she began to realize that there was something different about prince's body to the others she had seen.

"He's not dead!" she gasped silently as she realized why he appeared different. All the bodies she had seen had a calm, peacefulness about them but when she looked at Zuko all she could see in his face was restlessness and unease, he was fighting the poison, even in his last hours he hadn't given up, he would fight to the last breath.

Katara leaned over his mouth, holding her cheek just above his lips "I can feel his breath—she smiled her body filling with energy and relief—it's soft and shallow, but its definitely there".

The witch nodded, smiling to herself as she acknowledged the girl "no, he is not dead, yet—the girls face fell as she continued to stare at the old woman, her face too losing its smile—but you can save him".

The waterbender looked down at the man laying next to her, suddenly very aware of his chest as it rose and fell ever so slightly "I know what to do" she replied solemnly, looking back at the old woman with a determined glint in her eyes. The girls heart pounded nervously as she watched the witch nod knowingly, her eyes suddenly moving to Zuko's chest as she began to focus on her thoughts.

The girl looked down at the man "hold on a little longer" she whispered before jumping off the bed and over to where an array of different weapons lay decoratively in a glass case.

Feeling the exuberant rush of determination and hope Katara grabbed the first dagger that her hand fell on, ignoring the inquisitive looks she was acquiring as her behavior alerted the rest of the room from their muttering and prayers.

Guards and fire sages alike, stood and watched in astonishment and disbelief as she made her way towards the bed, holding the dagger in between her lips as she slid onto the mattress and straddled Zuko's waist, her legs bent and stable under her.

Bringing the blade from her lips Katara held the sharp edge against the skin of her right palm and cut a long deep gash across the tanned skin from little finger to thumb, hissing and whimpering as her nerves sent a wave of pain through her.

Katara sighed as she finished cutting, pulling the dagger away from where it was buried in her skin at the base of the thumb.

She closed her eyes and took a breath, placing the point of the dagger to the area of soft tender skin just above her left breast, pulling at the ruins that graced her ribcage as her body tensed with the shock.

The woman cried out as the blade bit into her flesh and parted the skin, bringing a bright trickle of crimson to dance with the electric blue of the ruins as it ran down her body.

She sucked in a breath and fought against the pain, shaking her head to chase away the blurriness of her vision, turning her attention back to the body that lay under her, her eyes scanning his white, white skin as his chest fought to keep rising against he poison that was being passed agonizingly through his veins.

Katara sucked in her breath as she grasped Zuko hand and continued to do the same to him as what she had done to her self, attempting not to flinch as a guard behind her called out, his voice instantly muffled by the scolding tone of the witch that remained by her side.

Feeling the soft trickle of blood as it snaked down her wrists from the combined incisions on their hands made the woman cringe in horror, her eyes flickering around the room as she consciously moved the blade to his chest and dug the point in slightly.

The breath in her body froze as she cut open the skin above Zuko's left pectoral muscle and her stomach turned uneasily as a new stream of blood began to appear.

Forcing the air out of her lungs, Katara took a large breath and looked down at the tense face of the man underneath her.

"Gods forgive me" she whispered, moving Zuko's hand so that his open wound pressed against the one on her chest, mixing their blood as their hearts pumped the red liquid around their body's. then with another breath and another weary glance around the room Katara did the same with her hand and Zuko's chest, pressing her hand against the open cut firmly.

The watebender noticed two things the moment that their blood met and began to mix, one was that she could feel the slow heart beat of the man as if it were a tide upon a shore, pushing and pulling against her hand. The second however was that she could also feel the rhythm of her own strong if not slightly racing heart beat.

Acting on instinct rather than the voices in her head Katara began to use her waterbending skills, using the pulse of her own heart to reawaken his as she tensed then loosened the muscles in his chest, imitating the movements that a healthy, regular heart would make.

"Please, please—she pleaded to whoever would hear her—let this work, allow me to save him!"

The room began to spin as she realized what she was doing and without the aid of a full moon to fuel her energy and bending. Feeling the world begin to slip form her grasp Katara could feel her self falling away, the darkness creeping across her mind like a storm cloud.

"I think that's enough for today!" came the strong but worried words from the old woman as she reached out to catch the wavering girl before she was able to fall on top of the boy's body. "If he is still not healed by tomorrow, you may try again but for now lady Katara you must rest".

"No!" the younger woman protested, pulling away from the woman as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her hands gripping the sheets to keep herself upright as she fought off the weariness and stinging pain of her cuts. If Zuko didn't improve within the next couple of hours Katara knew she would have to re-open the already healing wound, and she fought with the idea that she didn't have to stomach nor the strength to do that again.

"What if something happens and you need me!—she stated, sliding off the bed so that she could stand before the haggard old woman—no, I stay here tonight!"

The old witch scowled "you are treading on thin ice my lady, had it been anyone else I would have brought down such a wrath, I do not take kindly to those who deliberately disobey me!"

The waterbender sucked in a breath and faced the old woman with as much of her authority as she could, her knees shaking as the fatigue from her bloodbending weakened her.

She was about to fight back against the old woman when a soft knock on the door aroused her attention and she beckoned to the guards to let the person inside.

She studied the man with a weakly suspicious expression, her shoulders slumping as her energy continued to drain, she needed to rest and soon.

"Forgive me for the intrusion Priestess but the fire lord wishes to see you most urgently, he's awaiting your arrival in the throne room" Katara watched the man as he conveyed the message, bowing numerously as he addressed her and the rest of the room and scrunching something that he held between his fingers in impatience, obviously Ozai had given the man a hard time in giving him the soul job of finding her and delivering her to the fire lord without delay.

"I shall be there directly" she answered, glancing back at the fire prince laid out on the bed, her heart skipping as she noticed the hot bowl of water and fresh bandages that someone had placed at his side, at least someone was being a help rather than a hindrance.

The old witch grunted contently as Katara exited the room, following the man down the hallway and through the dimly lit corridors of the palace, was it her or was there an eerie presence among the tiles and bricks than before?

"There has been much unrest since your kidnapping" sighed the guard, obviously relaxing now that there was only the two of them "many rumors circulated about how the earth kingdom came to be in the palace, I'm afraid that you might find more enemies now lurking in the shadows than allies".

Katara nodded solemnly, holding herself tall and proud as they continued to walk "they're blaming me aren't they!?" she said, it was a statement more than a question, but still the guard felt compelled to answer.

"Yes my lady, many would not trust your alliance to the fire nation, your history being what it is".

"I understand, thank you for the warning, I am very grateful" she sighed, her eyelids growing heavy as she waivered on her feet, reaching out to prop herself against a pillar as her knees buckled slightly.

"My Lady, you are unwell, let me call for assistance!" the guard said lending her an arm as he beckoned to a pair of guards that were patrolling the hallway.

The reinforcement of strong arms on her elbows made the woman feel a large amount better, knowing that she could now save her energy for more pressing matters that she knew lay just beyond the door at the end of the corridor.

The door loomed before her and her heart skipped a beat, fearful but anxious of seeing the man that sat just beyond the archway.

The walk to the throne room seemed to take longer than it should have, and Katara blinked as the door seemed to continuously move away from her.

The guard leading the little procession stepped forward and reached out for the door, tapping it loudly as he announced their presence.

Their call was quickly followed with a booming command from inside the doors and their way was suddenly cleared and they stepped forward into the light.

Ozai sat on his throne suspended on the dais above everyone else, the fire that surrounded him blazing fiercely.

"Thank Agni that you're safe" he said proudly, descending the steps around him before striding across the room towards her.

The fire lords eyes flickered around the room "leave us!" he ordered, stopping just before her, and looking into her eyes.

"But, my lord..." one of the generals interceded, stepping forward and away from his post.

"Get out!" he snarled at the man, his eyes holding the promise of pain for the man if he continued to disobey him.

The guards bowed, leaving the room with unceremonious speed as they ran for their lives, fearful of the many horrific ways that Ozai could punish them for their disobedience.

"Oh my love, how I feared for your safety" Ozai sighed, his tempter subsiding to relief and affection as her embraced her, lowering his lips to her forehead tenderly as he kissed her.

Katara forced herself not to cringe, willing her mind to erase all pain and anxiety that her body was pumping through her veins as the stood trapped in the confines of the fire lords embrace.

"I prayed day and night for your safe return" he whispered, winding his arms tighter around her back, causing Katara to cry and whimper in pain as she felt the soft steady flow of blood from her open wounds.

"Is ok my love—the fire lord hushed her soothingly, moving one of his hands form her back to her hair as he stroked her reassuringly—no one shall ever hurt you ever again".

Katara whimpered more as Ozai tightened his grip possessively, making the cuts on her back flair painfully.

"Please" she whispered, dropping her hands to her sides as she fought against the black depths of her mind that fought for control over her body, it was her body's way of shutting down in order to giver her time to rest and heal.

"Please what… love?" he asked, brushing her cheek as to Katara's relief he released her and stepped away, looking down at her with passionate and caring eyes. "Anything you want…its yours".

"A healer…please, I need a healer" she sighed, wavering on her feet as a wash of relief flooded her body.

"Katara?"

"Please…? Pain so much pain" her voice cracked as she became more and more light headed.

"Guards!" Ozai called, lifting his head to address the man that slipped into the room.

"Bring the palace healers to me!" the man bobbed his head and disappeared without another word, leaving the two alone once more.

"Where is the pain?" he asked, gripping her arms and looking into her lowered face anxiously.

Katara continued to waver on her feet until her legs could no longer support her body and she fell against his chest, relief washing through her as he caught her at the last minute and held her against his body.

"Katara?! Tell me where the pain is coming from!" he said more forcefully, shaking her arms as he attempted to get the answer out of her, his heart beating painfully as he feared for her wellbeing but she was out cold.

"HELP!" called the fire lord, gripping her tightly as she slipped with the loss of her consciousness, her body falling limply against him.

The doors burst open as a swarm of guards entered the room, half with their swords drawn the other half in firebending stances.

The group took a second or two to get over the shock of seeing their lord with such a worried look in his face, leaping forward to help him with the unconscious woman in his arms.

Warm hands fell around her body as she was lifted up and carried out of the throne room.

"Take her to my quarters" Ozai ordered, leading them through the palace halls and towards his rooms, his eyes flickering back to her peaceful face every so often in worry and wonder.

The sound of doors opening ahead of them alerted the guards that they were close, a sigh of relief escaping them as they slipped into their masters quarters, hurrying over to the bed in the center of the room as they mover her carefully to lay her on the soft sheets and pillows on the king bed.

"Bring the healer!" he ordered, striding over to where his priestess lay limply on the bed, his hand moving out to stroke her hair back off her face as he moved to sit next to her, his gaze never leaving her face.

"My lord" the old man muttered as he entered the room, bowing in respect to his master as his eyes flickered to the girl on the bed.

"What ails her?" he asked, moving closer as Ozai ushered him in, his eyes flickering between the two nervously.

"I know not, only that she was in pain before she fainted" he stated, watching the healer carefully as he inspected her, feeling her for any broken bones or bruises that might give him some indication to why she was in this state.

"Nothing is broken, and I'm positive that its nothing to do with a head injury" he stated, rubbing his chin as his brow creasing in concentration going through a list of possible diagnosis's but coming up short.

Katara whimpered in her slumber, her head tossing slightly as warm hands prodded her body.

"It's ok" Ozai soothed, pulling her closer so that she lay with her head against his chest.

"My lord, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea…" the healer started to complain, stopping suddenly as he saw the trickle of blood that coated her back.

"Roll her onto her stomach" the healer stated, suddenly forgetting his place as he watched her tentatively, his gut knotting as he realized what he had just done.

Ozai scowled at the older man but did what he asked, laying her on the bed with her head turned to the right so that she could breathe easily.

The two men exchanged glances and the healer moved his hands to the fine cloth that hid her back from them, his breath catching as he felt the soaking material touch his fingers.

The man pulled back a hand and inspected the fresh bright red liquid on his fingers, his eyes becoming wide and scared as he caught the fire lord's gaze.

Ozai stared at the man's fingers intently, nodding his head to the man to continue as he felt a scowl grace his face.

The two men sat on the bed and looked down at the horrible gashes on the woman's back and Ozai felt his insides turn as he remembered how he had punished her like this once before.

"Agni help us" the healer muttered as his fingers flittered over her back, pulling the skin gently so that he could inspect them closer, measuring the depth that they cut into her back, it was going to take her a long time to recover from such a brutal beating, she would have to have numerous healing sessions with her lady's-in-waiting and the whole of her chest and abdomen would have to be rebadged daily.

"Don't just sit there" Ozai growled at the man, his eyes burning with hate and anger as he glared at the man, but it wasn't the healer that his wrath was directed at, fists curling to form fists Ozai cursed the earth kingdom 'they are going to pay dearly for what they have done, the fire nation will not let such an insult go unpunished' he thought darkly.

The older man pulled out a pouch of salt and poured its contents into the bowl of water that stood on the dresser, mixing it with his index finger to speed its dissolution.

"To help clean the wounds and prevent infection" the healer explained as he dipped a towel into the water and began to wash her back, rubbing the material into the wounds and wiping away all the excess blood.

Katara's face cringed as she lay on the bed as the solution stung at her back and Ozai leant down to stroke her hair soothingly "hush now—he whispered into her ear—its alright, rest now".

The healer continued to was at the priestess's back until he was satisfied that It was clean then continued to pull out jar of clear paste, a needle and thread and a roll of bandages.

"What is that?" Ozai asked protectively, grasping the healer's wrist before he was able to dollop a large amount of the paste onto Katara's back.

"Alovera lotion—the healer sighed, smoothing the paste over the cuts as his master let go of his wrist—it's used to heal burns and cuts, it's a very useful plant!" once her back was covered in the cleat liquid the healer then reached for his next set of instruments.

"What are those for?" Ozai asked outraged at the sight of the small sharp needle and the thick white thread.

The healer sighed, and looked at the fire lord with old and tire eyes "there is extensive damage to the muscles in her back, I need to stitch the skin closed so that the muscles can fuse back together".

Ozai gulped at the thought of what they were about to do to his priestess and held her hand tight "sleep just a while longer, love" he whispered, praying that her eyes would stay shut and she would continue to sleep.

The first stitch went in on one of the larger gashes on her back and Ozai watched as the edges of the cuts were stitched back together with swift ease.

Once her back was stitched together with help from the guards and Ozai, the healer then went on to bind her wounds, taking specific care not to make them too loose or too tight, stopping every now and then as Katara groaned at the movements.

"There that should do it…for now" the healer sighed, setting all his equipment back in his pouch and getting up off the bed.

Ozai looked at the man as he stroked his priestesses head comfortingly "you are dismissed" he said to the healer, turning his full attention back to the sleeping girl before him, his hand hovering over her bandaged back.

~(*)~

The moon continued to rise into the sky as the night wore on, sending everyone that had gathered in the prince's room to their bedchambers, leaving only a few minimal people alone with the unconscious man.

Bright lights danced behind his eyes lids as Zuko groaned and tossed his head, forcing his eyes open.

"He's away, praise be to Agni" someone called just out of his vision, rushing to the door to spread the happy news.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, sitting up off the bed, holding his pounding head with one hand as his other propped him up against the headboard.

"You've been out cold for a week, my lord, we had almost given up hope…" said the witch, coming over to his bed, holding a tray of food and water out for him.

Zuko looked at the food and his stomach turned painfully "I'm not hungry" he muttered, holding his hand out to wave it away only to notice the bandage that was wrapped around it.

"I don't remember cutting my hand?!" the prince stated, not really talking to anyone in particular, but catching the witches attention.

"You didn't, my lord" she replied, setting the plate down and coming over to sit with him.

"Then…how?" he held out his hand and the witch looked down at him with a warm smile on her face.

"The blade that injured you was poisoned, and quickly sent you into a coma—she began, her eyes calm and soothing—when you didn't wake, everyone started to worry and soon you began to deteriorate, we had all lost hope until lady Katara showed up!"

Zuko looked at the old woman quizzically "Katara?"

The witch nodded at the young man, reading his body language and face as he processed the name.

"Using her bloodbending she was able to revive you, it wasn't easy, you were barely breathing and your heart beat was so faint that she had to use her own heart beat and blood to mimic the rhythm for yours" the woman smiled, holding a glass of water out to him.

The prince accepted the cup gratefully and downed its contents in one gulp; he hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

"It could have killed her, without the aid of a full moon bloodbending is almost impossible, she lost a lot of blood saving your life" the witch edged on, watching his body tense as he registered the notion that she could have died trying to save him.

Zuko grunted and flung back the covers, swinging his legs over the bed as he moved to stand up and reaching for his robe.

A knock on the door alerted the two to the man who slipped through the gap.

"My prince, your father demands your immediate presence in his office" the man stated, bowing to his master as he finished his message and slid out the door.

The witch looked to the fire nation prince with apologetic eyes and helped him with his clothes, making him presentable.

~(*)~

"You wanted to see me father" Zuko said, kowtowing to his father as he slipped into the room, his dark red and black robe flowing across the floor.

The fire lord grunted in response, acknowledging his son as the young man rose from the floor, stepping forwards towards the dark mahogany desk.

"Having you almost die has made me realize something prince Zuko!" his father said, coldly, signing one of the many scrolls in front of him before setting his quill aside so he could look up at his son.

"And what would that be father?" the prince asked suspiciously, his good eyebrow raising at he question as he watched his father like a snake-rat would a mongoose-owl.

"That after you, there is no male heir to the throne. I was married and you mother with child with you by the time I was your age" Ozai stated, his voice cold and informative as if it didn't matter to him that his son had almost died but a few hours ago.

Zuko scowled at the man before him, what was he getting at? What did he want from him now?

"I'm not sure I entirely understand, father" Zuko asked, his face creasing as he scowled at the floor, waiting for his father wrath.

"I want an heir from you Zuko!—his father stated coolly, as if they were talking of something no more important than condition of the rose beds—I have already talked to Lady Mai about this, and she seemed rather excited about this…arrangement, I can understand why, if you two_ do_ produce an heir then she will become a princess of the fire nation and you two will be married at the soonest date".

Zuko's heart beat loudly 'you can't be serious!' his mind screamed at his father as he stood frozen is disbelief.

"And if I don't?" Zuko asked defiantly, watching his father tense around his neck, not a good thing.

"Then I shall have no more need of you" his father replied, folding his fingers in front of him as he rested his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his hands.

Zuko scowled at the man, his fists clenching with anger as he fought for control over his body and emotion "as my lord wishes, so it shall be done!" he hissed maliciously, bowing once more before leaving the room and going back to his room.

'Shit!'


	11. Chapter 11

Shadowed Kisses

Chapter 10

**~(*)~**

DISCLAIMER

I, in no way, shape or form, own ATLA, that right belongs to Mike and Bryan, and to Nic, and we must bow to their awesomeness even though we hate their Kataang/ Maiko loving guts, but hey, we can dream cant we?! And so my fellow zutarians this is where we fan fic writers come in, to quench the thirst for zutara that you have long been denied.

Enjoy kiddies!! XD

~(*)~

Zuko strode down the dimly lit hallway, the echo of his foot falls reverberating off the dark cold walls as he forced to keep his breath even and controlled.

'I want an heir from you Zuko!' his fathers cold words circled his head like a storm cloud.

'Sick, perverted, sadistic bastard!' Zuko cursed as he stormed away from his father throne room and back towards his chambers.

The doors to his room exploded against the dark walls as he threw them open violently, leaving large, fist sized dents in the walls where the door handles had penetrated the top layer of paint and cement.

"Zuko?" the young prince looked up at the mention of his name and came face to face with who else but Mai, she was probably—next to his father, or sister—the last person he wanted to see right then.

"I believe you talked to my father" he hissed, spitting the words as if they had turned to acid in his mouth.

Mai nodded and stepped back from the angered prince, a sly smile curling across her lips as she took his hand. Forceful arms drew him closer to her until she was pressed firmly against his chest, her breasts rubbing erotically against him through the sheer material of the gown she had slipped into.

"Tonight I am yours…tonight…and for the rest of our live" she whispered, her lips brushing against his cheek as she blew warmly against his ear, enjoying his body's reaction to her.

"Mai, lets talk about this before we get ahead of ourselves" Zuko stated simply trying to ignore the burning desire that his body was pumping through his veins at twice their normal rate.

"What's there to talk about?—she kissed the corners of his mouth, her hands working up his chest to stroke his left cheek, her fingers just skimming the edge of his scar—we shall give your father an heir—she kissed his lips once—and another—twice—and another" she kissed him a third time, her hands flittering delicately across the angry red skin that covered a large quantity of the left side of his face.

Zuko's body tightened as he grasped her wrists and pulled her hands away from him, staring down into her eager face as he took a step backward.

"Mai! My fathers a lunatic, do you really think I want to bring a child into the world while he's still fire lord?! And besides, what if we _do_ produce an heir, what's then stopping my father from killing me, knowing that he had someone to step in, in my place?!"

The lust from Mai's eyes vanished as she stared up at him, her face suddenly serious and blank as per-usual "that wont happen, I know it wont" she replied, stroking his face tenderly as if it would reassure him, but all it did was remind the fire prince of the disgraceful mark that scarred him.

"How can you know, Mai?" he asked, his face open and honest as he stared down at her, his eyes searching her face for an ounce of emotion, something that would give him even an ounce of hope.

"The royal bloodline gets weaker with every generation, Zuko, and as long as you are able to sire children of pure nobility your father wont lay a hand on you" she replied, a smile sliding back into place on her face as she stepped back towards him, resuming her loving caresses of his body's.

"And if I refuse?" Zuko asked, remaining completely serious and sullen as he stared off into the distance, his mind working furiously, trying to find a way out of his predicament.

Mai's lips paused just under his lips and she sighed, stepping back again so that she could stare deeply into his amber eyes, her insides twisting in anticipation for his reaction.

"Rumors that the water whench is with child are spreading around the palace like wild fire…if she is able to produce a son before us, there is a chance that your father could disinherit you and claim the babe as his heir!"

Zuko stepped away from the woman before him and pace the room furiously, running his hands through his hair as his eyes lay fixed on the floor before him.

"That's impossible, the fire sages would never allow a half breed on the throne!"

"I don't know, Zuko, I don't think the sages would dare question the fire lord, he's much too powerful"

"Damn him, damn _them_, damn them all to hell!!" he cursed, still pacing the room, his eyes not once moving as his brain fought to continue functioning.

"Zuko?" Mai's voice broke through the shouting and arguing in his head and he turned to look into her dark typical fire nation eyes.

"I have no choice do I?!" he finally stated, his hands dropping to his sides as he stood there limp and tired.

"I'm I really that repulsive to you?" Mai asked, her voice sounded angry and disgusted, but Zuko could hear the pain and sorrow behind the tone and his heart softened towards her, would it really be so terrible being married to Mai, to produce children and finally rule the fire nation with her? A stabbing pain ran through his chest, but he pushed it back so quickly that he could no longer hear the screaming protests of his heart.

'It's the only logical decision' his head whispered, his heart now completely disregarded, the pain thudded for one long last second and then was gone.

Zuko touched his chest, as if something had disappeared, something vital that without made him incomplete. Anger rushed to his mind as he continued to resent his manipulative father, how he hated the politics of love and life.

"No" he sighed, his body straining with tension "no, you're not repulsive; I've just had a lot to think about is all".

Mai smiled and took his hand once more, this time pulling on it gently as she led him further into the room and towards the bed, their eyes never leaving each others faces as their feet padded silently across the cold floor.

Anger and frustration boiled within the prince as he started at their destination, he felt as if strings had been attached to his arms and legs, turning him into a puppet for others enjoyment.

Warm hands cupped his face and lowered it to awaiting lips that moved passionately against his.

Mai groaned as she felt his reluctance, this is what she had always dreamed of, ever since she was a little girl all she ever desired was Zuko, but now that she had him, it wasn't as she had imagined it. 'He will be mine' she thought as her hands moved to his shoulders and pulled him onto the bed so that he had to straddle her.

Zuko's anger built as Mai forced herself onto him pulling him onto the bed as she moved her hands about his body as if she owned him, Zuko growled into her mouth 'if I can make her fear this union, perhaps that would make her think twice about wanting to bed me again' Zuko thought darkly as he let the essence of violence fill his body.

Sitting back on his heals so that he half bent over her, Zuko grasped the front of Mai's gown and tore it off her, his eyes burning with lust and anger as he watched her body tremble underneath him as her naked form was exposed to the cool night air.

Mai drew a breath, questions lingering in her mind as she watched the raw lust inside of him take control. but before she could utter a word, Zuko's lips fell against hers, crushing her mouth against his as he fought for her submission, his tongue forcing itself between her reluctant lips and into her curious mouth.

Zuko heard her groan under him, a smile curling his lips cruelly as he bit down hard on her lower lip, allowing a flow of blood to enter his mouth as Mai yelped at the sharp pain.

'That's right Mai' he though darkly 'fear me, fear our union, then we'll see who you'd more loyally follow'.

Mai's spine bowed as the pain form her mouth turned to ecstasy that ran in hot flushes down her body and into her groin. She groaned louder and more fiercely ushering Zuko to continue.

Her body twitched underneath him as she writhed in pleasure and she purred into his mouth, her tongue moving with his as if she were trying to get them to dance.

Zuko pulled back and looked into her face, his eyes bulging in disbelief when he saw the pleasurable ecstasy written across her features.

"Take me Zuko, I don't care how, do with me what you wish, just don't tease me so" she breathed, her back arching off the bed, framing her tight erect nipples as her pale skin clashed with the darkness of the bed, 'someone could bleed to death between the sheets and no one would be the wiser' the prince thought darkly as he watched her body with complete attentiveness.

"Zuko…Please?" Mai gasped, her hands gripping she sheets beside her as she fought not to go crazy from the suspense.

Zuko smiled cunningly, the upside to his father's orders becoming increasingly clear as he watched the inexperienced but willing woman before him, writhing in anticipation for the feeling of him inside of her. If a child was conceived then so be it, it was his father that wanted an heir not him, let them deal with the consequences.

Mai shuddered as something warm and hard pressed against the naked skin of her inner thigh, the next sensation was that of hands the grasped her wrists and held them above her head as the warmth against her thigh began to move lower to more tender and forbidden parts.

Fear sparked in her gut for a slight second and she clenched her knees together, hiding herself from him like the blushing maiden she was.

"You said that you wanted me to take you—Zuko hissed in her ear, his body responding positively to her reaction as he felt himself harden more—to do with you what I wish, would you deny a prince what he had been promised?"

The woman whimpered and shook her head, her eyes still closed as she began to spread her legs for him in obedience.

"No" he said swiftly, putting a hand on her knee to stop her "like this" he said as he placed a hand under her back and flipped her onto her stomach, lifting her hips towards his kneeling form so that her lower half was offered up to him while her arms and torso remained pressed against the bed.

Zuko cupped her thighs with his hands and pulled her hips towards his, grinding his manhood against her opening until she cried in want of him.

The prince smiled to himself and with one hard thrust of his hips he drove into her, breaking through her maidenhead violently as he forced himself into her tight canal.

Mai screamed with pleasure as the pain rode her, arching her back and turning her body into warm goo.

~(*)~

Warm light from lit candles decorated the elaborate bed chamber as the woman under the sheets stirred restlessly, her dark hair fanning about her body as her head lay tilted to one side.

Soft light flickered under her lids and Katara squinted through her eyelashes taking in her surroundings suspiciously as she slowly began to sit up, the skin on her back tugging numbly as her flesh stretched over the raw muscles.

Taking a deep breath, Katara could feel the tightness of the bandages across her chest, her breath coming out in gasps as her lungs fought fervently to fill with air.

Images and memories flashed back to her as her mind woke itself from a deep sleep as she looked down at her body, wrapped in bandages that reached from her chest down to her waist.

Katara swung her legs off the bed and stood up slowly as not to cause more damage to her back. A floor length robe was laid out for her across a mahogany chest that caught the light as she moved towards it. The fabric was beautifully soft and light that as she slipped it on she still felt naked, never before had she ever felt something so soft and airy.

The maroon red of the gown complimented the color of her hair perfectly as she admired herself briefly in the mirror, her eyes catching as she began to notice the slight changes to her body since the last time she had had a good look at herself.

From her head to her toes she could see herself maturing, her eyes holding the wisdom of someone one hundred times her age as she swept them further down her reflection, her shoulders were stronger and well formed for formality, her breasts—although hidden under layers of bandages—were more mature and firm, her waist smaller while her hips seemed wider, all in all, through the clingy fibers of the garment she could see herself becoming more voluptuous and womanly as the seconds passed by.

The clock tower somewhere off in the distance chimed some untimely hour, snapping the waterbender back into reality.

Katara patted down her hair, the brightness of the bandage contrasting with the darkness of her wavy locks as her eyes darted to it suddenly.

"Zuko…" she breathed as her mind registered the new wound, images of his cold, still body lying before her filled her head and she dashed to the door, picking up her hem as she ran.

The large fire nation doors opened easily with a creak of ancient hinges and bolts that held the great masterpieces in place.

"My lady" the guards bowed as she passed them standing guard outside of the fire lords chambers and she nodded in return, acknowledging them as she hastened down that hall in a brisk walk, her eyes focused only on the dark hallway before her and what lay just around the next few corners.

A high pitched scream echoed down the hallway and Katara picked up her pace, her heart hammering as the sound chilled her to the bone.

A second scream followed the first one seconds later, only this one was lower and more throaty than the first and Katara's mind sped with questions 'what in Agni's name was happening behind Zuko's closed doors?'

The last scream echoed just as Katara was inches from the door, but instead of barging in with her water whips drawn, something in the last cry made her stop stone cold.

Her mind itched for answers as she pressed her ear against the door, hoping for anything to help give her that last spur of adrenaline to force her through the barred entrance.

"Zuko!!...Oh…Zuko!" a woman cried from within, passion and ecstasy flowing form between her lips as she cried for the prince over and over again.

Katara stood frozen at the entrance before her, her mind refusing to register what she was hearing. It wasn't possible…how could he? She had risked her life, sacrificed her freedom and had even gone against her very mortal fiber and joined with Ozai to save him, and this is how he repaid her!?

A cold breeze swept through the palace and Katara shivered as the bitterness stung her weeping eyes, her breath accompanied by a deep shudder as if all the happiness in her life had shattered like ragged cry of ecstasy that ripped through the hallway one last time before all fell deadly silent.

Feeling began to trickle its way back into Katara's body as she realized the heaviness of her breathing as she gripped the door fervently as if it were the last solid piece of sanity she could cling to.

Footsteps echoed across the floor behind the door and Katara backed away from whoever it was her eyes wild and wide, and her heart fluttering as she suddenly spun and began running.

"Air!" her head screamed as she ran "fresh air!"

The large expanse of gardens loomed ahead of her as she pressed on, her eyes searching for the small pond and willow tree she knew that lay off to the side in a secluded part of the grounds.

The long sweeping branches of the willow tree brushed against her arms as she pushed them aside, the cool expanse of the pond that lay hidden behind the curtain of green shimmered in the moonlight. It had been so long since the last time the maiden had waterbended that her mind faltered for a second on what to do.

The warm summers breeze brushed against the tree and wrapped around Katara, allowing a sliver of moonlight to shine through the gap in the branches so that the woman could gaze up at the full moon in all its glory.

The waterbender kicked off the slippers she hadn't even realized she had been wearing and stepped towards the pool, the feel of the cool, familiar liquid encasing her feet gave her a sensation she had never felt before, a shard of familiarity while surrounded by so much alienation.

The soft silk of her robe brushed the water like a woman would caress her lover, so soft and tenderly.

Planting her feet squarely under her, Katara moved her arms in one of the oldest forms she could remember, the water gently sweeping below her as she created a gentle current that rippled the surface of the pond. With the soft rhythm of the current brushing against her Katara found herself calming.

~(*)~

Zuko rolled over from where he lay collapsed next to Mai, his body becoming rigid as he felt her stir beside him.

'Stupid! Stupid' he cursed himself as he watched her dozing between the sheets, he had hoped to make her fear him, but like most thing in his life it had taken a turn for the worst.

With a flick of his wrist a small burning flame appeared in the fire place, lighting the room with a soft warm glow as the prince slipped into a pair of loose pants and shirt.

The door creaked in protest as the prince slipped through the large wooden panels and into the dark hallway.

The warm night air filled his chest as Zuko took a deep breath, letting out a jet of flames as he vented his frustration to the night before striding off down the corridor, his footsteps echoing off the surrounding walls as his mind raced.

He had no idea nor did her care where his hurried footsteps were taking him as long as it was away from Mai and all his responsibilities as crown prince.

It wasn't until he was sweeping aside the gossamer branches of the willow tree where he and his mother would sit and feed the turtle ducks, that he realized where his feet had taken him.

A soft gasp caught his attention, as he snapped his head up, blue eyes meeting golden as the two people stared in dumb belief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this place was so popular" Zuko growled between clenched teeth as he watched her step out of the pond and onto the soft grass.

"Its not…I mean…I just needed some fresh air to help me think" Katara mumbled as she pulled her robe tight around her and began to walk away.

"About what?" he hissed sarcastically, his anger seeking any source of release.

"Forgive me…but that's none of your concern" she replied coldly, her body jerking to a stop as Zuko's hand shot out to grab her.

"Oh, I believe that it is, considering the impact of what your doing has on me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she spat back defensively, tugging at her arm in an attempt to get free.

"How can you stand there all high and mighty when _everyone_ knows what my father is planning for that half breed of yours!" he yelled, emphasizing his words as he pointing a finger at her belly.

"You're delusional!!"

"Am i?—he growled, his grip tightening on her arm as his voice dipped dangerously low—The whole court is talking, Katara, and if you succeed in taking my throne away from me, I will reek such a vengeance that you will wish you had never been born!"

"You don't think that I already _do!!??_" she screamed, spinning round so that she could stare him hatefully in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked, his voice growling in the night air.

"All that I would want or wish for holds no weight here, I am simply a tool to be used until I fail to serve my purpose, and in time like all things in this world I too will become obsolete" she replied heatedly.

Zuko looked at the woman with a quizzical brow.

"I suppose I have much to be grateful for though—she sighed bitterly, wrapping her arms around herself as the water that had soaked into her robe chilled her to the bone—your father would have used me and then cast me aside long ago is they hadn't made me into a priestess".

"Used you? What do you mean? Used you how?" Zuko asked, his anger faltering.

"You really don't know?" she asked, a sad smile softly tugging at her lips as she turned her aquatic eyes up to look at him "do you?"

"What? I really don't know what? Katara talk to me?" Zuko asked, his heartbeat thudding in his head as he felt his whole world shift under his feet.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or insulted that you thought…"

"That I thought…what? What do you mean?"

"that you though that I had…given myself to him" she said, her eyes piercing his as the moonlight cut through the willow branches once more in the night breeze, casting shadows across the two.

"Oh, Katara…I thought, that is I mean, everyone is saying…that you and my father…" he said softly, sadness and joy mixing painfully across his face.

"What does it matter?—Katara sighed dejectedly—one way or another that's how its going to end!" Zuko took a step towards her, his hands tightening on her arms so fiercely that she flinched against the pain.

"No…" he breathed.

"Don't lie" she whispered, pain and bitterness streaking through her tone as she turned her eyes away from his so that he could not see the emotions that flooded them "I saw your face that day in the throne room, I saw what was in your eyes!"

Zuko averted her gaze, too shameful to face her, his voice softer than a whisper "I thought you had betrayed me…"

"I did…but don't you see that it was the only way I could save your life! My mind was screaming at me to tell you but you wouldn't look me in the eye, if you had you would have seen…" Katara shivered and stepped away from him her hands moving to her arms once more in a feeble attempt to contain some of the warmth that Zuko's hands had left on her arms.

"It broke my heart to think that you believed that I would…that I _could_ deceive you"

"And now it's too late" Zuko sighed in defeat as Katara nodded silently from where she suffered just out of his reach "my father plans your wedding in time for the summer solstice and if Mai becomes pregnant—Katara flinched at the idea as she felt the sharp prick of tears at the corners of her eyes—then I will be dutifully bound to her and the child.

Zuko watched as Katara flinched again, his hands aching to console her in her pain

"Katara, believe me, I did not want this, any of this, my father, he has a way of manipulating the people around him"

"Manipulation is something he does very well—Katara sighed, her eyes still focused away from Zuko's—I would know".


	12. Chapter 12

Shadowed Kisses

Chapter 11

**~(*)~**

DISCLAIMER

I, in no way, shape or form, own ATLA, that right belongs to Mike and Bryan, and to Nic, and we must bow to their awesomeness even though we hate their Kataang/ Maiko loving guts, but hey, we can dream cant we?! And so my fellow zutarians this is where we fan fic writers come in, to quench the thirst for zutara that you have long been denied.

~(*)~

The cool nights air blew in through the open window, sending a cold chill to creep across the room.

Not having the natural inner warmth of a firebender, Mai shuddered at the sudden temperature drop and rolled over in search of her lover.

Her hand met the soft emptiness of the mattress beside her and she sat up, her eyes scanning the room as she pulled the sheets up to cover her bare skin.

"Zuko?" she whispered to the darkness, her eyes still roaming for some sign that he was still near. When no one continued to answer she slipped out of the large royal bed and padded silently over to where Zuko's clothes had been left neatly piled on top of a chest for him.

Slipping into the soft fabric she fastened the silk tie and breathed in his scent, the husky, masculine smell sent shivers down her spine as she relived earlier that night. All of her mothers ambitions for her were coming true, she would bare Zuko and the fire lord a healthy heir and in turn become the next fire lady of the nation, just as it was always meant to be.

Feeling the coolness of the dark marble under her bare feet Mai rummaged around Zuko's closet until she found a pair of silk slippers that fit her well enough not to constantly fall off and adorned them, marveling at the fine craftsmanship as she already began to make lists of all the fine garments she would need as the princes consort, then as the fire lady.

Mai's eyes sparkled at the thought of all the opportunities she would have to rub her new rank into her mothers face, how she couldn't wait to see her mothers face.

The ancient doors slid open almost silently as the tall slender woman slid through the crack, her eyes inspecting the hallways for any sign of the escaped prince.

Mai closed her eyes, drawing up a map of the palace in her head and pin pointing all the locations that she remembered Zuko liked the best.

If her memory served her well enough there was a small garden not far from here that Ursa used to take Zuko to when he way younger, that was probably her best bet.

The cool air blew more strongly without the shelter of all four walls surrounding her, as the corridor outside was a lot more open and airy if not spooky with the large fire nation wall hanging billowing in the wind.

"Zuko?" she whispered, cringing as the sound echoed down the hallway.

"Zuko….??" She whispered softly, gliding along the hallway as she recognized the walkway, it had been so long since shed last been in this part of the palace and she could still remember the last time shed seen Zuko and Ursa playing by the pond.

'he was so happy back then' Mai thought sadly as she pulled the cloth tighter over her shoulders, the small garden appearing at the end of the hallway as she quickened her stride.

~(*)~

"Zuko?" Katara whispered, her large blue eyes staring sadly up at him as he cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Yes?"

"I was so afraid"

Zuko felt her hand touch his, almost afraid that at the slightest breeze this beautiful dream would slip between his fingers like it had so many times before "I know, Katara" he sighed in reply "I know.."

"When I saw you lying there, so cold and still....and when they told me that you… that you'd…" her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his hand held reassuringly against her cheek, so warm and alive, it sparked such joy that she had not felt in such a long, long time, like the first rays of sunlight after a long winters night.

"Katara—he breathed, pulling her against his chest as he felt her wet tears slide across his hand—my love, more than life, more than honor, I love thee"

Katara smiled, what do you say to a man who whole existence is up until now had been his honor?

"With every bone of my being, every fiber of what I am, I love thee" she replied, smiling as her silent weeping turned into joyful hiccups.

Their eyes locking ardently, showing such passionate through a single look that could never have been communicated through such a simple thing as words.

~(*)~

As Mai drew closer she could hear the muffled sound of hidden voices lurking in the shadows, her cheeks heating up as she noticed the tone in which the two people had been speaking.

Advancing on the couple Mai drew back the curtain of weeping willow branches, surely one of them would have had to have noticed Zuko and know which direction he had headed in.

"Hello?.." she muttered unsurely, her eyes focusing in the dim light just in time to watch the two people take a hurried step away from each other.

"My Lord" the woman murmured, bowing respectfully as she shot a quick glance at the dazed fire nation woman before sweeping out from under the shelter of the tree and into the bright moonlight, disappearing seconds later, a sad look in her eyes as she shot the man one last, fleeting look.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Zuko hissed as he turned to face her, malice and arrogance dripping from his lips as he addressed the woman.

His hand flexing angrily as he gripped her arm tightly before pulling her back towards his chambers.

"Who was that?" Mai asked, eyeing the prince suspiciously as she followed him further back the way she had come moments ago.

"No one!" was her short but firm reply, fearing the tone in his voice Mai decided that it be best if she were not to press further, her eye wandering around as they strode along the walkway.

~(*)~

Katara stuck to the shadows as she slipped away from the gardens and into the main halls of the palace, hoping to sneak back to her apartments for some rest before something else happened.

As she made her way deeper into the labyrinth of the palace, Katara couldn't help but dwell on the few words shared between her and Zuko.

There was so much to process, her upcoming wedding—which if her calculations were correct was only a few weeks away—Zuko's promise to Mai and the horrifying notion that at any moment she could lose her beloved at any moment.

The doors opened silently as the woman squeezed through the crack in the door, praying to Agni that the fire lord had decided to sleep in his own chambers tonight. Katara's frayed emotions had had enough turmoil within the last few days to last her a life time if not more.

'Depending on how long my life time is?!' she thought bitterly, picking up a spark rock and lighting a candle on her dressing table as she inspected herself in the mirror.

What a fright she looked, the dark circles that had begun to form under her eyes looked like bruises against her already dark skin.

The sound of the door shifting alerted Katara to the presence of someone else in the room behind her, her hand moving to a small dagger shaped pin just a fingertip length away.

"My Lady?" the soft voice called behind her, causing the tensely wound woman to let out the breath that she had been holding as she beckoned the eldest of her servants to her side.

She had learnt previously that the eldest was named Reika, while the other two were Yuko and Chihiro. All three girls were either orphaned at young ages and taken in by the sages or given to the royal family by family members seeking favor from the fire lord.

"Are you well?" Reika asked, genuine concern showing across her soft features as she cross the room to stand at her mistresses back.

The elder woman nodded in reply, rising from her place in front of the mirror before turning to her maid.

"I fear I'm in desperate need of a bath and a good nights rest"

Reika bowed respectfully, disappearing into the adjoining bathroom but not before she stopped at the lights along the way in order to brighten the room for her mistress.

Feeling the weight of her heavy robes as they sat on her shoulders only made her feel more fatigued and she sighed as she slid them off, donning a light, silk, bath robe before joining the younger woman in the bathroom.

"Thank you Reika" Katara smiled appreciatively, dismissing her maid before disrobing and sliding into the large bathtub, letting the water surround her as she submerged her whole body beneath the glimmering surface.

The warm water felt good as it swept away the dust, sweat and blood that stuck to her body like a second skin.

Katara resurfaced as her lungs screamed desperately for air, a soft gasp escaping her lips as the cool air hit her back, and chilled the bandages.

With minimal effort, the woman removed the bandages and let them fall to the floor in a sickly wet heap, her breath hissing as she fought not to whimper, submerging her back under the water once more, and moving her arms so that they bent at awkward angles to reach her back.

The water began to glow softly as Katara began to waterbend, healing as much of her back as she could reach, ignoring her aching arms as they strained to reach further.

Feeling another wave of fatigue hit her like a stampeding komodo-rhino, Katara pulled herself from the bath and began toweling herself off in one of the large squares of fluffy fabric left out for her. The small patch of damaged skin that lay in between her shoulder blades that she had not been able to reach stood out against her skin like a sore thumb.

Feeling a final sigh escape from her lips, Katara wrapped the towel around her and went back into her room, searching for something to sleep in.

Silks and satins ruffled around in her draws as she searched, finally stumbling across as simple cotton shirt and short pants.

The light and simple fabric made her homesick for her parka and blue robe, something she was sure to have been destroyed a long time ago.

Tears dwelled in her eyes as she thought back on all the happy memories she had had with Aang, Toph, and her brother. It seemed like a whole lifetime ago now, so much had happened and everything had changed. She wondered if Aang was taller, if Sokka had more or less hair, and Toph. Well Toph was like rock, not even the fiercest winds could change her. Katara laughed thinking back on the happy gang and wondering if they would ever come back for her. But it wasn't just the companionship she missed, the lack of freedom she now had made her feel like a caged bird.

'Oh well' Katara thought, collapsing onto her bed and snuggling in under the silk sheets 'its better me than Aang'. The thought instantly made her feel better, as long as she was here and Aang was safe as far away as he could get then that would suffice for now, the world still had hope.

~(*)~

Mai scowled at the canopy above Zuko bed, the dark patterns blurring her vision as her mind worked furiously. 'Who was the woman Zuko had snuck away to see? And why was he so uptight?' Zuko had never been _this _moody around her, at least not before he ran off with the avatar and his friends.

Sighing silently, Mai rolled her head to look at the prince sleeping next to her, the moment he'd slipped into bed he turned away from her without so much as a twitch for the remainder of the night, and Mai had just suspected he had fallen asleep.

But he hadn't, Zuko had been up pondering his thoughts the whole time, his body tense as he felt Mai shift constantly next to him. His heart and body aching for the arms of another, causing him clench his fists tightly to restrain himself from going to her, his knuckled whitening that slightest bit more with every passing second.

Finally, some time past midnight Zuko felt the shift of the mattress under him, accompanied by the light snoring of the slender woman next to him, indicating that she had finally fallen asleep for the night and was officially 'down for the count'.

Feeling that it was finally safe, Zuko stretched his cramped limbs, flinching as they gave off a groan of displeasure from laying inactive for so long, only to find himself shoved further towards the side of the bed as Mai rolled over in her sleep and spread her arms out, almost hitting the prince square in the nose.

'That's it!' Zuko hissed, grabbing his pillow and gathering the comforter from the end of the bed as he headed for the living room.

The futon sofa may not be the most comfortable of makeshift beds, but at least he would get some peace.

~(*)~

Katara was awoken by a loud knock early the next morning. Lifting her head from the pillow she peered through a veil of her long dark tresses towards the window, groaning as she noted the angle of the sun.

How could anyone even function this early? Oh, right, she was in the fire nation, surrounded by a race that had been raised to believe she was inferior to them because of her origin.

"My lady?'

"Come" she called, slipping out from between the sheets and beginning to don a silk over robe when one of her guards entered. "Yes?" she enquired as the man stood at attention in the middle of the room, bowing respectfully before he began to convey his message.

"The Fire lord demands your immediate presence at the council meeting, my lady" the guard repeated, his face blank and emotionless as he stood, refusing to make eye contact.

"Demands?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the guard as she watched him search for a diplomatic way to answer her.

"That is what I was told, my lady" he hissed arrogantly though his teeth, as if every aspect of their conversation strung at his pride as a fire nation soldier and citizen. Katara was not so naive to know that during her time here there had been many people who saw her as a stain on their royal line. Fire nation folk, noble and peasant alike being forced to bow to a watertribe peasant as their priestess; it was bound to create state wide uproar.

"As my lord wishes then" Katara nodded coldly, dismissing the guard, before turning to her wardrobe hastily. She knew fine well the consequences if one dared defy the fire lord, her hand twitching nervously to finger the skin on the small of her back, wincing as if she could still feel the pain from the lashes that had previously coated her body.

Quickly slipping into one of her formal robes, Katara pulled back the top half of her hair into a top knot, leaving the rest to fall down her back in dark waves.

Stepping outside her room, she nodded towards the guard at her door, motioning for him to lead the way as she followed behind silently contemplating her previous thoughts.

The white, marbled halls gleamed in the morning light, the new beams of the sun casting rays of red and gold across the gleaming surfaces before her.

The guards at her left and right were walking shoulder to shoulder with her as if they expected an attack at any moment, the earth kingdom raid sure had shaken them to the core, but what did she expect, everything that these people knew about the war had been dictated by generations of war crazed generals and royals. Katara sighed as she realized it was just like being back in Ba Sing Se.

The noise of the council chambers lurked ahead, there was obviously something big being discussed, and she was about to walk right into the middle of it.

'Damn' she silently cursed as the shouts became louder and more heated upon her arrival, the whole room falling silent as the doors were held open for her respectfully and she stepped in.

The entire room rose at her presence, bowing before her as she made her way up onto the dais next to the fire lord, her hidden fingers digging into the skin on her arms as the feeling of being critically watched slithered up her back.

Katara's skin crawled as she brushed past one council member after another as they stared at her with not all entirely friendly looks. However it wasn't so much the council that made her stomach turn, but that pair of golden eyes that flashed like diamonds in the sun ahead of her.

The men of the council, gave Katara one last bow as she took her place beside the fire lord and went back to mumbling to each other, sitting gracefully back on their cushioned seats with such grace it shocked Katara, most of them must have been over the age of fifty and she knew from conversations with Zuko that that armor was anything but light.

The sound of conversation picked up once more and Katara found herself struggling to pay attention, her muscles still ached from the stress of the last few day and the stinging sensations in her back began to tell her that she hadn't paid her wounds enough attention the night before.

"This is not acceptable, gentlemen!" the fire lords booming voice echoed powerfully through the busy room, causing Katara's nerves to twang as she jumped in surprise.

"How is it possible that not only earth Kingdom troops were able to get this far into the fire nation, but that their leaders were able to disappear without a trace, with none of us the wiser?!"

Heads sunk as Ozai's temper began to rise with each passing second, someone needed to say something to cut the tension, Katara could feel it crushing the air out of her lungs.

She prayed for someone to break, anything to ease the mounting pressure on her chest.

Ozai growled at the men before him and Katara could almost read the thought that went through his head, and it wasn't comforting. His eyes almost screamed 'incompetent asses'.

"Lord Yae… has anything been heard of Lieutenant Ming?" the fire lord asked, not looking at anyone in particular but instead staring off at something at the far end of the room, his eyes so impervious to everything around him. Only his shallow breathing told her that he was still alive, but there was something about him told her that he was not completely there in the room with her either.

"My lord..?" she whispered quietly, reaching out to him gently, afraid that anything stronger than a light breeze would shatter his sanity.

"A map…bring me a map" he breathed, the glazed over appearance of his eyes drifting away to reveal the usual ruthless fire lord underneath.

"My Lord?" she asked again, what she really wanted to say was "what?" but the feather light tiptoeing around the fire nation court had made her wiser and politer than to ask such a direct question.

"Scribe" the fire lord called, his eyes flickering to the older man off to the side as he rose form his place and hobbled up to his master's side.

"Yes, My lord?" the old man muttered flawlessly, as if he'd been tiptoeing around insane royals for centuries.

"Bring me a map, a world map"

The old man nodded and disappeared out of sight, oh, Katara would have been able to see where he had gone exactly but it was seen as impolite to show such curiosity towards someone who was so obviously trying to be discrete.

The room lay in an eerie silence as everyone waited for the man to return. What should have taken minutes seemed to take hours and Katara felt her gaze roam the room again, her mind wandering to the image of Zuko one day sitting in the same position that his father now did. But Zuko would never be like his father, he would never be the ruthless, temperamental lord that his father was, of that much Katara was sure………she hoped.

'he should be here' she thought wistfully, sighing unconsciously as her imagination played image after image of Zuko sitting on top of the magnificent throne, surrounded by a fearful wall of burning, hot flames.

Light footsteps announced the arrival of the map as two young boys brought an over sized scroll easily their height forward, bowing before the fire lord before proceeding up the steps and up to the fire lord.

They then continued to unroll the map in front of him "not me!" he barked at them sharply and Katara felt a pang of compassion for both boys as they jumped back unceremoniously and proceeded to follow some invisible order from their lord.

"Me? My lord?" Katara asked, her voice raising several octaves as the map was once again unraveled, this time directly in front of her.

"I once saw my grandfather do this when his favorite concubine ran off with one of her guards" Ozai turned to Katara and stared her directly in the eye, his gaze so penetrating that she believe that if he wanted to he could peal back her skin and expose every raw inch of her being. That one look made Katara want to return to her room and hide under the covers until either one of them died.

"It isn't a method used often; as such priestesses like your self are so rare my dear, that to try with anyone else would be ignorant beyond belief".

Katara looked from the vast map of the known world, to Ozai and back, her mind working in riddles as every second ticked by.

"Forgive me, but I still do not understand, my lord?"

"It's called scrying and only the highest of priestesses have the gift of sight that enables them to work such miracles" he stated, watching her more intensely now as she dropped her gaze back to the map.

"My lord…."

"Don't _think_…just _do_" he said replying to her un-asked question as coldly and emotionlessly as Katara though possible by a human.

Looking down at the map before her Katara breathed deeply, praying to Agni to help her.

She felt the warm brush of air as it caressed along her neck and shoulders, sighing as the familiar presence of Agni filled the room before her.

Without thinking Katara raised her right palm over the roll of paper, her left hand reaching out to gab the mat underneath her as she felt the warm flood of power seep though her body. Thrumming out through her hand and into the map beneath her.

She began to move her palm around the map, shivering every now and again as her hand passed over what could only be described as a psychic hot spot.

_Open your mind Katara, focus solely on that which you seek_ the commanding voice of the great god echoed sending shivers down her spine.

Taking another deep breath Katara closed her mind to anything and everything that wasn't lieutenant Ming, in that one moment, to her, the whole world was based on finding this man.

Like a great fire, her power flared over a spot on the map and she steadied her hand over the point.

Without warning Katara's eyes flew open, shocking the assembly with the milky whiteness of her pupils as she stared out into thin air.

But that's not what Katara saw, right in front of her as if she were standing next to him, she saw the lieutenant, his fearsome eyes shining from underneath the shadows of his hooded cloak. The image wavered as the power began to leave her and her consciousness faltered.

Reaching out with the last reserves of her power she pushed at the vision, focusing entirely on the simple task of keeping her sight still enough to read the name of the inn the lieutenant was entering into.

Katara felt her body falter forward, opening her eyes as she caught herself, right hand on the map, left hand gripping her mat so hard she feared that she had torn a hole in the fabric.

"Here" she gasped breathlessly, her index finger digging into the map at the precise point of the man's location "the Ling Whin Inn, you'll find the lieutenant there".

Ozai nodded, smiling gleefully down at her like a child just given a good piece of candy, the look made Katara shiver as if something cold and slimy had crawled down her back.

Forcing her face to hide the disgust she smiled back.

Katara could not deny that there had been a time when she had grown to love him, but over the last few days in his presence she had begun to see the true madness of the fire lord. It hadn't been long until she had come to the harsh awareness that what she believed to be love from him was nothing more than love of a good chase, of a promise of something delicious coming to you after the barest of tastes. The thought made her sick that she could have fallen for such a devious ploy on her emotions, that he could play her like that.

"Her highness is unwell" Ozai stated, his brow creased as he watched the expression play across his priestess's face "guards, bring the lady her maids and have them take care of her".

"No!" Katara breathed, lifting her head slowly "I am well, I promise you, just an unfriendly memory rearing its ugly head".

Ozai nodded slowly and waved the guards back into their place at the doors, eyeing the man venomously who stepped forward to note the location of the lieutenant.

Giving herself a minute, Katara was able to slip her blank, court mask back on before regaining her posture, taking special effort not to make it obvious of the fact that during the vision she had almost torn the side of her seat apart.

With her hands once again folded delicately in her lap and her face controlled and emotionless, Katara focused on the task of taking into account everything that passed between the fire lord and the generals. No longer would she give the impression that she was some scared child lost in a marketplace 'from this day on' she declared silently 'I will be a strong, independent woman. I'll show these stuffy, fire nation cads what the water tribes are made of'.

The court adjourned shortly after Ozai deployed a section of his secret guard to apprehend the rogue lieutenant and there was nothing more Katara wanted to do but to go back to her chambers.

~(*)~

The doors closed silently behind him as he snuck towards the sleeping form on the bed before him, his gaze softening as he watched the peaceful expression of the sleeping woman.

"Katara…Katara, my love, awake" he breathed, his lips tickling the soft skin of her forehead.

The woman groaned softly in protest of being awoken from her slumber by the intruder, rolling her head to the side as she slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled for a second before the realization of the situation came flooding to her and suddenly she was sitting up-right with a terrified expression on her face.

"Zuko!" she hissed quietly, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight that flooded in from her open window "what are you doing here, if anyone found out…" but she couldn't finish the sentence, refusing to think of what the consequences would be if anyone found that he had been here.

"No one is going to find out" he smiled softly, stroking her hair out of her sleepy eyes and kissing her forehead tenderly before sitting back to admire her beauty and general splendor, how he loved the play of light across her dark skin as she sat bathed in the moonlight. She was no mere priestess, but a goddess in his eyes.

"I came because I have to ask you something" he breathed taking her hands in his as he stared her in the eye, his face melting into a serious and troubled expression "do you know a plant called 'midnight Rue'?"

Katara nodded, midnight Rue, if given the right amount, would help aid I woman become pregnant, it was popular among the water tribes as children were precious and few, however, if given too much it would produce reverse effects.

"Yes I know the plant, but Zuko why would you want it, surely Mai already has some, and if you're planning what I think you're planning, why can't you just use her supply?"

Zuko smiled "how is it that you can read me so well?"

"Because I _know_ you, Zuko" she replied, stroking his face lovingly as her eyes roamed his face, taking in the strong line of his jaw and the wonder of his molten golden eyes.

He laughed, his voice quiet but still able to ring around the room warmly "to answer you question, it is because knowing Mai, she will have noticed if someone had been tampering with her things, she's very…particular" he smiled, muttering the last bit as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Katara looked at him nervously "Zuko, even if I am able to find and acquire it, I am watched like a hawk, what I do will undoubtedly find its way back to your father!"

Coldness filled her and she shivered under his gaze, smiling sadly as he moved to wrap a blanket around her shoulders, stopping abruptly as she shook her head.

"We both know that no amount of extra blankets can warm the chill that passes through me at the mention of your father" she closed her eyes so she couldn't see the pain in his as she shivered again.

"Midnight Rue may be well known around the court for its properties but it that is not its only feature, it's also produces a most fragrant flower, the fire nation is not so diverse that it would think anything of a different culture" Zuko smiled sneakily, knowing that she would catch the meaning of his words.

She smiled a smile to match his "are you saying that if I played the innocent and picked the flower to _improve_ my appearance, no one would think much of it?"

Zuko nodded, smiling that his own nation's arrogance could bring to his sires downfall.

The smile on his face was infectious and soon Katara could feel herself struggling not to grin foolishly while in his presence, blushing slightly as she failed, flashing him a smile so wide it reached to her eyes making them sparkle.

That soft pooling of blood sped his heart rate as he gazed at her in awe, she truly was the most beautiful, amazing person he had ever met, and he loved her all the more for it.

"Kiss me" he breathed, his hot breath brushing against her flush cheeks as he leaned in closer to her, his large hand encasing her smaller one.

"Zuko…" she whispered against his lips as they brushed just barely, her eye lids fluttering on the verge of closing "…we have to stop this…before…we" every word drawing them closer and closer until she was pressed flush against his chest, her free hand gripping the softness of his shirt as if she were afraid he would slip from between her fingers as his cupped the back of her neck and brought her lips closer.

"Katara…" he breathed closing the last millimeters between there lips.

A loud, cracking knock shattered the silence of the room as the guard voiced his orders nervously "My lady, the fire lord demands to see you immediately!"

The statement was followed by a crash that shook the room as the fire lord threw himself against the barred door.

"KATARA!!!"

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!!!! Hehe im so evil I know, but to be perfectly honest there's nothing better than a good cliff hanger to get your blood pumping  enjoy the chapter kiddies!!! Who knows what's going to happen in the next one????


	13. Chapter 13

Shadowed Kisses

Chapter 12

~(*)~

DISCLAIMER

I, in no way, shape or form, own ATLA, that right belongs to Mike and Bryan, and to Nic, and we must bow to their awesomeness even though we hate their Kataang/ Maiko loving guts, but hey, we can dream cant we?! And so my fellow zutarians this is where we fan fic writers come in, to quench the thirst for zutara that you have long been denied.

~(*)~

A loud, cracking knock shattered the silence of the room as the guard voiced his orders nervously "My lady, the fire lord demands to see you immediately!"

The statement was followed by a crash that shook the room as the fire lord threw himself against the barred door.

"KATARA!!!"

~(*)~

Zuko jumped off the bed, staring at the door fiercely as Katara scrambled to join him.

"You have to hide!" she hissed, reaching for an over-robe as she dragged him towards her closet.

"Katara-"

"No! Stay here until I say it's safe!" she said firmly cutting him off before he could protest, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek as her fearful eyes met his.

He whispered "be careful" before she closed the doors on him and sealed them with a kiss.

"Forgive me my lord" she called, feigning the weariness in her voice as she wrapped her robe tighter around herself and headed towards the shuddering doors "just a moment".

Fear gripped her as she stepped closer and slid the lock back, opening it a crack to gaze out into the brightly lit corridor.

A bright flash of yellow blazed to life before her and she threw a hand up to shield her eyes from the harsh light.

"My lord, what brings you to my door at such a late hour?" she asked, blinking furiously as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Why are they barred?"

Katara blinked up at him letting the confusion flood into her eyes "My lord?"

He scowled down at her, his eyes ablaze with fury as she cowered behind the door, gripping the wood with her fingernails to stop herself from fleeing.

"I ask again, why am I barred by your doors? If I wish to see you, no matter the time of day, I will see you. By Agni, I am the fire lord; I will not be expelled from your room like some scorned lover! Now tell me, why are they locked?"

Katara's knees buckled as the heat his anger radiated stole the air from her lungs, turning the room painfully dry.

The door pulled away from her and she fell forward, catching herself at the last minute with her hands as if she were kowtowing to him "forgive me" she whispered breathlessly "for I lock the door out of fear for my own safety".

Ozai laughed, the loud, sharp sound rolling out of his mouth and down the hallways.

"And pray tell me what it is that you fear, my dear?" he said, wiping away a tear from his eye as he smiled down at her.

Katara couldn't keep the shudder from quaking her body as she felt his eyes stare down at her. "I fear the shadows and what they might hold, I fear the earth kingdom soldiers ready and waiting to attack at a moments notice…"

The waterbender flinched under his gaze as he began to laugh again, not as deeply as before, but still there was that undeniable tone of scrutiny in his voice as he asked "is that all?"

Kowtowing deeper she shook her head, searching to keep her voice calm and empty of the anger she felt towards his arrogance "no, my lord, that is not all, I fear those of the fire nation that would see me dead rather than at your right side".

The laughter stopped and Katara was afraid to lift her head "how ridiculous..." he scoffed "…no one would dare lay a finger on you, to do so would put them at my mercy, and that, my dear, is a situation that not many would risk lightly"

"What my lord says is truth" she hissed, cursing the arrogance that would most likely get her killed. She fought not to scowl as the silence began to dawn on the group, making the darkness all that more alien.

"You know my dear…" Ozai said, breaking the silence as he smiled lustfully down at her "…I quite like you like this, there's something arousing about a woman on her hands and knees before her master".

Katara fought back a violent quiver as she cringed at the sound of his voice, her heart thudding painfully against her chest as she heard the creak of her closet door behind her.

"My lord" she muttered, rushing to change the subject before Ozai said something that would draw Zuko out of his hiding place.

Katara raised her head so she could meet his eyes, instantly regretting the idea as she saw that terrifying look "Was there a reason you came to seek me at such a late hour?"

Ozai's face went blank as he thought back to his reason for disturbing his priestess so late.

"One of the guards saw something or someone sneaking around, we followed them here before they disappeared…so I came to check on your safety".

"I am as you see me, my lord, unharmed if not tired" she replied, unable to stop a yawn from escaping her lips as she lowered her head back to the floor.

Ozai nodded "very well then. I bid you a good night, my love"

Katara touched her head to the floor "good night, my lord" she replied, watching out of the corner of her eye as his footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

She was back in her room with the door bolted closed before she realized she was shivering again.

Her eyes darted around the room as she ran to the closet and flung open the doors, burying her face in Zuko's chest as she gripped his shirt fiercely.

"You have to be more careful, they saw you sneaking around" she whispered, inhaling the masculine scent of his body against hers.

"I will slay him for you, Katara, for everything he's done to the world…to you" Zuko growled fiercely, pressing her head against his chest as he held her tightly.

"No…" she whispered against his chest "No…you will live for me; I won't risk loosing you, especially not for my sake".

"Katara…" he began to argue, but she held a finger to his lips.

"No, Zuko, I'm not worth it, you have to be the one to restore balance among the fire nation, not me" she replied, lifting her face to kiss along the contours of his jaw line.

Muttering "stay with me" as he led her towards the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as she shivered against him.

"Always…" he answered as he laid her on the bed, kissing her forehead as her eyes closed and she snuggled against the warmth of his body.

~(*)~

It was an hour or so before sunrise when the prince opened his eyes to gaze down at the woman wrapped in his arms. He'd spent the whole night with her, but now it was time for him to leave and steal back to his own chambers before anyone noticed.

Reluctantly, he slipped his shirt out from her grasping fingers and pulled away from her warmth, pressing his lips gently against hers as he bid her a silent goodbye.

The morning air was crisp as Zuko poked his head out of a small opening in the giant oak doors, scanning the hallway for any signs of movement. As always the two guards that were supposed to be keeping watch at Katara's doors were dozing quietly.

Keeping mostly to servant passages and unused hallways, Zuko made his way back to his apartments. Flinching slightly as the door creaked in protest, he opened the large double panels and slipped in.

"Where have you been all night?" Mai's voice cut the silence as she stood at the doorway to his bedroom, arms folded across her chest as she watched him suspiciously from cross the room as he began walking towards her.

"Nowhere" he hissed, slipping past her and into his room.

"Zuko…" she whined, spinning on her heals to stare at his back as she began walking toward him.

"What?" he replied coldly as he rummaged through his wardrobe from something to change into, he'd spent most of yesterday and all of last night in the same clothes.

"Where supposed to be trying to conceive the next heir to the fire nation throne… how can we do that when you keep sneaking off in the middle of the night??"

Zuko sighed; he needed to find a way to hold Mai at bay without it reaching his sires ears. Ozai had spies everywhere and if he found out that Zuko wasn't at least trying to produce a new heir, Agni know what his father would make him do. Ozai had a talent for turning personal punishments into public shows. Zuko reached up to touch his scar, the painful memories of that day burned as deeply into his head as his scar.

"Zuko..?" Mai's sympathetic voice filled the room as he felt the weight of her hand touch his shoulder "I know that you're not ready for this, but it's our duty to the fire lord to do what he asks of us".

"Duty?!" Zuko hissed, his hand falling away from his scar as he shrugged Mai's hand away "what does anyone around here know about duty? I'm not an ostridge-horse to be put out to stud at his leisure! I am a prince of the fire nation, and will be fire lord one day I refused to be treated as anything less!" he shouted, pulling away from Mai's desperate attempts to calm him as he stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Mai stood shocked in the middle of the room, staring at the door like it had grown tentacles. There had to be some way of getting what she wanted, shed done it for years with her parents… "Parents" Mai though "That's it!!!"

Mai looked at the door to the bathroom one more time, Zuko wasn't going to like this, but she knew that the moment he held their child in his arms he would thank her.

With a determined look in her eyes Mai left the room and went for the door, she would find Ozai and explain Zuko's lack of 'input', even if it meant she had to do one of Ozai's little court shows, she would be the next fire lady!

~(*)~

Katara opened her eyes as she shivered at the coolness of the morning. Memories of the night before flooded back to her and she rolled over eagerly to cuddle up to the warmth of the fire prince.

"Zuko…" she gasped, her eyes flying open as her hand met the empty mattress beside her "Zuko…?"

The silence filled the room as she sat staring at the mattress beside her, pulling her robe closer around her as the cold bit at her bare shoulders.

Katara sighed as she rolled out of bed and headed for the adjoining bathroom, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she gazed upon herself in the mirror, her brow creasing as she fought to recognize the woman before her, the face was too angled, her waist was too slim, or was it just the width of her hips that made it look so, and her eyes, once so innocent and happy, now showed the sorrow and wisdom she had acquired since being brought here.

Once she was finished familiarizing herself with the new Katara, she got to work cleaning herself up, washing and combing her hair out so that it sat with that natural wave so like her mothers. She touched the necklace at her throat and felt the first droplets of tears as they fell from here eyes like glittering diamonds to trail down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry mother…I'm so, so sorry" she wept, hiding her face in her hands as the tears flowed like streams down her chin and onto the white marble counter top beneath her.

Her shoulders began to shake with the violence of her sobbing and she slid to the floor, resting her head against the marble sink as her hands dropped into her lap.

There was a light tap on the door as Reika's head appeared around the door, her eyes scanning the room and almost popping out of her head as she spotted Katara on the floor.

"My lady, what is the matter?" she asked, rushing over to her mistress's side as she watched the woman's attempts to compose herself.

"Nothing, Reika, nothing at all, I'm perfectly fine" she sniffled, dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"My lady, please, if you are unwell…?" Reika continued, waving off Katara's assurance that she was fine.

"Was there something you needed, Reika?" she asked, trying to change the subject as she braced against he marble sink to pull herself up.

Now at her full height—which wasn't much for Katara—Reika bowed formally "the fire lord requests that you join him for his morning meal".

Katara scowled and took two deep breaths, finally raising her head from where it had been slumped on her shoulders to stare into the mirror, her bright blue eyes flashing like perfect, reflective surfaces as she slid her court mask into place.

"Tell the fire lord that I will come to him directly as soon as I am decent" she said, watching the young woman as she left quickly but silently, leaving Katara to herself once more.

Upon stepping out of the bathroom, Katara was greeted by Yuko and Chihiro who began to dress her hurriedly.

Katara flinched as her hair was pulled up into a tight but elegant bun by Chihiro while Yuko went to work on tightening the sash around her waist, forcing her to gasp for breath as her lungs were crushed under the press of crimson silk.

'This doesn't make sense' Katara thought to herself 'why would he invite me to dine with him when just last night it seemed he might bite my head off?' She wanted to ask her maids if they could shed any light on the situation but she wasn't completely sure how much of Ozai's 'creatures' they were. Katara always felt she had to tread lightly when around people, even mere servants, while she was here in the palace; it seemed as if Ozai had spies everywhere.

~(*)~

The fire lord sat at the head of the table, framed majestically by fire mosaics behind him; no matter where he was there was always a show to remind everyone and anyone around him just how dangerous he was.

Zuko watched his father out of the corner of his eye as he sat picking at the bowl of rice before him, not paying particular attention to anything.

"Father..." Azula's doting voice chimed in curiously as she eyes the extra plates, one to her fathers left and the other on Zuko's right "are we expecting guests?"

Zuko looked up at his sire. He too had been circulating the same question in his head, he was just waiting for Azula's curiosity to get the better of her so if he took it as an offense, he would be out of the firing range.

Ozai looked up from his tea cup "yes, we are, I've invited Lady Katara and Lady Mai to join us for breakfast".

Zuko throat went painfully day and he watched as Azula's face soured "I can understand why you might invite Mai, father…" she scoffed, shooting a glance at Zuko "…But why…Lady Katara?"

Her face twisted disdainfully as if something she had said had left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I invited Lady Katara to join us, because once Sozins comet has come and gone and I am finally supreme overlord, she, my daughter, will join me at my side as my queen…or did you forget?" Ozai stated firmly, his expression hardening as Azula's face showed her disgust.

"Forgive me father, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't she the avatar's girlfriend, how do you know she's not spying for him?" she insisted, sipping her tea as if she either didn't know or didn't care she was walking on very thin ice.

Zuko watched as the tension mounted throughout the room, sending all the servants back on step as if sheer distance would save them from their masters anger.

"Tread carefully, Azula, I don't take kindly to people patronizing me" he growled, as he took a sip from his tea, sending her an icy look over the rim.

There was a knock on the door as a guard stepped in, announcing the arrival of the two ladies. Ozai nodded as the guard bowed to the two guests before letting them in.

Zuko's eyes flashed with horror and amazement as the two women advanced into the room, burying his face in his tea cup so not to make it evident he was staring at Katara as she glided towards them.

~(*)~

Fear gripped her abdomen and she arrived before the large dinning room doors, not noticing the woman that had appeared behind her "Lady Katara" Mai hissed, inclining her head slightly towards the other woman.

"Lady Mai, it's…nice to see you" she smiled, hiding the distress as she turned back to face the doors.

"Likewise, I assure you" she answered mockingly, scowling at the guard who stood by the door "well…? Aren't you going to announce us before we die of old age?"

The man jumped and hurried to open the doors, bowing to them respectfully as they entered into the dinning hall.

Katara's eyes widened as she saw the extravagance of the room, almost missing a step as she realized Azula and Zuko sitting at the table. Heart fluttering and palms sweaty Katara kowtowed gracefully at the foot of the table next to Mai.

"Ah, Lady Katara, my love, come and join us" Ozai smiled, motioning to the place set beside him as she rose from the floor hastily. 'I would rather stay kowtowed at the foot of the table than sit any closer to you' she thought acidly.

"Lady Mai…" he added, motioning for her to rise and take her seat next to Zuko, eyeing his son as she proceeded to do so.

"Now that we're all here…" Ozai clapped his hand and platefuls of food were brought forward, fried goose-hen, boiled eel-fish. Katara stared at the food before her, her senses tingling as the spices filled her nose and over loaded her senses.

Ozai took his first bite of food and everyone ate, he took his fist sip of wine and everyone drank, it seemed to Katara as if everything were a ritual in the fire nation. Sighing wearily she took some food into her bowl and began to eat, almost choking as the spices hit her tongue, she had never had anything like this before. True all she had usually asked for was rice and some plain roasted meat or vegetables, but this new spiced food that was sitting in front of her was something she hadn't expected.

"Is everything okay, my love?" the fire lord asked, trailing and finger down her spine, causing Katara to choke down her mouthful as an unpleasant shudder ran through her body.

Katara forced a smiled to her face and looked up at the older man "perfectly fine, I'm just unaccustomed to all the spices is all" she replied.

Without looking up Katara could already feel the cold stares of the two other women in the room and at that moment she didn't know who to fear more, the two women or the fire lord.

The silence was excruciatingly painful as everyone sat eyeing each other over the rims of their teacups and food bowls; it wasn't until Ozai began talking that Katara realized that this wasn't even the start of it.

"Silence bores me" the fire lord groaned as he picked at a particular tricky piece of meat in his bowl "someone says something".

Everyone looked at each other nervously from across the table, "what would you like us to talk about, my lord?" Mai asked, bowing her head, hoping to please him. Ozai looked up from his wine glass, watching the group of young people before him "I do not care, as long as someone fills this dreariness". Everyone seemed to let out a breath of air they had all been holding and instantly relaxed.

Katara looked around the table at everyone, noting the glances that they were all sharing, silently arguing over who spoke first while under Ozai's unnoticed glare.

"How does your health fair today, prince Zuko?" Katara spoke, blanking her face of emotion as she regarded him coolly, her subconscious screaming at her for drawing unwanted attention to herself.

"I am much better, my lady, I thank you" he replied, bowing respectfully, but showing no return of emotion. Like her, Zuko, had donned his court mask while in front of an audience but his eyes warned her to be cautious. She flashed him a mischievous smile over the rim of her tea cup as another bowl of fresh rice was brought in, distracting the others from witnessing their silent conversation.

"I only ask, as I would have liked to have had another healing session with you and tonight is a full moon" she added quickly as she saw Mai scowl at her venomously, schooling her voice as not to show the hidden meaning to her words.

Zuko bowed again "thank you, another healing session would be much appreciated".

Mai glared at Katara "Zuko" she hissed "how are we supposed to conceive an heir if you're constantly sneaking off? I can't do this on my own".

Ozai's head snapped up as he frowned at his son and Katara cringed as she felt Zuko flinch from across the table, her eyes meeting his apologetically as they exchanged a quick glance. "What's this?" he growled, eyeing Mai and Zuko unpleasantly "I thought I told you that you were to bed lady Mai as much as possible until an heir was conceived!"

Zuko's head almost hit the table as he bowed to his sire "forgive me, for I was up all night finishing some work in the library and did not return until later this morning" he explained, the lie slipping off his tongue as if it actual truth.

A smile curled itself across the older man's lips "all work and no play will turn you prematurely gray, my son" he laughed, his eyes sparkling with a hidden danger "what's the point of being rich and powerful, when you deny yourself the simple pleasures in life". Ozai chuckled as he whispered the last few words against Katara's neck, grinning as he brushed her hair back from her neck and proceeded to kiss along her jaw line and collarbone.

Katara felt everyone's eyes on her and she fought not to flinch at every kiss or caress that Ozai lay upon her, concentrating on breathing regularly as her nails dug into the flesh of her arms from under the privacy of her long sleeved robe.

"I shall give you one last chance, Prince Zuko, either you sleep with Lady Mai tonight, or…the pair of you entertains the court tomorrow with a little public performance of your own… it's your choice" the fire lord ordered, pulling away from the woman next to him as he watched the horror and outrage flood across his sons face "do I make myself clear?"

Zuko nodded silently, not trusting his voice as he struggled to keep his disgust off his face.

Mai sat silently congratulating herself as she watched the two men at the table. She would have Zuko tonight in her bed, there was no doubt about it. Mai had witnessed first hand what Ozai meant when he spoke about courtly entertainment and she was certain that Zuko would not risk disobeying his father, especially with this as a punishment hanging over his head.

Azula sat and watched the whole scene play out from her place across the table, a cruel smile playing on her lips as she regarded her brother. She knew Zuko hated their father's idea of court entertainment and had resented their sires ideas to carry on the tradition as a punishment. She truly believed that if given a choice, knowing what he does now, that he still would have picked an Agni Kai against their father over some of the more creative punishments Ozai often came up with.

Katara had no idea what anyone was talking about 'court entertainment'? What did that mean? And why was everyone so tense? All these questions gave her a headache as she continued to watch Zuko's face fearfully.

The group sat and ate in silence after that, afraid to anger the fire lord more than they already had. It wasn't until a runner interrupted with a message that required the fire lord's immediate attention and thus his departure, that the group of younger men and women were able to end the silence.

Katara sat feeling open and exposed after Ozai had left, as much as she had begun to despise the man, she could not doubt that there was a certain positive to being in the same room as him, when Ozai was around no one would question or challenge her. Any criticism directed at her would undoubtedly be seen as criticism towards the fire lord.

~(*)~

Zuko looked around the table at the three women, the saying 'if looks could kill' circulating around his head as he did.

Mai furrowed her brow and a stared dagger at the waterbender, Zuko was sure that she was just itching to reach for them but was too much of a court lady to really do anything. Azula on the other hand had that carefree look on her face that he knew all to well meant that she was planning something, either way, something was up and it wasn't good.

Zuko was anxious to leave. He wanted to know what was so important that would require his father's immediate attention so suddenly. He had come to accept his role as crown prince and had even began enjoying it, the knowledge that he would one day have the power to change the lives of his people for the better.

~(*)~

Katara caught Zuko's glance and sighed in acknowledgement, she too felt the same way, anywhere would be better than here right now, even the earth kingdom camp seemed less dangerous that the room she was in at that moment.

A soft knock echoed on the door and the same guard from before poke his head in "forgive me my lady but the fire lord wishes to see you in his private office" he stated pushing the door slightly ajar with his broad shoulders as he moved across the room to her side.

Katara watched the guard stop half way as his eyes watched the princess and her friend rise from the table to follow. "forgive me, Princess, but i was given strict instructions that it was Lady katara that i was to fetch and no other". The saying 'if looks could kill' came to Katara's mind also as she sat looking from the guard to Azula, the image of the poor man dying a terrible, friary death dancing around in her head.

A large, white hand obstructed her view and she looked to her right to see Zuko had already arisen from his chair and was offering her his hand. With a shy smile she slipped her small hand into his, relishing in the physical contact. His large warm fingers wrapped around her small, dainty ones as he pulled her upright.

"Thank you" she smiled up at him in gratitude, trying not to notice the deathly glares she was receiving form Mai across the table to her. Katara's attention turned to the guard for a second as he indicated for her to follow him.

"If i summon you around midnight, will you come?" Zuko asked majestically, giving katara the feeling that it was more of an order than a request. Bowing respectfully, katara answered that she would before following the guard out of the room and down the hallway.

The silence was eire as Katara and her guard strode down the hallways, moving from one patch of morning light to the other as the first rays of sun began to warm the marble under her feet. It wasn't long before the pair were turing the last corner before the fire lords office, the miniature pair of throne room doors looming before them.

Drawing herself up to her full height, Katara waited to be announced, her heart pounding in her chest as she built up her courage. The doors opened and she stepped into the dimly lit room, lanterns glittered off the dark red walls and rich mahogany furniture as they swayed in the breeze emitted by the slightly ajar window to her left.

"You summoned me, my lord?" she asked, the sound of her dignified voice ringing around the room as she forced herself to stand straight and proud. His eyes flickered up to meet hers then went back to the map spread out across his large desk, his hand tracing along the longitude and latitudinal lines painted across the surface. As she watched, Katara could see the various emotions play across his face, anger, distrust, annoyance. Sighing heavily Ozai lifted his head, pulling his hands away from the map and resting them on the table, lowering himself into the large carved chair that complimented the larger desk.

"It has been brought to my attention, that as part of your duties as high priestess, it is a requirement that you survey all temples and holy lands devoted to Agni, therefor i am sending you on a Tour of the Fire nation and Earth kingdom temples".

Katara watched the man before her as he glanced at her from behind a pile of old, brown pages, her eyes frowning as failed to see the sudden importance of this task.

"My lord?" she questioned, her fingers knotting together under the secrecy of her long sleeves as she watched him scrutinizingly.

"You will make full reports of your surveying and correspond them back to me via pigeon-hawk, am i understood?" Ozai asked firmly, his eyes raising once again from his papers to pin her forcefully to the spot, daring her to question him once again. It was clear to her that this was not his idea, but had instead been a forced decision, but by whom?... Katara's mind wandered back to the old witch who she had only learnt the existence of a couple of days ago.

"You will not be coming?" she ventured cautiously, trying to hide the excitement from her voice at the thought of a chance to escape the palace and maybe in whole the fire nation.

"No-" he replied shortly cutting off any doubts about the decision "i must remain here, there is much work to be done before the arrival of Sozins comet, Zuko, Mai and a small portion of the fire nation navy will accompany you. At least the change of scenery might inspire something in my son" he added bitterly, it was obvious that he had battled for a while about the idea of letting Zuko and Katara from under his watchful gaze.

Katara bowed respectfully "as my lord wishes, so shall it be done!"

She rose from her bow and waited to be dismissed, staring blankly at the back of the room. "Is that all my lord?" she finally asked, having thought that he had forgotten she was even there.

Without looking up, Ozai lifted his hand and beckoned for her to leave, his hand shooing her out the door, making the rigid and aching bones in Katara's shoulders and neck loosen significantly.

Once she was out of the door and safe, katara took a large breath, holding her chest as it spazmed from the tension building within her. I need to lie down she thought to herself as her feet took her away from the fire lord and the large looming doors.

~(*)~

The day seemed to drag on slowly for Katara as she walked around the palace gardens trying to pass the time. Wandering from one private garden to the next, never to be truly alone due to the fire nation goons that seemed to follow her everywhere.

One walkway seemed to merge into the other and it wasn't long till she found herself lost in the maze of palace gardens and walkways. Fortunately she had stumbled across the public gardens that were open to the members of the court, surely she would be able to find her way back to her rooms from here.

Knowing that it wasn't a good idea to wander around in public without having the fire lord as protection from the harsh words of the court ladies, Katara followed the first path that her foot fell on, keeping her head down as to not attract attention. So far she had been able to slip past most of the wandering groups without so much as a head turn in her direction, until she saw Reika out of the corner of her eye, hastening towards her.

"My lady" the young maid bowed before her, causing curious eyes to turn towards her "Prince Zuko requests your presence, immediately".

Looking around Katara could now see the countless eyes that had turned on her, and not all of them friendly. Collecting herself so that she didn't look too pleased about being summoned by Zuko, Katara lifted her chin regally, her eyes scanning those of the curious onlookers around her.

"Please remind the prince that i am not some servant to be summoned, only the fire lord reserves the right to demand my presence, if his royal highness wishes to see me, tell him he can find me in my apartments" She replied, acting the part of the respectful high priestess she was projecting herself to be. Katara couldn't afford to look weak at that moment, not with so many political vultures lurking around.

The maid bowed once more, before running off to relay her message, not noticing the hushed silence that had fallen over the palace gardens.

With a deep sigh, Katara straightened her robes before continuing along the path, a new quickened pace to her step as she all but ran back towards her rooms.

"who does she think she is?" Came the hushed comment from one of the more elaborately dressed court women as Katara slipped past her. Noting the woman's face, Katara set herself a mental note to avoid her by any means possible, her whole aura just screamed 'trouble' to her.

Upon making it back to her rooms in what seemed like record time, katara began preparing to meet up with Zuko, ordering Yuko to bring her tea and some afternoon delights.

It wasn't long until there was a loud knock on the door, announcing the crown princes arrival. "Greetings, Prince Zuko" Katara said bowing as he stood proudly in the doorway of her lounge room.

"Greetings also to you, Lady Katara" he replied stiffly, giving a shallow bow before beckoning everyone to leave.

The guards didn't need to be told twice but Reika and Yuko hesitated for a moment, as if silently asking if their lady would object before departing, leaving the Prince and the Priestess alone.

Zuko stood in the doorway as he watched her, her dark robes shimmering in the soft light that illuminated the room before him.

"I suppose Ozai already told you about-" Katara's voice cut through the silence, only to be intercepted as Zuko muttered a quick 'Yes' before striding across the room so he could grasp her in his arms as he pressed his lips forcibly against hers, growling possessively as she whimpered and melted under his heated touch.

"How i've missed this" he muttered, breaking the kiss so he could lean his forehead against hers as they both panted for breath. Katara muttered a soft reply before pulling away so that she could look into his eyes.

"But thats not the reason why you asked to see me, is it?" she sighed, taking a seat on one of the large recliner pillows set next to the low table.

"No, I'm afraid its not" came Zuko's muffled reply as he ascended onto of the cushions opposite her.

"I came to see if you had acquired any more Midnight Rue, i need it for tonight, as you know there's no escaping my fathers wishes, less i would rather succumb to one of his court entertainments" he hissed darkly, staring down at the cup of tea he had picked up from the table.

Nodding, Katara reached into her pocket and pulled out the soft bundle of leaves wrapped up in her silk handkerchief. "I stumbled upon them in an overgrown garden while i was out walking this morning".

Relief swept across Zuko's face as he took the bundle and slipped it into one of the secret pockets of his robe.

The thought of Zuko sleeping with Mai tonight sent glass shards thought her veins as she sat quietly unable to suppress the shudder that shook her body.

"Are you well?" Zuko asked, his gaze softening as he turned to gaze at her, his hand lifting automatically to trail his fingers over her bare arms.

Silently Katara nodded, unable to meet his eyes as she continued to stare at her cup, muttering a small "I'm fine".

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he watches her "no, your not...what's wrong, has something happened?"

Katara continued to stay silent, shaking her head and staring down at her tea, until Zuko could not stand it any longer.

"Somethings wrong, i know it is, Katara!" he growled, reaching over the table so he could place his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into his face "please?"

Her gaze softened a bit as she watched his eyes scan hers "I don't know if i can do it" she whispered as her hand reached up to caress his "i don't know whether i can bear traveling with you and Mai and watching you together, knowing that you...that you're..."

Zuko's grip quickly became painfully firm on her face as his eyes hardened angrily, his other, free hand, curling up into a tight fist under the table.

"You cant truly believe that i enjoy the thought that i must return to my apartments sometime time today and lie with a woman who i don't care for, if not despise, while you sat up here alone, or in the presence of my sire, pretending to love and care for him?" Katara watched as the pain and anguish ran across his face, twisting his handsome features into that of a man who had lost all that was dear to him.

"Surely if you came to me for a healing session tonight and were too tired to return to your apartments, if i vouched for you in front of the fire lord, he would not punish you" she pleaded, it was now her turn to grip his hand tightly, her eyes pleading for him to stay with her and not return to the arms of that knife wielding maniac.

A moment passed between them while Zuko seriously considered the idea, hoping to put off the inevitable for just one more day at the most. "No, i cant, I'm sorry katara, but even with the promise of spending one night with you, i would not risk having a staring role in one of my sires court entertainments!" A sigh met his ears as Katara looked down at her cup again in defeat.

"Everyone seems so afraid of Ozai's court entertainment's, but still no one has told me what they are" she inquired-hoping to learn off Zuko what Chihiro had refused to tell her- her eyes searching his for information.

Zuko sighed, letting his hand slip from her face so that he could lay a reassuring hand on hers "Agni known how much i want to protect you from the horrors of my sire insanity, but i fear that i would be causing more harm by not telling you". His eyes were so torn as his thumb caressed the back of her hand.

"My sire has a very perverse sense of humor..." Zuko's voice trailed off as he fought how to tell her without causing too much distress. Everyone knew that this was a touchy subject for everyone at court, for there were very few who hadn't had to sit and endure these entertainments at least once in their political life.

"If i fail to bed Mai tonight, i most likely will have to do it in front of the whole court tomorrow".


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadowed Kisses**

**Chapter 13**

**~(*)~**

**DISCLAIMER**

I, in no way, shape or form, own ATLA, that right belongs to Mike and Bryan, and to Nic, and we must bow to their awesomeness even though we hate their Kataang/ Maiko loving guts, but hey, we can dream cant we?! And so my fellow zutarians this is where we fan fic writers come in, to quench the thirst for zutara that you have long been denied.

**Authors note;** Mugua (the name of Lai's sister) means Papaya in mandarin…. Haha oh the wonders of phrasebooks!!! Its funny how I use it more while writing this book, than I ever did while I was touring china

**~(*)~**

Katara gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as if to try and cover the horrified look on her face. How could anyone be so immoral as to subject someone to that much ridicule and embarrassment, no one deserved such a punishment and Katara feared that there were other, worse penalties that Ozai could invent.

Zuko sighed, running his hand through his hair "now you know why I must do this, I was lucky to escape with just an Agni Kai last time, I swore to myself I would never subject myself to such humiliation ever again!"

"I understand" she whispered, her hands falling away from her mouth as she watched him from across their small table "oh, Zuko, I'm so sorry, I should never have suggested it"

"Its ok, you weren't to know, how could you?" he sighed, standing up from his seat on the floor and bowing to Katara "I shall send someone to fetch you around midnight if the offer of another healing session is still open?!"

Katara nodded, smiling gently up at him as she bowed formally, walking him back to the door.

"Till tonight" he whispered sweetly as he gently brushed his lips against hers before opening the doors and disappearing into the bright midday sunlight.

Feeling the need for sunlight and fresh air, Katara turned back to her rooms, quickly picking a few books she had borrowed from the palace library and headed outside.

The grass under her feat was soft and comforting as she slipped off the stiff court shoes she was obligated to wear in public. She had found this specific garden a few days ago while she was out on one of her daily walks around the palace. It wasn't like any of the other perfectly kept gardens that scattered the palace; this one had a beautiful sort of wilderness to it, with a large pond that took up a large portion of the small area.

Sinking to the soft ground, Katara sat with her toes just skimming the surface of the pond as she reached over to the pile of books she had brought with her. The pile consisted of a variety of different reading materials from; ancient fire nation records to new age documents on politics and etiquette.

As the light began to fade from the slowly setting sun, Katara put aside the book she had just finished, stretching out her stiff muscles as she got to her feet.

Someone would be coming to find her soon with an invitation to join the fire lord for his evening meal and she had learnt from experience that it was best not to leave Ozai waiting for too long.

The walk back to her apartments was long and arduous due to Katara's reluctance to leave to quiet seclusion of her private and-so far-secret garden. However in order to get back to her apartment, she had to pass through the public palace gardens which she was just about to discover was a popular place for all the young court ladies to relax in before heading back to their high class homes situated close to the palace walls.

"It seems they'll let anyone into these gardens now-a-days," the voice sounded strangely familiar to Katara as she spun around to meet the face of the woman she had mentally tagged as trouble.

"Excuse me?" she smiled sweetly, eyeing the woman who had just insulted her.

"I was just saying to the other _noble _born ladies that its quite disgusting how they're letting the common riff-raff into the palace gardens these days" the younger woman sneered, fanning herself daintily with a bright red fan that matched her over elaborate robes.

"I couldn't agree more-Katara smiled cunningly, her eyes intently fixed on the woman before her-it seems _anyone _can just waltz in off the street and pose as a court lady these days, how common!"

"My lady..." one of her guards interjected, bowing respectfully as if to apologize for interrupting "...forgive the intrusion but if we do not make haste you will be late for your evening meal with the fire lord".

Katara smiled kindly at the guard, she would make sure that he was slipped an extra few coins for his help and attentiveness. "Thank you, you are right, we mustn't keep the fire lord waiting now must we?" she replied sweetly, quickly turning her attention back to the lady before her "do forgive me, but I am required elsewhere lady...?"

"Xue...Lady Syen Xue" the woman replied, smiling sweetly as she gave a very shallow bow, publicly displaying her lack of respect for Katara.

Katara returned to bow before pivoting on her heal and retreating as quickly as her dignity would allow, cursing the woman as she left the gardens and headed for the royal dinning rooms.

**~(*)~**

Katara sat in her now frequent seat at the low table, looking over the lavishly decorated table in search of something edible. She had quickly discovered that plain foods were hard to come by at the fire lord's table. It was so hard for her to find something that wasn't so heavily spiced enough for her to eat.

"So this is what Aang must have felt like" she thought, her mood rapidly decreasing as she thought of her brother and friends. The water bender had been so preoccupied with keeping herself alive over the past few days that she had completely forgotten about the rest of the gaang, how long ago was it now that she had last seen them? A week, or was it two? Thoughts and emotions flooded her senses as she sat there unable to move. Guilt coursed through her veins it had been such a long time since she had last thought of them, were they still planning to attack on the day of black sun? In that moment Katara would have given anything to see her friends and family again, with her inside the fire nation, Lui and La only knew how much she could do to help.

"What's wrong with future mother dearest?" Azula asked snidely, her eyes pinning the young woman to her seat, as she broke free from her train of thought.

"I don't know what your talking about" Katara whispered just loud enough for the rest of the table to hear "I'm perfectly fine".

"I don't know, my love, you do seem quite pale" Ozai interceded as he placed a warm had on her cheek and preceded to stare into her eyes searchingly.

"Maybe she's unwell," Mai added, forcing her features into a concerned expression "perhaps you should postpone your healing session until you feel well again!"

As she looked towards the woman at the far end of the table, Katara could not help but catch the sly smirk on Mai's face as she took a sip of tea in attempt to hide her.

Ozai looked from one woman to the other as he spoke "that might be a wise idea, Love."

The water bender turned her attention to the fire lord beside her, her eyes holding the fierceness and determination that he had not seen in a long time "No!" she said shortly, her eyes flickering to Zuko for a second before they fixed back on the man next to her "If I do not finish his healing tonight then I shall have to wait until the next full moon, four weeks from now... would you have him roaming the fire nation and earth kingdoms still injured?" she stated, giving her voice a tone of finality to it. She was not going to be swayed, she needed this time alone with Zuko to devise a plan and this was one of the only ways she could see him at night without suspicion.

Mai was not so un-savvy at court politics as to openly glare at the fire priestess, but Katara knew that if it had just been her and Mai in the room, she would have to deal with allot more than just the woman's hateful looks.

Hoping to return to the silence of her own thoughts once more, Katara picked up her bowl and began to pick out as much of the spiced food as she could, savoring the plain rice that soothed her mouth so rarely.

**~(*)~**

Once the last dish had been cleared away and Ozai had risen from his seat and bid Katara a goodnight, making sure to eye his son on the way out in order to make it clear that he hadn't forgotten his warning to the young couple from this morning.

"As fun as it would be to sit and watch you all glare at each other all night, I'm quite exhausted and so am off to bed, goodnight to you all" Azula smirked as she rose from her seat and headed for the door, waving back over her shoulder half-heartedly as the doors closed behind her.

"I think that's our queue for us to bow out gracefully for the night, Zuko" Mai sneered, standing from her seat in one swift movement that would have put a mongoose-rabbit to shame.

"I will leave when I wish to leave!" Zuko growled, eyeing the woman standing before him dangerously. "If you feel as if you should leave and return to your apartments early, then by all means do so, but do not presume to order me about. I am still the crown prince to this nation and therefore will not be dragged about like some spineless pup!"

Katara watched victoriously as Mai's eyes shot open as she was taken off guard by Zuko's sharp words, bowing respectfully to him as she hurried out of the room and back to her apartments presumably.

"I never really liked her, but now I'm actually starting to hate the girl" he smirked once everyone was out of ears shot.

"I confess it _was_ rather satisfying to watch you put her in her place for once" Katara smiled back, her eyes glowing from the light of the lamps on the walls.

Zuko's smile faltered as he watched her sadly "I'm sorry but I cant stay for much longer, just incase Mai gets any ideas about complaining to my sire again".

Katara nodded, reaching out to hold his hand comfortingly across the table "I understand" she whispered sadly, her fingers dropping away as he hesitantly rose from his seat.

"I will send one of my men to come and get you around midnight" was the last thing he said before he left the room, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts.

Pushing away the images of Zuko and Mai together, Katara hesitantly rose from her seat and began the long walk back to her rooms. She would need all her strength for tonight and was in grave need of a short nap before she was summoned once again.

**~(*)~**

The restful nap that Katara very much needed was anything but. Her mind tossed and turned inside of her head as her dreams were plagued with images of Aang and her brother chained to a wall or rotting in a cell, the same words echoing from their sunken and dirty faces _"where are you, Katara? Why aren't you here to help us?"_

"I'm sorry Aang, I'm sorry Sokka... I'm so lost..."

_Katara stood in the middle of what remained of a battlefield; bodies littered the earth like fallen leaves in the autumn._

"_What happened here?" she asked, directing the question more to herself than anyone else as there was no one left alive accept her._

_The same question that had haunted her previous dreams hung in the air once more... "Where are you Katara? Why aren't you here to help us?"_

"_Aang? Sokka... Toph... where are you, I want to help, I want to help all of you!" she cried, climbing over the various bodies in order to find her friends. She had to find them, it was all her fault, she had to make everything right again, she had to!_

"_Where are you Katara? Why aren't you here to help us? Katara... Katara... kaaataaaaaraaaaaa...?" as she continued forward as the voice began to change, it was as if other voices were added to it, ghoulish, empty voices. Something gripped her leg and she stumbled over a significantly large corpse fighting the panic that threatened to bubble up through her chest._

"_kaaaattaaaarraaaaa..." the voices called as she picked herself up and continued forward, something moved against her leg once again, but she brushed it off. _

_The voices continued to call to her, the chant growing as more and more voices were continuously added to it. _

_Suddenly something gripped her shoulder and she couldn't fight the terror anymore... the corpses piled around her, the chanting voices, the guilt..._

"NO!"

Katara's screams filled the room as she sat up in her bed, sheets and pillows laid scattered across the floor around her as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

'It was a dream' the thought soothingly, dropping her head into her hands as she sat gasping for air between sobs 'it was just a dream' she continued to tell herself as her breathing began to return to normal once again.

Katara slipped out of bed and looked over at the balcony that opened up to expose one of the most spectacular views of the sea she had ever seen. The moonlight that glistened in through the open doors fell like silver shadows across the floor.

It seemed like such a long time ago since she stood under the full moon as Zuko kissed her openly and passionately. Her fingers drifted to her lips as if she could touch the lingering traces of his kisses...

Katara shook her head and looked around the room, midnight couldn't be far away and she didn't want to have one of the guards bursting into her room with her just in her simple night shift. Finding a spark rock among the clutter of bottles and brushes on her dressing table, Katara proceeded to light a small lamp beside her bed, the lamp did little to lighten her room but she didn't mind, the light of the moon was much more preferred anyway, the lamp was just to give her eyes enough light so she wouldn't run into hard objects.

A quiet tap from outside startled the young woman, her hands sweeping across the room unconsciously as she called water to her. 'What in Tui and La's name is that?' she thought, grabbing her over robe from her wardrobe before hurrying to the door. The tappings echoed again as Katara heaved open the doors. "Hello?"

"My lady" Katara could just make out the outline of a man dressed in armor "Prince Zuko sent me to fetch you".

"Yes, of course, I've been expecting you" she smiled, pulling on her robe as she slipped out of her room and into the dark corridor. As they walked, Katara felt the eerie familiarity of the man next to her creep up her back, but it wasn't possible, she had never met him before, of that much she was sure.

The doors to Zuko's rooms opened to emit a soft warm glow from inside, the faint smell of his masculine scent filling her senses. Katara sighed as she gave herself over to the comfort that flooded through her aching body.

"My prince" the man bowed as he entered the room before her, it surprised Katara that there was nothing sinister or cunning in his tone, nothing in his body language that cried 'Ozai's minion'.

Katara looked from Zuko to the man as she slipped into the room. "Thank you, Captain Lai" Zuko grinned down at the man, patting him affectionately on the shoulder as the man straightened and smiled in return.

"I was also given this to deliver to you" Lai produced a small scroll from under the folds of his armor and placed it in Zuko's hands before bowing again and turning to leave.

The Captain stopped just before the water bender and bowed respectfully to her, a kind smile on his lips "I am glad to see you are well my lady" he said, before giving one last bow and leaving.

The door clicked shut and Katara turned to Zuko, the question that had been lingering on her lips the moment the Captain had come for her quickly died. Zuko stood in the middle of the room with a deep frown on his face as he bent over the scroll.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked, walking up to stand beside him, her eyes scanning his face as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I have just received the date of our departure for the earth kingdom" he replied huskily, his brows furrowing as he squinted at the paper once more "It appears our trip has been moved up another month or so".

Leaving her hand to now rest on his shoulder, Katara moved to stand behind the Prince, resting her chin on her hand as she gazed down at the piece of parchment.

"A month? But there's so much to prepare!" she gasped, stepping back from him so she could run her hands through her loose hair.

"Yes, things are going to get allot busier within the next week days" he growled, his mind constantly turning as he tried to find reason behind all the loops his sire was making him jump through.

"Which is why it's essential that I heal you tonight" Katara stated, her mind snapping back to the task at hand as she moved to retrieve the bowl of water that had been set-aside for tonight.

"That is very true, what use will I be if I'm still too wounded to protect you" he smiled, his dark thought almost forgotten as he turned to watch the young woman.

"I am perfectly able to take care of myself thank you!" she smiled tauntingly, delighting in the light banter that they had so easily started.

"I beg to differ" Zuko laughed, trying to make light of the situation as he walked towards her, aiding her with the task of moving the bowls and barrels of water out into the moonlight that flooded his balcony.

Katara scowled amusingly, sending a splash of water in his general direction with the most skilled of precision. Her head flicked up and she giggled as the sound of squelching clothes met her ears "oops".

Zuko smiled back, shaking his head so that tiny droplets flew from the tips of his hair, splattering across the balcony like rain. His body was dry in a matter of seconds as he heated his clothes, causing the water that resided in the fabric to evaporate into the cool night air.

"Come, sit, so that I can use my_ services_ to easy my lord pain" she laughed quietly, weary that she was now out in the open where shadows and hidden ears lurked out of sight.

Zuko nodded, keeping his witty retaliation to himself as he noted the sudden change in her tone and expression, he suspected enough of his father than to leave them completely alone. Taking his place on a soft mat that had been laid out for him, Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt her soft fingers gently grazing the back of his neck.

"Lay back and open your shirt," she said, whispering her command against the softness of his hair as she began to pace around him.

Zuko did as he was asked, untying the sash at his waist so that his shirt fell open to reveal the perfectly smooth abdominal muscle underneath, his breath catching slightly as the material moved over the still tender skin where the general's sword had pierced his skin.

She knew he was trying to hide the severity of the pain from her, but she couldn't miss the stiffening of his now naked upper back, accompanied with the hiss that involuntarily left his lips.

"Its giving you the most trouble?" she asked, her eyes moving across his face as she knelt beside him, her fingers gently tracing the puckered skin of the newly forming scar.

"Yes" he hissed, breathing deeply as he propped his upper body up on his elbows so that he could look down his body to where she sat caressing the tender area.

"I'm going to try healing it with water bending first" she stated, looking him in the eyes as her hand reached out for one of the pots closest to her "If that doesn't work then I'll use blood bending to repair what's too deep for me to heal otherwise".

"You can really do that using blood bending?" Zuko asked curiously, watching her face as if he could read the answers from her expression.

"Yes" she sighed stiffly, her eyes rising from her now glowing hands to meet his blazing eyes "but its not something I would do lightly, its a bitter-sweet technique that is effective but intrusive, I would have to fuse the muscles back together from deep beneath the skin, I'm not sure how much pain it might cause" she added the last bit quietly turning away from his face so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

"Its a small debt to pay for all the times I've made you suffer or caused you pain" He smiled sweetly, reaching up with his left hand to gently stroke her face as his eyes twinkled trustingly.

"Zuko, I could never take any pleasure from hurting you, even if it was payback, not if it was true pain" she whispered, rubbing the right side of her face against his warm palm as her eyes lifted once more to meet his.

"Do what you can" he smiled gently, his eyes holding encouragement as his hand offered the comfort of his words.

"No, I will do what _must_ be done, self sacrifice works both ways" she replied, a brave smile spreading across her extravagant features.

Zuko grinned down at her "there's my brave waterbender, where have you been hiding?" he teased.

Giggling lightly, she gloved her hand in glowing water before proceeding to heal the wound.

The feeling was sharp at first, but as the wound started to heal, the relief from the constant pain far out weighed that of the short lived discomfort.

Zuko sighed with relief as he lay back on the mat underneath him, his fingers gently tracing the now invisible scar. "That's amazing," he breathed, looking up as Katara hovered over him, her eyes twinkling like stars.

"I think you would have been saying differently if I hadn't been able to fix it with just waterbending" she smiled warmly, the faint but intoxicating flush of heat that spread across her face sending Zuko's heartbeat wild. "Come with me" Zuko whispered, sliding out from under her before getting to his feet and disappearing into the dark recesses of his rooms.

Katara sat blinking in the dim moonlight before slowly getting to her feet. A soft yellow flame floated around the darkened room as she stood in the doorway. Zuko's face was stricken with concentration as he scanned a map that was now spread out in front of him.

"If you stare at that map any harder your eyes will turn square" Katara teased as she stood behind him, looking curiously over her shoulder "what are you looking at anyway?"

"Its a map I found the other day in my fathers library" he smiled cunningly over his shoulder "it shows all the secret passageways that are scattered across the palace, and he has no idea that I have it". Zuko turned back to the page; the fingers that weren't engulfed in flames were sliding across the old parchment as he traced all the different lines.

"See the black lines...?" he asked over his shoulder "those are the normal walkways and passages, but the red ones..." his hand now traced the red lines that ran across the page, interjecting the black lines every once in a while "...those are the hidden passages that only the fire lord know about".

Katara stared down at the pages, her eyes widening in fear as she realized the proximity of at least three of the red lines in relation to the lines that symbolized her room.

"And the yellow ones, what are they?" Katara asked curiously, reaching out her hand to trace the vibrant lines that ran like patterns across the page.

"Servants passages, they allow the palace workers to move about more efficiently," Zuko stated, his hand gently brushing her fingertips at the two lines they were tracing met.

"Why are you showing me this?" Katara pulled her hand away and looked down at the page more closely.

"Because..." he smiled, taking back her hand as he traced it along a specific line "...If I should wish to see you in private, this would be the tunnel you would take". Katara's gaze flickered from the map, to Zuko's face and then back again. Her eyes focusing on memorizing the red line that ran from somewhere just outside her apartments to an expanse of-what she could only presume as-open land.

"Wouldn't meeting out in the open be a bit too risky?" she said, scrutinizing the map as she notice the yellow line that ran from Zuko's apartments to the same area.

"No, they were my mothers private gardens before she... disappeared" his eyebrows furrowed as he'd searched for the last word "my father never goes there anymore, which also means that there's no reason for anyone else to be there either".

Katara's eyes lit up as she realized the cunningness to Zuko's plan, no more silent glances or polite babble about nothing of importance, hoping that the other person had read what little they could get away with sharing.

"Its too late now" Zuko sighed, fighting to keep the fatigue out of his voice as he rubbed his eyes, the faint memory of Zuko standing garbed in white as he held Aang in one hand _'you rise with the moon, but I rise with the sun'_ "but promise you'll meet me there tomorrow night when the moon is at its highest?"

Katara nodded, her eyes scanning the deep lines that were beginning to form on his face, how she wished for the easier days with the gaang, so full of joy and merriment.

"I have to return to my rooms before it gets too late and people come looking for me" she smiled faintly, gently brushing his face with the back of her hand as she gazed into his eyes.

Feeling her hand brush against his skin so tenderly made his whole body shudder and he had to close his eyes, concentrating solely on the feel of her warm flesh against his.

His hand gripped hers as he felt her begin to draw back "sleep now, I will see you at breakfast" he smiled, kissing the back of her hand before she slipped it out of his and headed for his bedroom doors.

"Sleep well, Prince Zuko," she whispered silkily across the room as she held the door slightly ajar.

"Sleep well, Lady Katara" he replied, his shadow flickering in the candlelight as he gave a small bow.

**~(*)~**

Katara returned to her rooms for the night, shrugging off her over robe as she drowsily pulled herself under the sheets of her bed, the soft feel of clean silk against her body making her sigh with contempt as her eyelids became heavy and she drifted into a deep and restful sleep.

Morning came with a flourish of activity as servants and maids began to start preparations for the party's impending departure, waking Katara with the soft sounds of scurrying feet and hushed voices.

"My lady, my apologies if we woke you" Reika bowed humbly from her place at the foot of Katara's bed, it was clear from her warn out expression and the tension in her back that she had been up long before Katara. Felling her sympathetic nature plague her emotions, Katara watched the young woman as she ran from one side of the room to the other with robes and other necessities that needed fixing and mending for the trip.

Climbing out of bed and donning her robe, Katara set to work readying herself for her morning meal with the fire lord and company. Just thinking about the topics that were bound to come up in conversation during the meal made her want to jump back into bed and hide under the sheets till it was time to leave. As she sat at her dressing table, combing her hair before putting it in a simple braid, Katara thought back to the times with her brother and Aang, when it was just the three of them, with one simple task, getting the avatar to the north pole to learn water bending.

Life had become so complex since then, so many different trials and obstacle's that had been mercilessly thrown in their way leading her to this moment.

A sudden knock on the door startled everyone from his or her busy work and Katara watched as all eyes suddenly fixed on the door. Without even thinking, she was out of her chair and heading towards the door before her mind caught up with her actions. Someone knocked again just as she was pulling the door open, catching the Captain in mid-motion.

"Good morning my lady" he smiled in greeting and Katara was suddenly relieved to recognize the man from last night, what had his name been?...Lai?

"Good morning" she replied pleasantly, returning his infectious smile with one of her own as he proceeded to bow.

"I have been asked to escort you to your morning meal" he said once he had finished his bow, watching her intently as she continued to smile warmly up at him. She remembered how Zuko had seemed so friendly him when the two had spoken the night before and so had come to the conclusion that she would show him the same courtesy and kindness that he had shown her.

"If you would wait here, I'll just finish getting dressed, I wont be long" Katara replied, gently shutting the door before hurrying to where Yuko was standing, holding an arm-full of her robes.

"Yuko, would you hand me a robe please?" she asked, watching as the girl laid out the pile and began rummaging through the different colored fabrics "any will do really".

"Would you like me to help you dress, my lady?" Yuko asked shyly as she pulled out a black silk robe. The color shocked Katara slightly; she didn't remember ever seeing this robe in her wardrobe, she had never worn black, it was the color that someone who was mourning would wear, and yet it was so beautifully simple she couldn't refuse it.

"No, its ok, I can dress myself, continue with the task at hand" Katara smiled gently, dismissing the maid as she made her way into the adjoining wash room, slipping into the soft fabric as soon as the door was closed and tying it shut with a dark maroon sash.

Standing in front of the mirror she admired the dress she had just put on, her eyes roving over the soft sheen of the fabric as it fell down her body like waves of smoke. It wasn't until she studied her reflection that she realized the effect the color had on the rest of her appearance, her blue eyes sparkled in deep contrast as her dark hair caught some of the color in the robe.

Snapping herself out of her trance-like state, Katara left the washroom and headed for the door, she had become accustomed to the importance of being on time when it came to matters concerning Ozai.

Opening the door once more, she stepped out into the sun-kissed hallway her eyes catching the man as he stood to attention.

"There is no need to be so formal around me" she waved her hand at him as if to dismiss his formality "I've observed how trusting of you prince Zuko is and I hope that I might be able to trust you as well".

The Captain smiled warmly as he looked down at her, holding his arm out for her to take as if she was being escorted rather than led like an ostrige-horse. "If I can be even a little of comfort to my lady priestess it would make me eternally happy" he replied as they began walking.

"Your name is Lai, if I'm not mistaken" Katara ventured, looking up into his comely if not scruffy face.

"You are not mistaken, my lady" he laughed joyfully, patting her hand "my name is Lai, Lai Chee, I also have a sister named Mugua, I guess you could say my father had a very strong liking of fruit".

Recognizing the joke behind his words Katara face broke out into a smile that stretched across her face as she giggled quietly, trying not to draw too much attention as they neared the more public areas of the palace.

Katara sighed "thank you, i havent laughed this much in a long time".

Lai smiled down at her with his bright amber eyes that were so kind and understanding towards this poor young woman. It was obvious by just looking at her that she had been through a huge ordeal and was in desperate need of a true friend, and as one of Zuko's closest advisors he felt compeled to aid her in some way. Perhaps he might suggest something to the prince later.

As they neered the doors the light, joyful banter began to wind down as the need for composure and seriousness dawned upon them.

Like always Katara waited outside the doors to be announced before she was able to enter the dining hall, muttering about the idiocy of firenation protocol.

Fianly the doors opened and Katara had to leave Lai's comforting pressence behind, alowing her to feel exposed and voulnerable again. The only other person who made her feel as secure as she did when she was around Lai was Zuko, but of course that was out of the question, Ozai was still keeping an eye on the two of them. His suspicions no doubtably fuled by the manipulative whispers of Mai and Azula.

"Come, my love, sit and have something to eat, you look half starved" Ozai boomed from his place at the head of the table as he motioned to the empty cushion beside him, leering at her the whole time. Resisting the need to flinch back in disgust, Katara took her place at the table as the fire lord leaned over, kissing her tenderly as he cupped her face with his hand.

Forcing herself to remain still, Katara waited for Ozai to draw back before she trusted herself to move again. His lips moved against hers, his teeth gently biting her lower lip as he drew back, eyes half lidded and mouth slack. "Whats the matter love, you dont seem yourself?" The firelord asked timmedly, his fingers brushing her cheek as she averted her eyes to the table before her, she couldnt afford to look at Zuko, not with everyone watching her like a hawk. And looking at Ozai was out of the question. It wasnt because he was an ugly man, it was that whenever she looked at him all she could see where the distinctive features that Zuko also owned, the eyes, the cheekbones, the same straight nose.

"I think I can guess what it is that's bothering my little flower" he smiled, stroking her face gently before turning it until she had no other choice but to look into his hypnotizing eyes "I am sorry that we have not been able to spend more time together lately, but I promise that starting today you will no longer feel alone or neglected".

Katara's eyes shot open as she looked at him, could he really be that ignorant? She thought.

"My lord is so generous, but I would not wish to distract you from all you important duties. What with our impending journey I am bound to find myself occupied, truly, there is no need to worry about me" she replied, humbly, turning away so that she could take a sip of water before turning her attention back to the audience before them.

"Nonsense, come now, Katara I know when there is something bothering you, what can I do to make it all better?" Ozai stroked her face as he nuzzled the side of her neck, whispering into her ear in between his light, teasing kisses.

"My lord" she sighed, burying her emotions deep as she was forced to perform one of her hardest roles yet, "I truly and honestly am perfectly fine, If I seem out of sorts it is only because I do not want to leave you".

"Oh, my dear, it wont be long, you'll be back here in my arms in no time" Ozai sighed, following Katara's lead as he motioned for the food to be brought in.

As soon as she thought it was safe, Katara stole a glance across the table at Zuko, his hair seemed to get longer every day, and now it was just long enough to get into a topknot. Catching his eye, she smiled gently before taking another bite of plain rice, eating her fill of all the plain foods.

"Did you sleep well last night, Prince Zuko?" Mai asked coyly as she sat picking at the morsel of food in front of her, her eyes continuously darting from the Prince to the waterbender and back.

Zuko could see that Mai was trying to make trouble again, how he wished that she would choke on the dumpling she was eating, it would make living in the palace so much more bearable.

"Yes I did sleep well, thank you for asking, Mai, how did you sleep?" he replied, the slight hint of sarcasm in his voice making Katara smile and Mai stiffen as it echoed across the room like a slap across the face.

He knew she was digging for information about what happened last night, he would have to be very thick indeed not to think that they would be able to escape through this family meal without someone bringing up the question about their activities last night.

"I slept well, my lord. Although I'm not quite sure what your angry at me about, I was only asking because I wished to enquire about your health," she continued as if unfazed by Zuko's harsh tone and sarcastic comebacks.

"Yes, Zuko I've been meaning to ask how last nights healing session went?" Firelord Ozai boomed in, as he lifted his head from his cup of tea to watch the two young adults before him.

"Quite well, If I'm not mistaken" Zuko replied, quickly glancing at Katara for help.

"No, you are right" Katara replied, not missing a beat as she read the look on Zuko's face "the session went very well, I was able to heal, Prince Zuko's wounds without having to use many invasive techniques, however it was quite intense, so id advise that the Prince not take part in any strenuous activities that might significantly increase his heart rate".

Ozai listened intently to what his priestess was saying and was unable to stop his eyebrows from shooting up as he listened to her advise against 'strenuous activities'. Surely she wasn't suggesting that Zuko shouldn't perform his 'Princely' duties?

"What are you saying exactly?" He asked, finally, watching the woman carefully as her eyes flickered over to his face before she turned her gaze back to her hands that were delicately placed in her lap.

Katara sighed, Ozai wasn't going to like this, but it was the only way she could think to stop Zuko and Mai conceiving an heir, at least for a little while. Admittedly it wasn't the best excuse, but she could only work with what she was given to spin her little lie.

"I'm merely suggesting that unless the Prince wishes to harm himself further and undo all my hard work, that he should refrain from 'tiring task'".

"You mean bedding Mai?" Azula pipped in, Katara had almost forgotten the princess sitting to her left, she had been so silent and still, like a two-headed-viper waiting to strike at the fist opportunity.

Katara had to stop herself from flinching as the harsh words hit her ears and rang through her head; she had been hoping that everyone would catch the meaning to what she was saying without anyone having to explain it so explicitly.

"Not only that, but activities such as rigorous training sessions and such" She added quickly, desperately trying to back up her suggestion.

Privately, Zuko sighed his eyes quickly catching Katara's as he silently thanked her.

"That is a shame, never the less, you are to obey Lady Katara orders until further notice" Ozai boomed authoritively as he eyed his son to his right.

Bowing his head in resignation, Zuko did all he could to act displeased. Inside his head he secretly thanked Katara, she had bought them some time before Zuko could return to his "duties" it wasn't much but he was grateful for what he could get none the less.

The meal was eaten in silence after that, it seemed as if Ozai's mood had gone from bad to worse in the matter of seconds. Within the space of half an hour or so everyone had eaten their fill and now servants were milling around the table clearing dirty dishes and topping up glasses.

Azula was the first one to leave, bowing to her father as she mentioned something about a training session she was expected at.

"Speaking of training…" Ozai mumbled, setting his teacup down "I have organized for my combat and weapons master to train you over the next few weeks leading up to your departure."

"My lord?" She asked while scanning his face carefully, where had this come from?

The fire lord laughed heartily, stroking her cheek as he smiled down on her "do not fear my love, its just my obsessive nature rearing its ugly head, I want you to be able to protect yourself should anything go wrong while your away, But that's not likely to happen, I promise you".

Somehow this new information did not make Katara feel any more at ease. The only thing stopping her from breaking down on the spot from the stress and tension of it all was the idea that she would be finally have an outlet for all her pent up stress and frustration. She had been keeping herself quiet and hidden in hope that she could avoid unwanted attentions; this meant that she had forgone practicing her waterbending for some time up until last night.

With this newfound hope, Katara smiled up at Ozai in gratitude "I eagerly await to begin, my lord."

Ozai smiled back, kissing her on the cheek before he rose from his place at the table.

"I will call on you later, my love" he whispered before bidding Zuko and Mai a goodbye before leaving the room.

"I believe that's my cue to leave as well" Katara sighed half heartedly, saying her good days before rising from her seat and heading to the door.

The heat from Mai's stare scorched her back as she rushed for the door.

**~(*)~**

Mai picked her way down the halls of the palace as she searched for the fire lord, an idea had occurred to her earlier that day on how to keep Zuko and Katara separated, however she knew that anything to do with _lady_ Katara had to be run by the fire lord first.

The halls turned to corridors as Mai kept walking, she knew he would be around here somewhere, Ozai always worked in private inner buildings of the palace during the later hours of the day.

The corridors ended and she was finally face to face with the large wooden doors that loomed above her.

Pulse thrumming in her veins Mai lifter her hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter" an all too familiar voice, boomed from behind the door as Mai pushed it open, exposing the dimly lit the corridor.

"My lord?" she asked, slipping through the small gap she had created before quickly pressing it closed.

"Mai? What brings you to my door at such an hour? Shouldn't you be with Zuko?" Ozai asked half minded, his attention still focused solely on the roll of parchment before him as he continued to scribble notes on a separate scrap of paper.

"My lord, if I could just have a minute of you time?" she asked, her voice echoing a distant hint of desperation. Of course it was all an act, Mai had been working on what she was going to say all day, now that Zuko would not bed her, she seemed to have a lot more free time oh her hands.

"I suppose, what is it?" Ozai asked, still unable to tear his attention away from the scroll In front of him, but at the same time still able to pay attention to what Mai was saying.

"I was only thinking that lady Katara must feel quite alone, being here in the palace on her own all day" she began, pacing the strip of carpet that lay in front of his desk.

Ozai looked up from his desk "what do you mean alone, lady Katara is _never_ alone, I have made it painfully clear that she must be watched at all hours of the day!"

"My lord…" Mai smiled cunningly "… the loneliness I'm speaking of come not from the lack of people around her, but a lack of companionship"

"Companionship?" the fire lord asked, raising his eyebrow scrutinisingly as he regarded Mai's proposition "and who do you suggest would be a fit companion for her? Yourself?"

Ozai had meant to catch her off guard, but Mai had anticipated his initial reaction and so had come up with her own rebuttal. "My lord, as much as it would honour me to be lady Katara's friend and confidant, I fear that I do not have the time or skill to teach her."

Ozai inspected Mai sarcastically "who said anything about teaching anyone? I thought you were looking for a companion for her?"

Smiling charmingly, Mai let out a soft sigh "My lord, a companion should offer more than friendship, in lady Katara's case I believe it should be someone with an extended knowledge of court etiquette to teach her about palace life and the duties associated with being fire lady!"

Ozai's brows deepened at this, Mai had made some very validating points, but if he did happen to consider it, it would only increase his workload with having to meet with possible candidates, not to mention the hoards of nobles who would be throwing daughters and nieces at him in order to gain a higher rank.

Mai notice the slight inclination of the fire lord's head, congratulating herself as she bowed to him before leaving.

The man sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his beard, contemplating the various candidates that might be remotely suitable as a companion for Katara.

Another knock on his door roused the fire lord from his thoughts as he straightened and ordered them to enter.

"Yes?" he asked, acknowledging the Captain before him before he scribbled something on a document half-heartedly "what is it?"

"My lord, the Generals are awaiting your presence at the inspection of the new battalions," Lai announced, holding his head high as he watched the fire lord intently.

"Tell the Generals I will be with them momentarily" Ozai replied, dipping his head back to his work as he shooed the other man with his free hand.

The door was just about to shut behind the Captain when a thought suddenly popped into the fire lord's head "Captain Lai!"

The man turned, catching the door with his hand as he peered back into the room.

"Are you married?"

Opening the door so he could face his lord, Lai nodded "I am, my lord"

"Do you have any children?"

This time Lai shook his head "No, not as of yet, my lord" he replied neutrally, wondering at the reason behind all these strange questions.

Ozai nodded, as long as this man was here he might as well kill two eagle-hawks with one stone. The Captain had a wife, and no children, meaning that his bride was not tied down with having to run a household. Perhaps, he wouldn't have to go through the whole process of interviewing candidates for companions for his fiancé, it seemed as if the quickest and easiest answer to his little problem was staring him blankly in the face.

"Your wife…is she quite familiar with court life and etiquette?"

Lai nodded once more, his brow furrowing slightly with confusion "She is, my lord, she's the daughter of the late General Major Kyros."

"Excellent, send her to me" Ozai smiled, noticing the mans scared and nervous look as he watched his lord "thank you Captain, you have been most helpful."

Lai nodded stiffly, bowing once more before retreating to tell his superiors of the fire lord impending inspection and the prince of his suspicions and worries.

**~(*)~**

Katara splashed her face with water as she stoped for a minute to catch her breath, she had known that she would be out of practice, but never had she thought that she could have become _this_ unfit within such a short amount of time.

"I am willing to commence whenever you are, my lady" Commander Jyong called from across the sparing yard.

Aggravation began to build in her body, not only at herself but also at the way the Commander would treat her, as if she was some defenceless noblewoman who had been pampered all her life…

"I'll show him," she thought, throwing herself back into the match.

The afternoon wore on as Katara continued to push herself to learn the defensive stances that Jyong had been teaching her. It wasn't long before she had pushed herself to the verge of her inability to stand up from the overwhelming feeling of fatigue.

"You've done quite well today for your first time, my lady, my advice now, would be to go and take a bath and rest" the old man recommended, as she bowed respectfully to him.

"Thank you Commander Jyong for your instruction, it has been most invigorating" she replied, straightening from her bow only to realize the huge amount of protest that her back was circulating.

The older man bowed back, smiling encouragingly as servants brought them towels and glasses filled with chilled water. The waterbender put all her effort into taking the cup regally from the man instead of just snatching it up and downing it in one gulp like she would have done if she were around Aang and her brother.

She continued to miss them terribly, the casualty of simply being able to walk around in her under-wrappings on days such as this.

Katara sipped the cold water as she walked back to her apartments, often forming the liquid into small icicles that consumed her fingers as she sucked on them. She smiled as she savoured the relief it gave her from the sweltering heat of the day, even at this late hour she could still feel the rays from the sun bearing uncomfortably against her skin.

The route back to her rooms took her through the centre of the palace, the corridors twisting and turning as she continued to walk.

A familiar statue caught her eye and her pulse thudded loudly, not noticing the guards quizzical looks as her pace quickened with the rapid approach of the fire lord's office.

Katara halted as the door opened slightly, emitting the form of a woman dressed in a hooded cloak. "I shall look forward to seeing you a lot more often then, my dear" Katara heard the voice before she noticed the taller figure standing in the doorway, his dark form almost camouflaging with the maroon and black images painted on the door.

"Till we meet again" he said, huskily, before bending to kiss her hand.

The woman bowed formally before disappearing in the opposite direction, her face still hidden by the dim lighting and the hood of the cloak.

The waterbender stood in the centre of the hallway as she watched the woman disappear, all sorts of explanations and accusations flooding to her head, as she remained frozen to her spot.

He watched the woman go, catching Katara's eye as he turned back to his office. Her heart and stomach sickened as she watched the arrogant and cocky smirk spread across his face before he disappeared back into the dark recesses of his office.

The door snapped shut, leaving Katara standing alone in the hallway with her guards. Her heart thudding painfully against her chest as the same thought circulated her head over and over again.

'He's been keeping concubines…'


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadowed Kisses**

**Chapter 14**

**~(*)~**

**DISCLAIMER**

I, in no way, shape or form, own ATLA, that right belongs to Mike and Bryan, and to Nic, and we must bow to their awesomeness even though we hate their Kataang/ Maiko loving guts, but hey, we can dream cant we? And so my fellow zutarians this is where we fan fic writers come in, to quench the thirst for zutara that you have long been denied.

~(*)~

Hay Guys sorry its been so long since I submitted the last chapter, things have been really hectic this past couple of months what with finishing High school, starting collage, work and moving out of home. Hopefully now that I'm on my 5 week holidays I will be able to get some writing done since course work seems to talk up all my time during semester. That is if I can stop my parents from nagging me to come back home…. But anyway, enough with the boring stuff, enjoy this next chapter

**~(*)~**

Katara's normally silent footsteps echoed down the dimly lit hallway. Was she supposed to go left or right at the fork in the tunnel? Questioned pounded at her as she stood torn between the two paths. What was she doing? If someone found her she could get into serious trouble, she was already being closely watched as it was.

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to picture the map before her. Black, red, and yellow lines flew across the darkness before settling on her closed eyelids, but the harder she concentrated the more difficult it was to make sense of any of the lines.

_Left… _an all too familiar voice echoed in her head as it soothed its way through her nerves. It felt as if it had been an eternity since she had herd the Divine voice of Agni. A faint smile crossed her lips as she silently thanked her master and carried on down the pathway.

To the waterbenders relief it wasn't long until she could hear the rustling of leaves as the warm breath of the spring breeze whispered through them.

Moonlight erupted from the doorway before her as she stepped through the twisted vines of a plant that had been long neglected.

The image of the wild and overrun, yet, strangely beautiful garden tore a gasp from the woman as she gazed through a curtain of willow leaves that hid the passages secret doorway.

It was as if she had stumbled across her own idyllic version of heaven, but what made it all the more worth wile was that standing there, by the edge of the moonlit pond, was Zuko.

His dark raven hair shone in the moonlight as the wind tussled at it playfully; a deep and burning need emerged from inside her to run her fingers through it. Her eyes continued to sweep across his toned figure as if she were admiring a work of art. The broad shoulders that connected to long, toned arms. Arms that brought back dizzying memories of a moonlight swim that sent her heartbeat pounding through her ears.

Pulling herself back from the memory, Katara continued her appraisal of the crown prince's figure, following the line of his spine down through the concealing folds of his clothes until she stoped to gaze at the narrowness of his hips that continued on to accentuate the round firmness of his ass. She could feel the heat creep up her face and averted her eyes.

Gold pools met hers as he watched her from over his shoulders; the image was breathtaking to the young waterbender as she observed the strong bones of his jaw and the smooth plains of his right cheek turned towards her. He had angled his face so perfectly in the moonlight that she almost couldn't see the scar that covered the left side of his face.

The thought that even after all this time he still felt the need to hide that part of himself, pained her heart deeply. What would it take for him to realize that she loved him, all of him. Not once had she ever seen his scar as a deformity. One day when this was all over, and everything was as it should be, she would prove the depth of her admiration for him. But for now she could only satisfy herself with whatever modest propriety would allow her to give.

Her hand grasped his as she gazed up into his face, her right hand reaching up so it could run its fingertips over the silky flesh of his left cheek.

Her fingers slid away from his skin as Zuko turned his head away from her, signing sadly "Katara…"

In the few seconds that she had to realize what he was doing, her hand wraped around the back of his neck as she steadied herself on her tiptoes, her lips reaching for the part of his body that he couldn't accept. If he wouldn't acknowledge it as a part of himself then she would.

Her lips tingled as they met with his cheek, and she could feel the hesitance in his body all the way down to his toes. His breath tickled her ear as he let out a defeated sigh, his arms wrapping around her slender body as she held herself closer to him, her left hand now free to roam the hard plains of his stomach and wrap itself in the warm fabric of his shirt.

The quiet sighs of the two benders turned into stifled moans as blood coursed through their veins and fuelled the passion that was rising throughout the space between them.

"Were too vulnerable in the open" Zuko breathed into her ear as he forced his eyes open, pulling away from the warm embrace of her touch.

Katara looked up into his face, her heart sinking at the thought that he would pull away and leave her now. The emptiness that had formed from the lack of human contact over the past few days threatening to consume her until she was left hollow. How much rejection could one person take in such a sort span of time?

"Come with me" he whispered into the night air, pulling away form her and heading towards the willow tree that lay in the direction from which she had entered.

She stood watching him walk away from her for a second before following, her body straining to run the path he had just walked.

The drooping branches fell aside like a curtain as her hand brushed against the limbs of the tree, her head ducking just underneath the spill of green and silver leaves.

Warm hands pulled her inside before she could register what was happening. The world spun and she found herself with her back against the tree trunk, looking up into the dark handsome face of the prince. Hands pressed against the bark on either side of her head, trapping her between the wood and the firmness of his body.

Memories flashed in the back of her head as she smiled sweetly up at her captor. She asked, "How is it that this somehow feels oddly familiar?"

The smile that filled the firebenders face sent chills down her spine and she fought not to shiver at the sensation.

"Find me some rope and I'm sure I'll be able to make it a lot more familiar" he smirked as he leant in to whisper in her ear. "I'll save you from the pirates…" his breath tickling the length of her neck as he moved his lips over the large pressure point, he could almost feel the sensation of her pulse as she moved her head to the side, pulling the skin taut over that large thrumming area. She let out a breathy sigh as he trailed butterfly kisses along her exposed skin"…But who will save you from me?"

Katara's eyelids flickered as she looked up into his angelic face, her skin aching for the feel of his hands as they roved possessively over her body. She felt her need for him now like nothing she had ever felt before. Fingers traced her lips as she felt her eyes close, her whole world narrowed down to that single sensation that set her body aflame.

As the tingling receded from her fingertips, Katara let her hands rove his body until they finally rested at the top of his spine, shiver spilling throughout his body as her fingers brushed the sensitive hairs.

Something shuddered inside her as she felt a part of Zuko's self-restraint snap. Lips pressed against hers fiercely as he pressed his body into hers, pinning her against the trunk of the tree.

It was as if in that moment the world just narrowed down to the two of them, hot bodies flushed against each other as they each fought their own internal battle for control.

Fevered hands grasped at Katara waist as she moved hers down to the belt that held Zuko's shirt closed, it was if her hands were aflame and the only thing that could stop the fire from consuming her was to plunge her hands into his body.

The knots untied easily as she pushed back the fabric to run her palms up his bare chest, her fingers tracing the contours of his sculpted abdomen as he pressed his mouth harder against hers.

The fear and excitement over what could happen if they let themselves lose control pushed Katara further into the arms of the prince, spilling her hands under his shirt till they trailed the length of his spine to the small of his back.

The feel of her hands, brought Zuko's breath in a gasp that tore itself from his lips as he threw his head back and thrust his hips forward with need, causing the waterbender to groan beneath him.

This was dangerous, so very dangerous, but as much as he tried, Zuko couldn't force himself to stop, everything was too real, too enticing to allow himself to pull away.

Her body jerked away from the trunk for a spilt second as Zuko tore at the front of her robe, her breath coming in quick gasps as she felt his hands wrap around her ribs, his thumbs tracing the tender skin of her lower breasts just underneath her under-wrappings.

With her mouth open, gasping for air, she felt the quick intrusiveness of the prince's tongue as it licked at her bottom lip, slowly working its way further into her mouth until it wrapped itself with hers.

With his left arm now encircling her waist, Katara could feel the heavy presence of his right hand as it gently cupped her left breast in its palm. Her spine bowed as she arched against him, his hand rubbing against the tender tip of her erect nipple through the sheer cloth of her binding.

"Zukooo…" she hissed through clenched teeth as he continued his ministrations, grating further at the discipline that he had built atop his self-control.

Katara whimpered as his hand fell away from her chest to grab the round, soft flesh of her ass, a moan dragging itself from deep within her body as he lifted her against him so that all that was left between their throbbing need was the tight expanse of a piece of cloth. But that still wasn't enough, locking her ankles together behind his back, Katara brought their lower bodies together so that she could feel the hard, readiness of him through the fabric as she ground herself against him.

Crying out in frustration as she felt her prince buck against her, rubbing his full length against the tender flesh that lay encased in her under garments. She wanted them gone, needed them gone. All caution had been long ago cast into the wind and now all she could think about was the unquenchable thirst her body had for his.

A growl tore from Zuko's mouth as his hand grasped at the cloth that hid her from him, and Katara gasped with eagerness "yes…" she moaned, her hands tightening in his hair as she anticipated the moment when he would tear the bindings from her body and thrust himself so deep that she thought he might drive right through her.

She could feel the muscles in his arm tense as he moved to tear away the small, measly amount of cloth, when something in the distance brought everything crashing down around them.

The two, sweating bodies tensed as they both strained to hear what it was that interrupted them. It sounded as if someone was calling for them, for Zuko.

She heard Zuko spit a line of curses, before letting her slip down his body so she could lean heavily against the tree. With his hands now completely free, Katara watched in awe, her heart still pounding profoundly as he struggle with the tie at his waist, his hands pulling and shoving at bits of material until he stood fully clothed once more. Katara hugged herself to stop the sudden wave of shivers that coursed through her, the realization of what they had almost done pinning her to the tree.

It was Zuko that was the first one able to talk "Its just Lai, stay here and keep hidden, just in case" he whispered, leaving her with a chaste kiss to her forehead before disappearing through the foliage.

Regaining her footing, Katara quickly wrapped her robe around her and tied the sash tightly. There wasn't much to work with for her to hide herself well. The only real option was to hide in the branches of the old tree. Tying her skirts up in her sash, Katara leapt up, grabbing the lowest branch as she swung herself up, hooking her legs over its neighbour as she continued her accent.

~(*)~

Brushing the hanging willow aside, Zuko strode out from the shadows and into the moonlight, announcing his presence to Lai as the Captain turned to find his Prince.

"Yes, Captain Lai, What is it?" the firebender temperamentally asked, marching up to the man.

Lai looked around nervously before lowering himself into a bow. "Forgive the intrusion my lord, but lady Mai is demanding an audience with you" he spoke, his voice reverberating off the ground as he awaited the command to rise.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Captain Lai, raise and tell me what she wants!" Zuko sighed, regaining control of his temper as he watched the man stand tall and straight before him. Lai was an excellent soldier and excelled at his post as captain, but it was his personal morals and unquestionable loyalty that appealed to the prince the most, after all, a true loyalist was hard to find in these hard times.

"My prince, I knew you wished not to be disturbed, but Lady Mai is demanding that she be able to see you immediately and will threaten anyone who stands in her way with rather…dire consequences".

Zuko sighed, his fingers massaging his temples in attempt to sate the sudden headache that threatened to split open his head. All he had wanted was a few moments alone with Katara, was that so much to ask for?

"Fine" he hissed, looking back up at Lai "Take me to her".

~(*)~

Katara watched from her place, perched in the tree as Zuko followed the guard from the garden. Their eyes meeting for a second as he stole one last glance in her direction.

The waterbender sighed as she slowly descended from her hiding place, her feet grateful to be back on solid ground. She had only heard snippets of the conversation, but it was enough for her to establish what Zuko was being summoned. 'As if Mai's irritating personality wasn't bad enough' she thought to herself as she started towards the secret passage that led back to her chambers, glancing around quickly before darting under the fall of vines and leaves.

The walk back through the dark passage was made even more uncomfortable by the slickness that had formed between her legs. Her body still thrumming with adrenalin and passion as her legs fought to keep her moving forward.

Once back in her chamber Katara hastily made her way to the washroom, the need to rid herself of the evidence of her arousal was driving her insane.

The room was dark, the only light coming in from the windows that emitted the soft glow of the moon. Most people would have stumbled over something, or had to have run their hands over the wall in able to find the door to the small washroom, but being a waterbender, Katara was able to sense the water that ran throughout the palace plumbing.

The cool water felt so good against her flushed skin as she washed away any proof of what her and Zuko had come close to doing. And as the water disappeared down the drain, so did the last of the tension in her body, leaving her feeling exhausted.

~(*)~

It seemed to Mai as if the day had consisted of one disappointment after another, every attempt she had made to see Zuko had failed until she could no longer stand it.

The door to their chambers flew open, announcing the arrival of the prince.

"Where were you?" She asked, watching as he stormed towards her, his aura pulsing with irritation and anger.

"Zuko?"

"Who are you, to _demand_ anything from me?" he growled, stopping at the foot of the bed where Mai reclined " I am the crown prince of this Nation, and you will show me the respect I deserve!"

"I will show you such_ respect _when you deserve it" She hissed, her eyes narrowing as she slid from the bed, her moves slow and calculated as she made her way towards him.

Zuko inwardly flinched as he felt her long, pointed nails scrape across his exposed chest, the movement bringing red welts to the surface, as he stood firm. He would rather deal with the fresh pain of his scar all over again, than show weakness in front of her.

"I could have you locked away to rot for such blatant disrespect to your superior" he countered, turning to face her as he captured her wrist, continuously tightening his grip until she backed down. Zuko watched as her eyes blazed at him before crying out as she fell to the floor. Mai lay there clutching her wrist as he watched her, the scent of contempt all but pouring out of his skin.

"You will leave my chambers, and you will not return without my permission" Said Zuko, the silent fury dripping from his words as he watched her "am I understood?"

With an overdramatised whimper and shuffle of long robes, Mai collected herself from the floor and began to move towards the door.

"Mai!" his tone growing dangerously more violent, she stopped and turned towards the prince "I will _not_ repeat myself! This is your last and final warning!"

The slight scrape of wood could be heard as the woman's hand gripped the door, her nails digging into the frame.

"as you wish, _my lord_…"


End file.
